


Follow Me Down

by ARMY_BRAT



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS/Female reader, BTS/You, Bondage, Bts/reader - Freeform, Character Development, F/M, If you can’t handle dark themes/ blurred lines between right/wrong then you’ve been warned, Kidnapping, Pets, READERS GET TO CHOOSE AS STORY PROGRESSES, Reader Insert, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some Monsta X, This isn’t kindergarten story time, Thriller, Violence, bts - Freeform, dark themes, dark!BTS, hostage, kpop, you basically become the boy’s pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMY_BRAT/pseuds/ARMY_BRAT
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple vacation to a foreign land. You certainly didn’t expect to wake up drugged and caged like an animal in the basement of seven beautiful men.What’s the purpose of your kidnapping? Will you escape? Or will your new master and his six brothers make you question everything you think about right and wrong, lust and love?





	1. DANGER

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is based off a series of dreams my coworker had. As soon as she told me about them, I said “That sounds like some weird fan fiction shit.” 
> 
> So here we are. We are a team planning this story out. I’m Dev and I do the writing and shit and Riah is just my sweet, twisted muse whose life I have corrupted through Kpop.
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to leave us a comment :)

 

 The first thing you see when you open your eyes is bars.

Strong, iron bars surrounding you on all sides.

You blink repeatedly, trying to find your bearings in such a small confined space, but your newly acquired sight is hurting more than it's helping. Your eyes are so dry, lashes covered with a thick layer of crust, that it's painful to keep them open much longer, so you close them and breathe deeply, taking in your surroundings the only way you can.

It smells like dust and murky water. The scent is cloying and clings to your skin, even as you turn over and try to nestle back up to a small flat pillow.

That's another thing: there’s a pillow beneath you, soft, but lumpy, and smelling of dirt and body odor. You want to recoil away from it, but you're just so damn tired and nothing makes sense…

You must've drifted off to sleep because you wake again to shouts and cursing. This time, your eyes fly open and you instantly recognize the sight of your best friend, face pressed against the bars of her own cage, yelling to the girls across from her.

Girls.

That's right. There are more girls, all in cages down here in what looks like an old basement. There are no windows, just harsh industrial lighting, water stains on the old concrete, and cages lined up in neat rows.

You groan as you sit up, head spinning with all this new information. Where are you? Or rather, what happened?

The last thing you can remember is walking around Seoul with your friend, but after that, things get hazy and now your bestie is aggressively rattling her cage while the girls across from you laugh at her expense.

How did we get here? It was supposed to be a simple vacation, an easy tour. You both had been so prepared; you even knew the language. How did this happen?

Your friend stops trying to escape and slumps down into her pillow, frustrated. Her eyes are bloodshot and her hair disheveled as she looks over at you in defeat. “You're awake,” she observes with snort, her usual sarcasm coming off hollow and sad. “Do you remember how we got here?”

You rack your muddled brain for an answer, but fail miserably. Your head is still throbbing and though you don't attempt speak, you can tell that your voice is raspy and strained. Your friend takes pity on you though, answering her own question loudly.

“There were two guys that offered to buy us some smoothies at that juice bar, remember?” she recalls, rubbing her eyes with a groan. “It was a public place so I didn't think anything of it…. but it looks like we were drugged.” She finishes her statement with sigh while she hugs herself against the cool air of the basement.

“It definitely feels like we were drugged,” you agree, grimacing at the stiffness in your legs as you sit up and look over to the girls in the other cages. Just as you thought, your voice comes out strangled, sounding much too small to your sensitive ears. “Where are we?” you finally manage to ask the other girls once you clear your dry throat.

They all stare back at you with amused, knowing smiles and the action takes you aback. They make no attempt to answer you or your friend, and for awhile you just stare at them, taking in their gaunt faces and the multicolored collars around their necks.

It's at that moment that your situation sinks in. Here you are, caged like an animal with a host of other girls of different races and physiques beside you. You suck in a deep breath and swear softly down at your pillow. You've been kidnapped you assume; possibly sold into human trafficking. As a tourist, you should've been more careful but you never expected something like this to happen.

Your revelation is interrupted by the fits of giggling emanating from the other girls’ cages and you make it a point to lock eyes with your best friend, who gives you the ultimate “what the fuck” look before she once again tries to get the others’ attention.

“Hey! Do any of you know what's going on?”

A dark-skinned girl with light eyes cocks her head and laughs softly, her glossy pink collar reflecting in the harsh lighting. She eyes both of you before turning her attention to the redhead in the cage next to her.

“Who do you think they belong to?” she asks the other girl, who purses her lips in concentration while examining you and your friend.

The redhead points at your bestie with a wicked grin. “I don't know, because that one is kind of ugly,” she quips, fire sparking in her blue eyes.

Immediately, your friend grips the bars of her cage tightly and glares at her offender. “Fuck you,” she spits.

If the girl is angry at the retort, she doesn't show it. Instead she lets out a twinkling laugh and address the dark-skinned girl once more. “I think she is Namjoon’s pick,” she muses as if contemplating the weather. “He likes them feisty.”

You're not sure how to react.

Did she just say Namjoon? You know it's a common name, but every time you hear it, you immediately equate it with a very specific person, but it can't be….

That would be crazy….

Suddenly both girls’ rapt attention is on you and after several tense moments the redhead giggles and nods her head at some unspoken question. “And that one has to be Jungkook’s,” she exclaims loudly. “Just look at her!”

Wait, what?

Jungkook?

No, no, no….

You're about to ask the most ridiculous question about your captor’s identity, but there is no need to form the words because within seconds, the door to the basement opens slowly, creaking under its great weight. Two silhouettes descend the dusty stairs, framed by the light pouring in from beyond the door frame.

Time seems to slow as they make their way towards the cages, out of the poor lighting and under the bright fluorescents. Each pad of their shoes and swish of their denim-clad legs is deafening amongst the sudden silence and you risk a glance at your friend, only to see her eyes widened impossibly, pupils blown wide.

When you look back to the guests, you can't help but gasp.

Before you, walking amongst the rows of cages are two faces you know all too well, though you had only ever seen them on your computer or phone screen. You had vowed to see them in concert at some point before you die, maybe even meet them, but seeing them standing so close under the current circumstances was enough to stop your heart.

Taehyung is the first to look in your direction. He pulls down his black face mask and tucks it under his chin before slowly approaching your cage and squatting down in front of you.

“Well, hello there,” he coos, his dark eyes looking you over intently. He gives you a boxy grin that would've looked forced on anyone else, but you knew how natural it came to him. He pokes a long finger between the bars of your cage and gestures for you to come closer. “Come on, that's it. I won't hurt you.”

You have no idea why, but you move. Your body, though tingling with fear, moves on its own accord while your brain is at war with itself.

Taehyung’s finger scratches under your chin and the way he smiles at you gives you a little comfort despite the situation. He smells so good; it's almost distracting in its potency and the way the lighting bounces off his dewy slightly-tanned skin makes your mind go quiet. That is, until you hear a commotion to your right.

Your friend is being given the same treatment as you, though she isn't being quite as compliant. You squint your eyes to confirm your early suspicions of who had come along with Taehyung and you were right.

Hoseok, AKA J-Hope, is trying very hard to pet your bestie, but she just keeps asking him questions, trying to get to the bottom of what happened and where you are. She’s a fan of the band too, but it seems she isn't as star struck as you.

Or maybe not as dumb.

After all, kidnapping was kidnapping, no matter how famous your captors were.

Frustrated, J-Hope stands up and brushes off his dark denim before glancing around the room. His face breaks out into a wide smile and he saddles right on up to the redhead’s cage, all while pulling a set of keys out of his pocket.

“Who has been a good girl?” he crows in a sugary voice as he unlocks the girl’s iron prison. He then digs in his hoodie pocket before producing a short leash, which he then hooks up to the girl’s collar. The redhead isn't scared. Instead, she looks deliriously happy, rising to her feet while J-Hope runs his large hands through her shaggy hair. “Now, you were really good yesterday, so you get an extra ten minutes outside before feeding,” he explains sternly. “Can you be a good girl again?”

The redhead doesn't answer verbally; instead, she nods enthusiastically and your stomach drops as you recognize her behavior.

She’s acting like a damn dog. An animal.

The horror of your situation hits you once more, this time accompanied by a sickly cold feeling creeping up your spine. Taehyung is still watching you and his intense gaze isn't helping matters, but the dark-skinned girl yells suddenly, catching his attention.

He stands, smirking in her direction before clucking his tongue in disapproval. “Can't stand for someone else to have my attention, can you?” he teases, walking up to her cage. “Do we need to be taught manners again? I will if you don't behave.”

The dark-skinned girl shakes her head profusely, wide eyes watching as Taehyung fishes something out of his pants and holds it up into the light. It looks like a car remote, with three bright green buttons lining the object.

The girl immediately wraps her hands around her collar and apologizes, casting her eyes down to the bottom of her cage. She only relaxes when Taehyung puts the object away and lets her free. Just like J-Hope, he puts a leash on the girl and the two leave, Taehyung dragging along his pet up the stairs and into the light.

He leaves the basement door open and you notice the other girls watching the doorway intently, each one fidgeting in their cage and playing with their pillows or their clothes. That's when you take the time to count them- including the girls who just left, there are eight of you- and your realization is baffling.

If things are what they appear, then there are seven captors….. so why eight girls?

After a few more minutes in resolute silence, your friend breaks the tension. “We have to get out of here,” she whispers to you, though her eyes are hollow and fixed on the wall. “No matter who they are or what they look like…. we have to get out of here. Promise me that that we will try as hard as possible.”

You know that she’s right, that nothing about your situation is good, but your mouth won't move. Your tongue won't form the words she desperately wants to hear and you blame your morbid curiosity for your hesitation.

She calls your name again, snapping her fingers to knock you out of your revelry, but it's too late. Your eyes wander to the doorway, just in time for more figures to come down the stairs, holding leashes in their long fingers.

Jimin smiles at you as he passes and you can't help but notice that he does in fact have the shapely ass that everyone talks about on the internet. He lets his girl free and spends some time scratching under her chin while whispering things into her ear, leaving her blushing profusely.

Suga barely registers you or your friend’s presence and you subconsciously move to the edge of your cage in apprehension when you notice he is holding two leashes in his pale hands. Perhaps the other girls had been wrong and you and your friend belonged to him?

You immediately blanche at your thoughts. What the hell is wrong with you? _Belonged_? You really need to stop thinking in those terms or you would be in trouble for sure.

To your dismay- or relief- Suga walks right past you and over to two cages in the back that hold girls who look remarkably similar. As he unlocks their cages and hooks up their leashes, you realize they are twins, though they don't seem to like each other very much. One of the blondes begins to hug Suga’s leg, nuzzling it aggressively. The other girl quickly becomes enraged and winds her dirty hands into her sister’s hair and tries to yank her away.

Suga lets out a sigh, seemingly unamused with his pets’ behavior. He shakes the girl off his leg and levels an acidic glare at the both of them. “Quit fighting,” he bellows, his voice a lot more gravelly than you imagined. “I'm not in the mood for this shit. Now let’s go.”

Whereas Taehyung had to threaten his girl with some sort of punishment, Suga’s scolding seems to do the trick and soon the black-clad man is strolling up the stairs with the twins following closely behind, hands clasped behind their back in shame.

To your left, a quick movement catches your attention and you notice Jin, who had practically snuck in amongst the chaos. He’s wearing a loose white button-up shirt and light denim jeans. His bare feet make no sound as he walks along the concrete before squatting down in front of a cage with a tight smile.

“Hello,” he addresses the girl inside gently and waits for her response.

“Go away,” she mumbles, pulling her dark hair away from her tan face.

Jin shakes his head slowly, seeming disappointed with her reaction. He winds his hands around the bars of her cage and sighs heavily. “I'm sorry for what happened, but Namjoon needed some company,” he relents softly, eyes downcast. “But now he has a new pet, so you don't have to do that with him anymore, ok?”

After his explanation, he looks directly at your friend and his pet follows his gaze, seeking reassurance. Your friend recoils back from their attention, but you can't help the way your heart flutters at his statement.

So it was true. Your friend is Namjoon’s choice, so that means….

You immediately break out in a cold sweat. Every part of you is quivering, reducing you to nothing more than a panicked mess.

Until this moment, you still thought this was some sort of twisted dream, but now you know better. The ground beneath you is indeed hard, the scents in your nose real and not a figment of your imagination. The air being sucked in by your greedy lungs is cold and your eyes are not betraying you as two more silhouettes grace the basement doorway, shimmering in the light.

Your heart rate accelerates beyond what you think possible and you blankly watch Jin leave with his girl, passing by the two new men on his way out.

Then it's just you and your friend, trapped in your cages, staring silently in disbelief as the final two captors come to stand before you.

Both Namjoon and Jungkook don't move an inch, both content to stare down at their new pets with unreadable expressions. The tension is so tangible that you swear it has become a metallic taste on your tongue. The silence doesn't last long however, because your friend lets out a shaky breath before whispering your name.

“Promise me,” she demands, voice trembling as she looks up at Namjoon towering above her.

You know she is referring to her earlier insistence of escaping these men no matter the circumstances, but once again, you are rendered paralyzed, this time by the man standing above you.

Jungkook smiles, a tiny sheepish thing that looks like it belongs on a child and you grip your cage harder. His skin is a beautiful shade of soft caramel; his lips flushed a gentle cherry red. He drops to his knees, becoming eye level with you and you become lost in his pools of deep chocolate, a sinking feeling in your gut.

“Promise me,” your friend demands once more from your right and you can practically feel her eyes boring into your skull.

But you can't promise anything, because Jungkook is poking a finger through the bars and it settles on your lips, brushing them gently while he stares directly into your soul. “You're so pretty,” he whispers, grinning to himself as he watches his finger sweep across your mouth. “I really hope you don't piss me off like the last one. I would hate to hurt you.”

And just like that, the sweet innocent boy in front of you becomes something else entirely, a wicked smile crawling onto his features. You never cared much for religion, but in that moment, you are absolutely certain that you are looking right into the eyes of the devil.

And he’s stunningly beautiful.

Your last thought as Jungkook unlocks your cage and gives you your first glimpse of freedom: _”Danger”._

 

 


	2. AWAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is as it seems, including your own perceptions of your precarious situation.

 

“Joon, she won't come out.”

It's true.

After being completely mesmerized by Jungkook for what seemed like an eternity, he opened your cage only for you to sit there in a stupor, your worried eyes darting between his angelic face and your best friend.

You simply can't bring yourself to move, because if you do, everything changes. Jungkook will hook you up to a leash and lead you away like the other girls and then what? You live like that forever? Or maybe until the band decides to release you onto the streets of Seoul after having a good laugh?

The truth is, you are terrified and confused…. and _damn_. Jungkook smells sweet like some kind of cake…. and…. everything is too much! Your thoughts are speeding through your brain at a frantic pace.

Namjoon’s deep voice manages to break through your panic, however, and you watch as the older man steps back from your friend’s cage to console Jungkook, who is pouting down at you.

“She's probably upset about being kidnapped,” he explains coolly, stopping to break out in a dimpled smile upon seeing Jungkook’s bewildered expression. It's as if this thought had never occurred to the maknae and the way he scrunches his eyebrows together and openly gapes almost draws a laugh from you.

Almost.

“Yeah, I understand, but the last girl got over that really quick,” he whines, looking every bit a child next to Namjoon, who seems collected and casual, as if kidnapping was as normal as getting groceries.

You know it's stupid to care, especially since your still cowering in your cage despite the door being wide open, but the fact that Jungkook has had another girl before you is disheartening. It seemed that you really were like an animal to him, despite the way he had looked at you only moments before.

Namjoon sighs and shakes his head before running a large hand through his soft, peach-colored hair. “Well you saw how well that turned out,” he comments dryly all while his eyes wander over you and back to your friend, who is being uncharacteristically quiet.

You muster up a small smile for her and she nods in return, unspoken words of comfort passing between you.

Jungkook must've noticed the action because he lets out an exasperated sigh and rubs his temple. “Are you two friends?” he asks you, startling you out of your sentimental moment.

You nod slowly in return, confusion once again creeping into your expression. Didn't he know?

Namjoon quirks a thick brow down at you and lets out a small laugh. “Well that's just great,” he mocks, shoving his hands into his gray sweatpants. “What was Sejin thinking? Picking two girls who are best friends…. it's almost like he wants history to repeat itself.” The rapper then grows more irritated the longer he thinks and you watch as he quickly unlocks the door to your friend’s cage and demands that she come out, which she certainly doesn't do.

“I'm not getting out of this cage,” she spits, narrowing her eyes. “I'm not acting like a fucking dog for you!”

Jungkook whistles above you and giggles. “She's got a mouth on her, Joon,” he teases, cocking his head. His face looks so pale and gaunt in the lighting, but he’s still breathtaking. “She should be fun to handle.”

If Namjoon is irritated by the younger cajoling him, he doesn't show it, instead opting on crawling halfway into the cage before him and yanking your friend out. She immediately begins screaming, flailing her body around haphazardly. She doesn't land a single hit though- Namjoon is simply much bigger than her- and before you know it, he has her pinned down on the ground, her hands secured above her head. The two enter into some kind of dominance battle, neither one willing to look away or blink.

“Do as I say, and everything will work out fine for you,” the rapper tells your friend, who looks as if she can't breathe. “I'm not going to hurt you if you just listen.”

Your friend doesn't let down her guard and begins to fight back, but to no avail. Namjoon lets out a dark chuckle and lowers himself down until his nose is just inches away from her own. “Do what I say, and Jungkook won't have to hurt your friend,” he whispers, and you're surprised you could hear it above the pounding of your heart and the blood rushing in your ears.

Immediately, your friend deflates, letting Namjoon sit her up and fasten a green collar around her neck. Her eyes are hollow as she looks over his shoulder at you and then her gaze flicks over to Jungkook, who is watching you with an expectant smile.

He nods slightly and you get the message: if either of you disobey, the other could be in danger.

Not willing to make your friend suffer, you finally crawl out of your cage and stand on shaky legs. Your muscles are so stiff and your knees feel like they haven't been used in years, so you stumble, nearly slipping on the smooth concrete. But Jungkook catches you, wrapping his long arms around your torso and pulling you into him abruptly. When you look up into his dark eyes, you find that he seems startled by his sudden reaction and he quickly pushes you away and retrieves a collar and leash for you.

He holds the shiny blue objects up under the fluorescent lights and then he is so close, his sweet smell filling your lungs and causing you to close your eyes and breathe a shuddering sigh. His fingers gently move your hair out of the way, then his skin brushes yours as he fastens the collar which emits an audible “click” when all is done.

Next is the leash, hooked to the small metal ring at the front of the collar, then he is tugging on it gently, but with enough pressure to make you move. You do, taking a few cautious steps forward, testing out your physical limitations.

Jungkook watches you intently, first with curiosity, then with an expression that makes your skin burn and your heart stop. He turns around, leash in hand, but you swear that you see him lick his cherry lips before beginning to walk towards the exit. You don't have time to contemplate the action because you are now following him, up the creaky wooden stairs and into the building above, which is significantly warmer and smells of freshly-cooked meat.

You chance a look behind you and frown when you notice that neither Namjoon or your friend are following.

“Don't worry, they will come,” Jungkook reassures you, still facing straight ahead. How did he know what you were thinking? You push the paranoia out of your mind in favor of taking in your new surroundings.

Wherever you are now is immaculate.

You have only walked a few feet and you can tell that the building is large and well-furnished. Rich textures and beautiful artwork greet your eye every few feet and you openly gaze at the extravagance of it all. Forget famous musicians; this place looks like the ruler of a country should live within these ornate walls.

Even the marble under your bare feet feels somehow sacred, as if no one of your lot in life should ever step foot on it, and yet Jungkook is gliding across it with the greatest of ease, his tall, lean form like that of a prince despite his casual clothing.

He leads you through the winding corridors before you eventually reach a large open space that looks like a ballroom of some sort. But where there should be dancing, there is quite a different sight that causes you to gasp loudly.

The other band members are here, sitting on chairs while the girls from the basement are below them on all fours, eating out of dog bowls. Your eyes cannot possibly come out of your skull any farther and Jungkook laughs softly beside you.

“It's feeding time, Blue,” he exclaims before tugging you over to an empty bowl that matches your leash and collar perfectly.

“Blue?” you question as you're pushed to the ground rather firmly and you dare to look down the row of girls eating their food. All of their bowls match their collars and you become pale upon seeing the words scrawled across the objects in permanent marker.

_Red, Orange, Yellow…._

Oh.

So they are not only colors but names…

You look up towards Jungkook, who is now picking a plate off a tray offered by what appears to be a servant man. “I hope you like chicken,” he chirps before dropping the dish into your bowl victoriously. He then watches you with keen interest, nudging the bowl with the toe of his sneaker. “Go ahead or you'll go to bed hungry.”

You look down at the offered meal, and while you can feel the heat radiating from it, something about eating it from a dog bowl while on your hands and knees is….. degrading.

As bizarre as this situation is, this appears to be the breaking point for you and you look up at Jungkook with wide eyes. Maybe he will let you at least sit up and have a fork?

“I don't want to eat like this,” you say, gesturing to the bowl with disgust. Your voice is small and you try your best to sound non-aggressive, but you can tell by the way Jungkook ’s careful smile twitches that you've made a grave mistake.

You almost expect him to hit you, but instead he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a remote-looking thing, much like the one you saw Taehyung threaten his girl with. Jungkook presses one of the buttons and instantly, you're in complete agony, electricity shooting down your spine from the collar around your neck. It feels like your skin is on fire, penetrated by a thousand needles, and only after a few torturous seconds does the sensation stop.

You're now face down on the floor, writhing in the aftermath, certain that you never want to feel such pain again. Carefully, you sit up and examine your neck, partially surprised to find it still intact.

“Eat your food, Blue,” Jungkook coos, his honeyed tone in contrast with his dark actions.

You have never eaten so fast in your life, nor had chicken ever tasted so good. You hate yourself for it, but you even lick the juices up from the bowl, suddenly aware of just how hungry you are. How long had you been passed out after being drugged anyway?

Jungkook seems satisfied with your reaction to his punishment, even going so far as to bend down and pet you, letting his long fingers glide through your hair while giving you a sheepish smile. “So much prettier than the last one,” he murmurs, his hot breath ghosting over your face. “I'll have to thank Sejin for doing such a good job. He certainly knows what I like.”

You're not sure if you're capable of more self-loathing, but you certainly deserve a berating for the way you blush at his words. Your entire face heats up and you even let out the smallest of moans when Jungkook brushes the underside of your chin, all while staring at you with such obvious interest. If you were a cat, you would've arched your back and purred.

His face is so close to yours, so very close, that you find it hard to think straight, to look anywhere but at his textured lips and the gentle curve of his nose. The way his eyelashes flutter minutely when his eyes travel to your mouth….

A sudden noise startles the both of you, and you're not really surprised to see Namjoon carrying your friend into the dining area while she kicks and screams, spouting out curses in both Korean and English. Her hands and feet are handcuffed and you jump back when Namjoon stops struggling with her to take in the sight of you and Jungkook so close. He cocks his head and lets out a little huff before carefully sitting your friend on the ground. She tries to crawl away, inching along the floor like a worm, but he quickly sits on her back to prevent her escape.

“Take Blue back to the basement until tomorrow,” the rapper orders Jungkook, his deep tone leaving no room for argument.

Jungkook’s face becomes flushed with frustration, but even though he seems on the verge of arguing back, he swallows his words and tugs on your leash silently.

You don't want to leave your friend to deal with Namjoon and the others by herself, but once you're back in the warm hallway watching the sight of Jungkook ’s bobbing head in front of you, you feel kind of relieved. You're going back to the basement now, presumably to be left alone, and it may just be what you need to process everything. To get your mind wrapped around exactly the kind of life you will be living now.

But as soon as you think the words, you think of your best friend’s promise and of the way she desperately wants to get out of here.

No, you can't accept this kind of life. Kidnapping is not ok. Holding people hostage is not ok. Feeding people like animals is not ok. Being Jungkook’s pet is…..

You nearly crash into the subject of your thoughts when he suddenly stops in the hallway, his back still toward you. You half expect to be scolded, as if you did something wrong, but instead the man turns towards you and shyly rubs the back of his neck.

“Uh, do you need to pee?” he asks quietly, watching your reaction carefully.

Well, now that you think about it, you do in fact, need to pee.

You nod, not certain if you're allowed to speak since the last time earned you a shock.

Jungkook seems puzzled by your silence but he shrugs his shoulders and leads you down another hallway until a large room with floor to ceiling windows comes into sight. He guides you to them, and you're surprised to find that the windows are actually doors, designed in a futuristic fashion. Jungkook pushes on the glass and the pane swivels allowing you both to exit.

Outside, it's cloudy and damp. The cool air has condensed into a fine mist, which kisses your skin and causes you to hug yourself. It's not nearly as cold as the basement, but the moisture in the air send shivers down your spine.

You follow Jungkook through the grass, wondering if they have an outhouse out here or something. Perhaps the “animals” weren't allowed to use the same bathrooms as the men? You frown at the idea, but at least they weren't going to make you pee on the grass.

Or so you thought.

Now you both have stopped walking and Jungkook stares at you before flicking his eyes towards the grass. “Go on,” he encourages blinking at you with a neutral expression.

You stare back in horror, the very idea of squatting down in front of him repulsive and just downright embarrassing. Despite the fear of getting shocked again, you shake your head gently, not willing to give up your dignity, no matter how swollen your bladder is.

But instead of punishing you, Jungkook actually blushes, a beautiful rosy shade that creeps into his skin and compliments his boyish smile. “Right,” he muses before turning his whole body away from you. “You probably want your privacy. I'll… um, whistle or something too.”

And to your surprise he does begin to whistle, the soft tune of _DNA_  slipping between his lips. It's actually quite loud out here all alone and though you really don't want to, you drop to the ground to quickly do your business. Getting your damn jeans out of the way is a hassle, but you manage, and soon you're sighing as your bladder finally gets some relief.

All the while Jungkook just keeps whistling into the wind, his back to you. Silently you thank him for the small act of kindness, even if he is still holding your leash.

After your bathroom break, Jungkook takes you back to the basement, but doesn't let you into your cage until he replaces your pillow with a new one and gives you a knitted blanket. You want to thank him, in fact you form half the word on your tongue, but something stops you.

Oh yeah, it's the fact that he's locking you in a cage.

The sound of the lock turning into place immediately squashes any sort of comfort you had found and soon your watching Jungkook walk away carrying your leash. He pauses at the base of the stairs though, and gives you a wistful look.

“You won't always sleep down here,” he explains, his eyes downcast. “But Joon thinks it's a bad idea to take you upstairs so soon.” His gaze flicks up to meet yours and you swear you see tears blur his vision, but then he is gone, leaving you in complete isolation.

All you can do now is get somewhat comfortable in your cage and stare up at the ceiling wondering what the hell has happened to your life. One moment you're a tourist and the next you're a prisoner.

Jungkook’s prisoner.

Jungkook’s pet.

You let out a heavy sigh at the ceiling and a sudden laugh catches your attention.

It's the dark-skinned girl, being locked back in her cage by a frustrated Taehyung. He doesn't say anything to either one of you and leaves in a huff, nearly running back up the stairs. You watch him go and then settle your tired eyes on your visitor.

“Magenta.”

“What?” you question drowsily.

The girl points towards her pink collar and sighs. “My name is Magenta,” she explains, picking up her pillow to fluff it. “I figured I better introduce myself since you're gonna be staying.”

You know you shouldn't be irritated by her presence, but you can help it. “Oh, so now you want to talk to me?” you snap.

Magenta laughs sardonically, getting comfortable in her cage. “Like I said, I didn't know whether you would be sticking around. Jungkook and Namjoon are very picky about their girls.”

You open your mouth to reply, but quickly close it, confused about how you should feel. Should you be flattered that Jungkook approved of you as a pet or horrified at the prospect? Instead of firing back a retort, you wrap yourself in the knit blanket and sigh. “Why do they do this?” you question Magenta, who is still watching you.

The girl shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head, her curls bouncing at the action. “After all this time, even I don't know why really,” she admits, her usually confident tone reduced to a near whisper. “I think it has something to do with power and control.”

You scoff at that statement. “These guys could get any girl they want and could probably get a girl to do anything for them,” you argue. “Why kidnap them?”

Magenta looks you square in the eyes and her own dark orbs seem to hollow out right in front of you. “Think about it this way,” she begins softly, but still unblinking. “Everything in life is chosen for them. What they look like, how they act like, what weight they should be, what music will make them popular…. they have no say in anything. They are puppets for Big Hit and sooner or later, the puppets start to lose their sanity, so they need puppets to control too.”

Well, you're not sure how to reply to that. The girl has a profound point. You guess you never took the time to think about how much goes into being an idol and how much of yourself you have to sacrifice just to keep the fame. Still, wasn't there a better way than degrading other human beings?

You think over her statement and catch something peculiar in her words that has you curious. “You said ’after all this time’. Just how long have you been here?”

Magenta hums to herself, in deep thought. “Well, they never actually let us keep track of the days or months, but their hair color has changed three times if that tells you anything.”

Three times…

You're stunned. It could be an insignificant detail, but it could also mean that three comebacks- and subsequently, three albums- have come and gone since this girl was first kidnapped.

“I don't understand…” you whisper back, but Magenta is already laying down in her cage, readying herself for a night’s sleep.

You're about to ask her what she did that made Taehyung lock her down here for the night, but then the lights dim and you suddenly lose your nerve. So you wrap yourself up tighter and try to sleep, only finally managing to drift off after counting to a hundred several dozen times.

But your slumber is shallow and you're soon awakened by a voice lingering in the dark.

“Blue….”

“Blue…”

You sit up, trying to determine the source of the noise when the front of your cage rattles. Suddenly a bright light is in your face and you recoil as your eyes try to adjust.

The light is coming from a cell phone and the phone is in a hand that you recognize all too well. Suddenly Jungkook is peering into your cage and beckoning to you with a single finger.

“Blue, come here,” he requests, a sleepy grin on his face. “I was thinking and…. Forget what Namjoon said. I can't wait any longer. Follow me.”

You pull the blanket tighter around you, shivering ever so slightly. “Where are we going?” you ask innocently, genuinely worried about your safety.

Jungkook merely smiles before climbing halfway into your cage on his hands and knees. He places his mouth near your ear and suddenly your body is trembling for quite a different reason.

“I'm taking you to my bedroom,” he states simply, his voice echoing in your ear and creeping down your neck. “Where you belong.”


	3. RUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An opportunity presents itself. Can you resist?

The walk to Jungkook's room is the longest you've ever taken.

It doesn't help that the entire building is dimly lit, and the only light is seeping through the occasional windows that you pass. Jungkook is leading you by your leash, but when you stumble in the dark, his hand darts out to catch yours, and for some reason he keeps it there, wrapped lightly around your wrist as he takes you further.

It's deathly quiet too, save for the usual sounds of a building: the soft hum of the air conditioning, the creak of the wooden floors, and the typical pops and groans of the walls.

You're not entirely sure where you're at in relation to the path you took earlier for dinner, but the halls never seem to end and every turn Jungkook makes seems to bring you to a familiar-looking corridor. You liken it to some sort of fun house that aims to keep you trapped forever but then you see a soft light up ahead, spilling out of a room on your left. Hushed murmurs can be heard, and as you approach, you can make out the telltale signs of a television show playing in the background.

Sure enough, Jungkook walks you past what looks like a small living room with a wide leather sofa. A silhouette is curled up on the furniture, his peaceful face contorted into the throes of slumber, pink lips parted towards the ceiling. You instantly recognize Suga as the sleeping man, noting his soft snores and relaxed posture.

Jungkook turns around briefly and holds a slim finger up to his lips, reminding you to remain silent, which you do quite easily. He then begins to creep forward, his bare feet flexing gently as to not wake up his bandmate.

Soon, you both are free from the threat of being discovered and Jungkook resumes his earlier pace, still holding you loosely by the hand as he continues on. It seems you still have a ways to go before your destination, so you take this time to study your “master” in full detail.

Now he seems more relaxed than at dinner time. His features are softer, his eyes filled with drowsiness, but there is something serene about his disheveled looks. He is wearing baggy gray sweatpants and an oversized white shirt that hangs loosely on his slender frame, yet somehow accentuates his physique. He still walks with an air of royalty, holding his head up just so and the moonlight passing through the windows sharpens his jawline.

In other words, he’s breathtaking- otherworldly- and here you are, following him like an actual puppy.

You suddenly feel very hot as this realization, now that you’re no longer half-asleep and confused. You really are following Jungkook to his room in the middle of the night and this thought makes you break out in a cold, clammy sweat. This is really happening and you can't stop yourself from staring at his hand nearly wrapped around yours.

How many times had you imagined meeting him? How many nights had you fallen asleep to his voice ringing through the headphones in your ears? All the pictures on your phone, the countless hours watching videos on the internet, the money you threw at albums and photo cards…..

…. it all seems so trivial now.

All those memories are so small compared to this moment that you never thought you would get yet somehow you don't want.

Just as the thought crosses your mind, Jungkook leads you past what appears to be a large foyer, and that's when you see it.

The front door.

Not an industrial door with padlocks, bolts, and a high tech security system.

Just a simple front door.

You stop walking for just a split second to admire the sight, but a sharp tug of your wrist has you following Jungkook up a set of stairs to your right and then padding down a long hallway with ornate carpeting.

Then, without much fanfare, Jungkook pulls you into a room and locks the door behind you. He then releases your hand and goes to stand in the center of the room, a small sheepish smile on his face. The only light is coming from a lamp on his bedside table and a soft blue glow emanates from a doorway further back.

You aren't certain what you were expecting, but it's not this. Perhaps you thought idols lived in opulence when not in the dorms of their entertainment company, but it seems that even in this supposed mansion, Jungkook lives like every young guy.

There are piles of books on the floor, desk, and shelves. Clothes are scattered haphazardly here and there and the entire place is some form of organized chaos.

“This is the main room,” Jungkook explains suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck. “My studio is back there and then I have a huge bathroom.” As if to prove his claims, he beckons you forward and towards the second room where you cautiously peek inside to find two large computers, a recording microphone, and several machines. Soundproof padding cut in various shapes litters the walls. “It's nothing like what Joon or Yoongi has,” Jungkook pause to shrug, “but it's fun to mess around with.”

You can't help yourself; you openly gape up at your captor, trying to figure out how this could be the same man that had no problems shocking you for your disobedience only hours earlier. He gives you a confused look, as if he can't quite figure out why you haven't spoken yet, but then he is pushing past you on his way back to the main room.

You follow blindly, your leash hanging from your collar and swaying with every movement. If you didn't know any better, it would almost seem so normal being here. As if Jungkook was merely showing a friend around where he lives with a sloppy grin and pouty lips.

He stops at the foot of his bed and then turns toward you, his face blank. His eyes widen momentarily, but then he narrows them just as quickly and his change in demeanor is off-putting.

“Before you can go to bed-” he stops to point at a tiny mattress on the floor in the corner, “you need to be bathed.”

His words don't register in your brain immediately. You're too busy staring at your so-called bed on the floor that you don't pay much attention to the last part of his sentence. But then Jungkook is staring at you so intently that you swear you hear him repeat his words, this time with a darker tone.

Every fangirl jokes about moments like this, but you're not prepared.

“What?” you manage to say, though your voice cracks with anxiety.

Jungkook doesn't answer. Instead he comes to you, grabs your leash and walks you to his bathroom, stopping only to open a small closet near the door and grab a towel and washcloth. He leads you inside the brightly-lit space a little too fast for your liking, and you can't help but recoil when he reaches both hands out for you after setting the towels down on the counter.

His expression darkens when you shy away from his touch, but he must see the fear on your face because he steps back and leans over the large tub to start the water. Soon the bathroom is filled with sound and the hot water sends tendrils of steam swirling all around you, but you're already burning up.

You really hope that you're left alone to wash up, but you have a sinking feeling that you won't be.

Your suspicions are confirmed when Jungkook gets on his knees on the side of the tub and tests the water before turning it off. “Get in,” he murmurs, still swirling his hand in the tub. The other hand reaches for something in the pocket of his pants and you instantly know what it means.

Last time you said no, you got shocked.

You don't want that again, but you also don't want to strip down in front of this beautiful man. Honestly, you would rather pee outside a thousand times than have him see you so bare and exposed.

So instead of arguing your point, you just stand there, paralyzed, watching Jungkook play with the bathwater while droplets scatter up onto his veiny forearms.

Minutes pass before he does something about your lack of movement. As if he could sense your fear, he rises slowly to his feet, watching you with caution. He approaches slowly, like you are a skittish animal in danger of darting off at any moment.

Well, maybe you are.

Maybe your heart is racing and your skin is clammy because you understand the gravity of the situation. A line is about to be crossed and you're not sure if you can handle it.

Not like this. Not with him.

Now Jungkook is standing so close, looking down at you with such intensity. You can feel his eyes sweep over your skin, trailing down from your face to your collar and then further below.

You're in the very same clothes you were kidnapped in: a simple t-shirt and jeans, but the way he stares at you makes you feel far more exposed. The attention is too much and you look away to the artwork hung on the wall.

To your credit, you barely flinch when Jungkook grabs the hem of your shirt and his long fingers brush against your stomach. He pauses then, for far too long, and you force yourself to look back at him, only to find him staring down at his hands, eyes wide and pupils enlarged.

At first you mistake his expression for one of desire, but then the sound of his rapid breathing hits your ears and you grow concerned. “Are you ok?” you ask out of some strange curiosity. The question makes you feel somehow in control of the situation even as Jungkook nods slowly and backs you both up against the wall.

He’s so close now and he smells so sweet. He suddenly looks so much older too, exhaustion present in his deep chocolate eyes. You find yourself studying his features, taking in all the small flaws, the texture of his skin. Though he’s right in front of you, you're finding it hard to believe that he’s real. That he isn't perfect, that he’s human with blackheads on his nose and dry lips. That despite being an idol, his hands are shaking.

You don't know what compels you to act, but you do the unthinkable anyway.

You help Jungkook take off your shirt.

Guiding his hands with your own, you undress, less concerned with your embarrassment and more distracted by just how terrified he looks. With every article of clothing that hits the floor, the more panicked he becomes, his eyes still glued to his hands, not daring to look up at you.

You manage to undress down to your bra and underwear, and that's when Jungkook stops you by pulling his hands away. You're not quite sure what you see flash in his eyes, but it's enthralling and terrifying at the same time.

He looks pleased.

He looks shocked.

He looks confused.

All of these emotions flash across his face in a matter of seconds, but you catch everything as if it had been hours.

Jungkook leans up against the bathroom counter as he runs a hand through his already disheveled hair. He groans as he rubs his eyes and his voice comes out in a gruff whisper. “Keep going,” he urges.

“Are you sure?” you ask, now certain that this entire situation makes him feel uncomfortable. You don't understand when you became so brave or why you're suddenly okay with stripping down in front of your kidnapper, but the moment Jungkook touched you and became afraid, things shifted.

The power dynamic changed.

Jungkook levels his eyes on you and nods, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to chew on it out of anxiety. His hands are still shaking, but he grips the countertop harshly in an effort to stop them.

In the past, you haven't exactly been liberal with your body, but here you are, sliding your bra straps down your shoulder, watching curiously as Jungkook’s eyes follow your every movement. The collar and leash still weigh heavily on your neck, but it's almost as if the objects seem to disappear in the moment.

You reach back to unhook your bra, and Jungkook sucks in his breath. The latch pops open and then you just stand there, arms reached back, both hands holding your bra into place, hesitant to let go.

Jungkook seems transfixed by this, leaning forward ever so slightly in anticipation. “Blue,” he groans, voice thick and husky.

You're suddenly paralyzed as your brain catches up to reality.

Just what the fuck are you doing?

“Blue.” A whisper now, a demand.

You don't move. Your hands are now the ones shaking.

Jungkook pushes off the counter and strides toward you. His arms wrap around you, grasping your hands and you can feel him beginning to tug them apart. You're about to be exposed….

“KOOK!”

You both physically jump at the sound of Namjoon’s voice filtering into the bathroom.

“Did you borrow my metronome?” the rapper asks from the main room, his voice getting closer.

Jungkook pushes you down on the ground with a panicked warning to stay there while he rushes out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. You clasp your bra back into place and crawl to the door, smashing your ear against it.

“Uh, yeah, I think it's in my studio,” you hear Jungkook explain, followed by the sound of the two men shuffling through the room.

“Damn, Kook, how do you find anything in here?” Namjoon teases with a good-natured chuckle before his voice presumably disappears into the other room.

You try to get even closer to the door to hear more but, but it suddenly budges open a few inches and you almost fall onto your face before catching yourself.

You can now see into Jungkook’s abandoned room and your eyes grow wide when your realize his bedroom door is open and unlocked. Somehow, Namjoon must have a key.

“Hey is this a new song you're working on?”

“Yeah it's just a little something….”

“The chord progression is nice.”

“Oh, thanks.”

You stop listening to the conversation.

You can't stop staring at the doorway.

Now is the opportunity you've been waiting for. The front door is just downstairs. The others are sleeping. You could leave and get some help and come back for your friend. Part of you is hesitant to leave, but the other half of your mind still can't shake the feeling of electricity shooting down your spine while Jungkook looked on with a scowl.

Your heart is beating so fast. You don't have time to think. You just act.

You hope your feet aren't making too much noise as you quickly pad across the plush carpeting and out Jungkook’s door, out into the hallway and down the stairs. The foyer comes into view and you could scream out in joy upon seeing the front door so vulnerable.

The doorknob is cold to the touch but your hand could melt right through it. It turns. You nearly pass out from anxiety. The door opens. Cold air rushes inside.

You pull-

A hand clamps down on your mouth and you're being tugged away. The door closes. You're pinned to the wall.

When you catch your breath, the person you least expect is hovering over you, a wicked smile on his pretty pale face.

“Suga,” you whisper, terrified.

The man hums to himself, pleased, before letting out a sardonic laugh.

“That's my name,” he mocks, pressing himself closer. His breath smells of sweet candy and whiskey. “Though right now, I'm not feeling too sweet.”

His smile is mostly gums, a little teeth, but completely sinful.


	4. LIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re caught in a lie..... but you’re not the only one.

“You look cold.”

Suga smiles at his observation, his pale face bathed in the soft moonlight.

You're standing in what appears to be a practice room, complete with a wall of mirrors and a gorgeous baby grand piano which Suga is currently sitting at, teasing the keys with his long fingers.

After he foiled your attempt at escape, he had forcefully grabbed you and lead you to this place without explanation. Now, he’s just sitting there in the near dark, watching you with amusement while playing random melodies and humming to himself.

Now that your heart isn't racing from being caught, your adrenaline is coming down, leaving you with a creeping fear crawling up your spine. The way Suga is looking you over makes you feel a thousand times more self-conscious then Jungkook ever did. At least your “master” was nervous, frightened even, but Suga….. he looks like a deadly predator clothed in ripped jeans and a dark hoodie.

Concerned, you hug yourself, trying to cover up your cleavage and most of your stomach. You're in nothing but the underwear you scrambled out of Jungkook’s bathroom with and now you're regretting not obeying him and staying put like a good girl.

Hell, you're regretting even coming to Korea in the first place.

Suga cocks his head and lets his eyes linger down your form.

“Come here.” His demand is loud and jarring against the music he is gently playing and you snap your attention to him in earnest. Shifting on your feet, you hug yourself tighter.

“You're not going to take me back to Jungkook?” you ask, leveling your eyes on Suga. Suddenly the collar around your neck feels constricting, burning into your skin and leaving you breathless.

Suga stops playing, his tune coming to an abrupt stop. He chews his bottom lip as he thinks your question over, but instead of answering, he simply repeats his earlier command. “Come here,” he practically barks though his posture is relaxed on the piano bench.

You're hesitant to move, but then you remember the painful sting around your neck if you disobey and you shuffle forward cautiously, eyeing the man in front of you for signs that he has a remote to your collar as well.

Suga starts playing again, a soft melody that would be soothing in another situation, but the gentle notes only make you more apprehensive the closer you get. He watches you approach with wide eyes, a small smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. Once you make it to the side of the piano, you pause, unsure of what to do.

“Sit,” he whispers, though the piano bench is mostly taken up by his body.

Has he always been this large? This intimidating? Or are you simply feeling so small under his intense gaze and gruff voice?

When you don't move, Suga tears his fingers away from the instrument and grabs your hips, pulling you to him roughly, causing you to stumble and land on his lap. A breathy laugh escapes from him and before you can scramble away, he winds his arms around you and begins to play once more.

You're not sure what to think.

Minutes ago, you were undressing in front of Jungkook and now you're sitting on Suga’s lap like a small child, your nearly bare form molded tightly to his body. You can feel most of him even through his loose clothing, and you would be lying if you said that your skin didn't flush at the thought of touching him this intimately.

“Suga,” you whisper, trying to reason with him. You're not sure what he intends to do, but you're a woman and he is a man….. you've been kidnapped…. you’re practically nude…

You're not stupid. You understand just how dangerous this situation is.

“Yoongi,” he corrects as his long fingers stall on the keys for a split second. He sounds offended at his nickname, as if he hadn't just answered to it moments earlier. He leans in closer and puts his lips on your ear, giving the shell a gentle kiss. “Call me Yoongi.”

Now that he's so close, you can smell just how much alcohol he has had tonight and you almost gag at the scent. It's crawling all over him, clinging to his lips, his hoodie, his hair. It's indecent on him, your mind unable to justify your perceptions of him with this moment. Instinctively, you shift in his lap, straining your head away, and as soon as you move, you regret the action.

The moan Yoongi lets out is nothing short of sinful. It's deep, husky, and so loud, echoing off the walls and seemingly going on forever. His hands slide down the white piano keys, slipping down the polished black, and onto your thighs, where he grips the muscle harshly, his mouth now teasing your neck.

“You're drunk,” you try to reason, attempting to remind this man of who he really is: the cold but soft musician who wouldn't hesitate to flip off someone but cry with a fan the next moment.

Your attempt fails, however, and as you feel Yoongi begin to nip lightly at your neck, you wonder if this is the real Min Yoongi and what you've seen for years is nothing more than an act, a carefully-crafted mask for the fans.

“I can keep a secret if you can,” Yoongi groans in your ears, his hold on your thighs tightening and teasing the edge of painful. “Do you understand what it's like? Can you even imagine the hell I live in?” He pauses to suck in a deep breath and you swear you can feel his body trembling beneath you. “If I can't leave, neither can you.”

At this point, you're nearly in tears, unable to focus on anything other than the pain radiating from your legs. Your hands fly down to cover his, trying desperately to pull them away, but he's so much stronger than you, so much more determined.

“Please stop,” you whine, now trying to run, but being forcefully held down.

You whimper when Yoongi bites your neck, quickly, but with enough force to nearly break the skin. Lunging forward, you grab the piano in front of you, trying to crawl onto the large instrument in desperation. The keys make an awful clanging sound as you attempt to escape, but finally Yoongi lets go of your thighs in favor of tracing his large hands down your back and gripping your hips.

“You better not disappoint Jungkookie,” he murmurs, holding you in front of him in a comprising position. You don't dare turn around. “You're the only choice we have left.”

His last words have you breaking your promise and gaping back at him with wide eyes.

What did he just say?

Instead of the dark, greedy look he had moments earlier, his eyes are strangely sober, his face forlorn. Though it's dark, you can see tears begin to form in the corners of his deep eyes.

“BLUE!”

Jungkook’s voice rips through the moment and you slide back into Yoongi’s lap, stunned and unsure of how to react.

What were these men doing to you?

Jungkook’s frantic footsteps can be heard approaching and you look to Yoongi in apprehension. Without a word, he slides you off of him and helps you stand before putting a slim finger to his lips to quiet you.

The action unnerves you, but then Jungkook is bursting into the practice room, sweaty and panicked. “Blue,” he rasps out, stumbling to your side until his eyes land on Yoongi sitting so close. He looks between the two of you and furrows his brows. “Why did you go to him?”

It's such an odd question that you find yourself unable to answer. Why didn't he assume that you had ran away? Wouldn't that be his first assumption?

But then you see it, the complete and utter sorrow in his eyes, the emotion threatening to bubble up and spill down his flushed cheeks. His hands are still shaking, but his fists are balled up, his knuckles growing whiter with each second.

“Jungkook,” you open your mouth to respond, but your words halt in your throat. For a single instance, you were about to apologize for making him feel so abandoned, for running away, but there is still some part of you that understands the gravity of the situation.

That it's not right to sympathize with your captor.

Jungkook stares at you intently, lips parted and quivering slightly, hanging on your every word.

“I found her,” Yoongi starts to explain from behind you and you suddenly feel very ill. Tentative drops of sweat begin to form on your forehead and along the nape of your neck as you listen to Yoongi take a deep breath before continuing. “You left your door open, Kook, and she was just waiting there for me. What did you expect?”

Jungkook visibly pales at his elder’s statement and you let out a shuddering breath.

Why wouldn't Yoongi expose your attempted escape?

“YOU TOOK HER?” Jungkook screams, face full of fury while veins begin to erupt all over his forehead and neck. “You know the rules! Namjoon-hyung specifically said that-”

“I know what he said, brat,” Yoongi spits back, rolling his eyes and looking every bit bored with the conversation. “First of all, stop speaking so informally to me. And second, Namu also said not to bring Blue up to your room, didn't he?”

Despite his wrath, Yoongi’s statement causes Jungkook to recoil and stumble over his words. “I… I… Well, you still can't take her… not right…”

Yoongi chuckles at the younger’s sudden loss of bravado and begins to play on the piano once more, humming to himself with smug satisfaction. You're too engrossed with watching his arrogance that you jump when Jungkook touches your cheek. Startled, you look up at him and he gently grasps your head and leans it back to examine your throat.

“No, don't,” you start to protest, knowing exactly what he will find there.

Jungkook doesn't say much when he discovers Yoongi’s playful bite, instead he clenches his jaw and his dark eyes grow even blacker, rage sparking in them. He looks over to his elder and speaks through grit teeth. “You touched her.”

“I did,” Yoongi responds casually, still playing a sweet song that haunts the room and swirls around you. “Don't leave her unattended.”

“Don't touch my stuff,” Jungkook practically growls before grabbing your wrist and tugging you out the door. The last thing you see is Yoongi’s gummy smile and glittering eyes watching you leave with unbridled amusement.

Unlike earlier, Jungkook doesn't seem to care about waking anyone up, and this time he slams his bedroom door loudly, locking it furiously a moment later. He turns to you, his face still dark, and you instinctively back away.

You've never seen him like this. He towers over you, muscular and intimidating, all his youthfulness evaporated away to reveal this _man_  that traps you with his stare.

“I'm sorry,” you squeak out, unsure of when you started to care so much. Perhaps you don't, and you're just trying not to get shocked, but part of you is genuinely troubled by his reaction at having lost you.

Does he actually care about you?

You could slap yourself. Of course not! You're just a pet…

“Clean up,” Jungkook orders, pointing to the bathroom and when you follow his directions he quickly shuts the door behind you, leaving you all alone in front of the tub.

It doesn't take long for you to bathe nor is it that hard. There’s towels in here and a bottle of soap and shampoo and you don't take your time, afraid that if you mess around, you will get punished.

When you're done bathing, however, you do take a few minutes to replay your encounter with Yoongi over and over in your head. He seemed so distraught, obviously driven to drinking and trying to assault you, but it was one thing in particular that has you confused.

_“You better not disappoint Jungkookie. You're the only choice we have left.”_

What did that even mean? And the tears in his eyes? Why seem so concerned for his friend yet treat him like shit the next moment?

You don't get much time to mull it over because Jungkook is knocking furiously on the door and you dress hurriedly before opening it for him.

If you expected him to pick up where you left off earlier, you get a surprise, because he takes you back down to the basement and leaves you there to sit under the the knowing gaze of Magenta.

* * *

 

You don't see Jungkook for nearly a week.

After the first two days of their manager, Sejin, taking care of all of you, Magenta finally takes pity on you and explains the situation.

“Their promoting the album or some kind of shit,” she informs you one afternoon after dinner from inside her cage. “Probably doing fan meets and pretending that they aren't some twisted fuckers who lock up girls in their basement.”

She says the last statement with a smile and you're not entirely sure if she thinks your situation is funny or depressing. You decide to keep your questions to yourself, but at night your dreams are plagued with them and each progressing day you find yourself growing more unsettled.

While you've gotten used to the routine- wake up, pee, eat, back to cage, yard time for about two hours, eat, then back to cage for sleep- you grow restless despite the other girls being nicer towards you, the occasional hot showers, and the new clothes you receive every few days. Even though you are gaining familiarity with your new life, you can't help but notice the empty cage next to yours.

At first, you thought that your friend was being held upstairs for disobedience, but as the days passed, you began to grow concerned. Every day during yard time, you ask the other girls if they have seen or heard from her and every day they gave you the same blank stares and shake their heads slowly.

Today, you sit under a tree, tearing up the grass beneath you violently, thinking about just what could've happened to her. She’s your best friend and the last time you saw her, it was more than apparent that Namjoon was not gonna put up with her disobedience. In fact, the very thought of him twists your gut and ignites your blood.

You don't understand.

These men are nothing like they appear on the internet.

Sure, their mannerisms are similar, as well as their faces and bodies. Their talent is obvious too, but after dealing with both Jungkook and Yoongi, you've become painfully aware that something darker exists within them, something you're not quite sure the other girls see.

When they talk about their masters, it's always reverent, as if getting kidnapped and treated like a dog by your favorite boyband was paradise, and you suppose for many fangirls it would be.

But you were different.

At least you hoped.

After musing over your experience, you decide that you’ve had enough and quickly spring to your feet, crossing the large wooded yard in a huff. Your bare feet are cool against the dewy grass, but you pay no mind as your targets appear comfortably sitting on the horizon.

The twins, or Indigo and Violet as Yoongi calls them, instantly roll their eyes when they notice your approach.

“We haven't seen your friend.” Indigo quickly dismisses your usual question, opting instead to focus on braiding small wildflowers into her sister’s blonde hair. Violet makes a noise of agreement while organizing the large quantity of smooth pebbles at her feet.

“I have a different question,” you explain, making yourself at home on the grass next to them. Both girls give you withering glares, but you're determined to get some answers. “So I'm just gonna come right out and ask, but what exactly do the guys expect of us?”

Violet quirks a brow at the ground but keeps her head still so her sister can continue working on her hairstyle. “Like, what do you mean? We’re here to keep them company and stuff.” The way she trails off on the last sentence peaks your interest.

You decide to suck it up and cut to the chase. “Do they expect sex from us?”

At your question, both girls visibly blanch, their already pale skin becoming even milkier.

Violet whips around to address you despite making her sister lose her place on her braid. “I wish! But they have all these stupid rules about touching and nudity,” she spits, obviously annoyed. “And believe us, we've tried. We practically beg Yoongi all the time but he never so much as touches us.”

“It's fucking unfair,” Indigo laments from beside her sister.

You're stunned, which surprises you because you honestly feel like you now live in a constant state of shock. “Not even when he’s really drunk?” you ask, mouth agape.

Now it's the twins’ turn to look paralyzed at the question.

After a few moments of repeated blinking, Indigo regains her composure and lets out a dismissive laugh. “Yoongi doesn't have drinking problem,” she reasons, a smug grin finding its way onto her features. “And we should know, because we're always with him.”

You look over to Violet who is wide-eyed and staring at the grass as if the vegetation could consume her at any moment. She doesn't reply to your question, instead mumbling softly under her breath.

When you look back to Indigo, a disturbing smile has crawled onto her face and the forced nature of it causes you alarm. Rising to your feet, you brush off your jeans and thank them for the help.

As you walk back to your tree, you find that your problems have grown exponentially within a matter of minutes and something tells you that it's only going to get worse.

The twins could've only spoken about their particular experience with Yoongi, but as you look around at the other girls scattered around the yard, you have the sudden sinking feeling that they would all answer the same way.

If so, you're in more danger than you previously thought. Because something about you has caused two of your seven kidnappers to break their own rules.

As if she could sense your inner turmoil, Magenta strolls by, holding a battered book that Sejin gave her a few days ago for “good behavior”.

“I wouldn't think too hard,” she teases, dark skin flushed with a dewy glow in the afternoon sun. “Curiosity kills the cat every time.”

And with that, she leaves you standing under your tree, confused and anxious. Your eyes are fixated on the ground, but after a few moments you lift them toward the mansion, skimming past the lower level doors and up to the second floor where you know the boys live.

What you don't expect is to see all seven of them staring at you from one of the large windows, their expressions grim and impassive. Jungkook is in front, his gaunt face like polished stone and beside him Yoongi watches you just as darkly.

You blink and suddenly they are no longer there.

Your knees become weak.

Something is wrong.

Wrong with this house, wrong with the seven men who brought you here, and now with you, because you can't stop your mind from picturing their beautiful faces framed by such sinister darkness.


	5. SAVE ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs you now before you fall.

“Gather around ladies and have a taste.”

Jin punctuates his statement with a devilish grin urging you and the other “pets” to come closer with a crooked finger. The girls shuffle forward, crossing the shining stainless steel kitchen to gather around the tall man.

Yellow (Jin’s girl) gives her master a wide smile as he brings a spoon full of broth to her lips. She tastes the liquid and a low hum of agreement echoes from deep within her throat. “It’s amazing,” she squeals, looking up at Jin with adoration in her big eyes.

“Why thank you.” Jin’s expression softens at her look, but then he forces his gaze away to scan the other girls gathered around him. “Ok, who’s next?”

One by one the girl's taste his latest meal, but you hang behind, watching the scene with curiosity.

The boys had gotten back two days ago and yet nothing had really changed for you. Jungkook barely paid any attention to you and Yoongi was like a ghost, always flitting around the edges of your existence. The only time either of them acknowledged you was when Jungkook came and got you for feeding and yard time and Yoongi passed you in the hall on the way to get the twins. While it was a relief to get away from the intensity of your encounters with both of them, the sudden static silence left you feeling more uneasy than usual, and this latest development with Jin was only adding to your anxiety.

Everyday, one of the boys was supposed to get all the girls and have them do chores. Their first day back, Taehyung supervised while everyone did laundry, though he really just laid down on top of the row of industrial dryers and played some handheld video game, his tongue sticking out in frustration. The next day, J-Hope (who insisted on being called Hobi when you tried to ask him a question) was in charge of cleaning, which included hours of scrubbing, vacuuming, and wiping various surfaces around the mansion.

Today though, Jin was tasked with having the girls weed the gardens, but instead, he decided to make a show of his culinary skills, a rare treat for you “pets” who usually eat bland meat and some vegetables.

Red (Hobi’s girl) had said that the eldest band member is always in a good mood after they come back from promotion, but given the strange incidents in recent history, you were skeptical to let yourself feel at peace even for a moment’s notice.

Your tension begins to recede however, as Jin continues to laugh and joke around with the other girls, the picture of happiness in his fitted pink hoodie and light-washed jeans. He is taking the advice of the girls, adding a dash of salt to his concoction before offering it for another round of scrupulous tasting.

“Alright, now lets get some bowls and eat up!” he announces jovially, and a sudden stampede of girls flies past you to the pantry.

You watch them leave with mild interest and when you turn around, you jump at how close Jin is standing, a smile on his handsome face.

“Want a taste?” he asks, but his tone is far lower than it was a moment ago.

You nod, still puzzled by his cheerful disposition, and follow him to the stove where he dips the wide metal spoon into the pot and produces it full of steaming liquid. He brings it to your mouth and you instinctively open wide, but Jin quickly pulls the spoon away and scolds you gently.

“Blow,” he instructs, voice stern. When you stare at his strange request, he giggles and rests the spoon on your parted lips. “It’s too hot, so blow on it first.”

“Oh, right,” you murmur, doing as suggested.

Jin gives you an odd smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes and you can't help but feel your heart begin to race. “That's a good girl,” he coos, still watching you with interest. He then pokes the spoon forward, urging you to taste once more.

When the liquid hits your tongue, you nearly lose your mind. It's so delicious and warm, streaming down your throat that you shudder at the sensation. The flavor is heavenly, a heady mix of savory, salty, and tangy, and it's been so long since you've had a decent meal that you can't help yourself.

Modesty flies out the window and you grab Jin's wrist, pulling the large spoon towards you, slurping up the rest of the broth hungrily. If you thought Jin would be fazed by your strange behavior, you were wrong.

“That's right, swallow it all,” he whispers, a chuckle playing in the back of his throat. “Swallow everything I give you like a good girl.”

Despite your ravenous state, you freeze up, eyes drifting up to the man looming over you. His features are still warm, his overall presence soothing, but his words have left you paralyzed. Your mind instantly flashes back to the prior incidents with Yoongi and Jungkook and you pale, spoon still in your mouth.

This is exactly what you were afraid of- attracting another of these men’s lustful attention.

What would happen now? Would Jin push you to your knees and use the words he had just spoken in a different context?

And why is it suddenly so damn hot in this kitchen?

Just as you start to contemplate an exit strategy, the other girls return with the bowls and Jin promptly takes back his spoon, tossing it into the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes. He then retrieves a ladle and serves his guests, giving each of you a generous helping of his meal. Everyone eats in relative silence, the other girls too invested in their food to make small talk. All the while, Jin enjoys his meal with a teasing grin and eyes that can't quite seem to leave you alone.

When everyone is through, Jin collects the bowls, placing them in the sink before sighing heavily. “I guess it's time for yard work now,” he pouts, hands on his hips.

The girls around you protest with groans and whines, but Jin begins walking towards the exit confidently. “Come on,” he encourages, waving his guests out. “If we finish early, maybe I can sneak us some candy?”

At that, the girl's bust out in a chorus of cheers and eagerly leave the kitchen, laughing as if they were nothing more than carefree schoolgirls and not captives.

Of course, you're the last one out the door, gingerly stepping around Jin, who watches you with a blank expression. You make it out into the hallway without incident, but a low voice causes you to stop in your tracks.

“I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable,” Jin whispers, coming up behind you. He doesn't move to touch you and you can't decide if you're grateful or disappointed. He sucks in a deep breath and you have the sudden urge to turn around and look at him, but you don't, content without his handsome face tempting you. “I just like to appreciate the obvious beauty of things, even if I know they are nothing but trouble for me.”

His statement strikes you as odd, especially since it's you he is referring to, and though you should feel concerned, you blush furiously. How could you not? He is obviously interested in you on some level, despite the “rules” the twins had told you about.

What was it about you? Were you really the only girl out of all the “pets” that have attracted the band’s attention or was it all just a sick game?

An even better question was why you even cared….

“Look at me,” Jin requests from behind you, his large hands coming to rest tentatively on your hips, soft and unassuming. You turn in his arms to find him looking at you with careful eyes. “I really am sorry… I just get so _pent up_  sometimes and I have a hard time not expressing it.”

You nod along with his explanation, dismissing his apology. You should leave it right there, turn around and go to the gardens, but now you are overtly curious. Magenta warned you against such a thing, but you need to know.

“Why me?” you manage to ask, looking up into Jin’s sweet brown eyes. He looks so princely that you're having a hard time believing he has his hands on you.

Jin thinks over your question, pulling one of his shapely lips between his teeth. He cocks his head and grins while a healthy blush blossoms along his sharp cheekbones. “You're different,” he explains. “You're so much more _aware_  of things and that makes you special.”

Despite the vague answer, you feel flattered by his observation, letting out an involuntary giggle like a sappy schoolgirl in front of her crush.

Jin laughs along with you, smiling brightly while he rubs the small of your back in gentle, small circles. You're practically in his arms now, and while you should feel uncomfortable, something about him makes you feel safe, like a big sagely brother protecting you.

“Aren't you supposed to be in the garden, _hyung_?” Jungkook's clipped tone is almost unrecognizable, but sure enough, he is standing in the hall, glaring at the scene before him.

Instantly you pull away from Jin, your hands flying to your collar. Jungkook doesn't make a move to shock you, but he certainly isn't happy. First he finds you with Yoongi and now Jin….. You can only imagine what he’s thinking, and though he has been ignoring you lately, you feel guilty.

“We got caught up in conversation,” Jin explains cheerily, completely unaffected by how disheveled Jungkook looks, seething in his baggy shirt and sweats. “But now we will be on our way. Come on, Blue.”

Without much fanfare, Jin pushes past you and you follow, but not before mouthing an apology to Jungkook and bowing to him slightly. You hope the reverent actions will ease his anger, but then you hear him let out a frustrated huff.

Thankfully, Jin leaves you alone while you and the girls work outside, plucking stray weeds from the flower beds before transplanting some seedlings into more suitable locations.

Afterwards, you are allowed a shower in one of the many bathrooms on the first floor and then you settle down for the night in your cage, using the last remaining hours of the lights being on to read the book Magenta had let you borrow. It was old and boring, but it was something to do and you got awfully lonely after the boys took each of their girls up to their rooms for the night.

You still hadn't seen your friend, but Orange said that she had once while she was with Jimin, and she relayed that your friend looked fine physically but was obviously still pissed off at Namjoon.

You had to giggle at that; that was definitely your bestie.

So with the knowledge that she was alive, you fall asleep, wrapped in a thin cotton blanket.

Sometime later, the lights flicker to life once more, waking you violently. Once your eyes adjust the harsh glare, you're stunned to find Jungkook at the bottom of the basement stairs.

He dangles a set of keys from his fingers.

“Let’s try this again.”

* * *

 

It’s so cold in Jungkook’s room that you shiver on your tiny mattress on the floor uncontrollably. You have a small blanket, but even that's not enough to thoroughly warm you.

You had thought about asking for another blanket when he had brought you up from the basement, but he ignored your presence, angrily locking his door before telling you to stay put then curling up in his own large bed and promptly falling asleep.

You're not sure why he even brought you up here if he is going to ignore you, but you also don't want to relive your last experience in this room, seeing as how it ended up so terribly.

So you lay there, looking up at the ceiling and nearly freezing to death. Finally, you decide to find something to cover up with and you notice one of Jungkook's signature white t-shirts lying crumpled on the floor near you. It's probably dirty, but at this point you're desperate, so you crawl over and put it on, instantly regretting your decision.

It smells so good. So sweet like Jungkook and if you close your eyes, it's almost as if he is right there next to you, his skin pressed tightly to yours….

“Blue…”

Your eyes shoot wide open in sheer panic.

Oh shit. Were you not supposed to leave the mattress?

“Blue…” Jungkook groans, his voice strained and weak.

The sound is alarming, so you rise to your feet to carefully approach the bed. You can't see much of him in the near dark, so you just hover at the edge, waiting for further instruction. But all you hear is his ragged breathing which sounds wet and shuddering.

“Jungkook?”

Nothing.

After a few more tense moments, you decide to at least check on the man. Something about the noises coming from his chest sound strange and at the risk of another shocking, you feel the need to ensure his safety.

Fumbling with the contents of his nightstand, you find the lamp and a soft warm glow illuminates your master, who is curled in on himself, clinging to his comforter. His face is flushed, skin glistening with sweat, which you notice permeates the bedding surrounding him.

In fact, he is sweating so profusely that you instantly know something is wrong. Tendrils of dark hair are stuck to his face, his lips swollen and cherry red while his muscular frame is racked with tremors.

“So cold,” Jungkook mutters under his breath, still trying to burrow himself further into the bed. His eyes are closed, and you watch his long lashes flutter as he shudders with his fever.

Tentatively, you reach out, brushing his hair back to feel his forehead burn under your palm. “You're sick,” you whisper, letting your hand linger. Jungkook seems to melt into your touch, probably enjoying your icy skin soothing his fever. You swallow hard at the sight, feeling your heart soften the longer you watch him struggle. “Should I go get someone to help?” you ask, pulling away from him to search for the keys for the door.

A strong hand lashes out to catch your arm and you look down to find Jungkook sitting up partially, his eyes hooded. “No…. I just need… heat,” he drawls, body shaking with exertion.

You look down at the grip on your arm and nod slowly. You could help him with that. Just some blankets and-

“Run a bath,” Jungkook orders, though his voice is barely more than a squeak. “Make it hot.”

He lets go and you rub your forearm as you make your way to the bathroom quickly. You set to work making the tub as inviting as possible, turning the water temperature to the highest setting possible and filling it nearly to the brim. You know that sweating out a fever involves being completely immersed, so the more water, the better. Luckily, the tub is quite large and you almost regret losing the opportunity to bathe in it.

“Is it ready?”

Jungkook hangs in the doorway, leaned up against the frame for support. He is still shaking, but his face is relaxed, drowsy even, but that's not what you focus on.

No, you can't look at his face for too long because he is nude.

Completely nude.

You whip your head back to the tub and pretend to test the water, not caring that your flesh feels like it's plunged into lava. Instead, you ignore the pain in favor of trying to regulate your breathing.

Obviously, the fever has lowered Jungkook’s inhibitions because this is definitely not the same man who freaked out when trying to take off your shirt. Now, he just casually strolls past you and tests the water himself, humming in agreement before lowering himself down into the tub slowly, moaning with each conquered inch.

You've been challenged almost every moment since you were kidnapped, but nothing compares to this.

Fuck.

That's literally the only word your brain can form, watching Jungkook sink into the tub, head thrown back with sinful lips quivering in pleasure.

Oh you definitely have a problem now. His nude image is practically seared into your mind, and though the water now covers him, you can still see the long caramel plains of his rigid torso, down further to places that remind you all too much of your femininity.

You can't help but stare while Jungkook chases after relief from his illness, but when he turns his head and levels those beautiful chocolate eyes on you, you know that you have to make decision.

You spring to your feet and move to exit the bathroom, desperate for some relief from your own sickness, but Jungkook grabs onto the oversized shirt of his that you're now wearing and you stumble backwards, slipping on water on the slick tile.

For a moment, you believe that you're going to crack your head against the porcelain tub, but then you're being pulled down into a pool of heat so all-consuming that it makes you cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

It seems Jungkook corrected his rash action and saved you, but now you're in the tub with him, practically straddling his naked body. The white shirt balloons around you and Jungkook makes an amused face despite feeling ill.

“Is this my shirt?” he asks breathily, his hands playing with the soaked fabric. “It looks…. good on you.”

You nod, speechless, because you're wearing nothing but his shirt, a camisole, and athletic shorts, and thanks to the water, you can feel every inch of his hard body beneath you.

Every inch.

Suddenly you're on fire, a furious blush consuming every part of you and sweat begins to form on your hairline. Steam rises from the water, making your state even more unbearable, and Jungkook notices your discomfort, frowning up at you.

“You're sick too?” he asks innocently, and you can tell that his judgement is still impaired by the fever. You try to get out of the tub, but Jungkook’s already stripping you of his shirt, throwing it over the edge where it slaps onto the tile below. He doesn't stop there though, seemingly invested in helping you feel better by removing the sources making you overheat.

You try to protest, but even in his ill state he's still stronger, making quick work of your camisole, and before you can even blink, you're naked from the waist up, sitting on top of him.

Jungkook seems satisfied with his aid, but you can tell the exact moment that he realizes your nudity. His eyes grow impossibly wide and he grips the edge of tub harshly.

Something hard and long pokes you from underneath the water.

Now it's your turn to be paralyzed, staring down at Jungkook as if he had grown a second head. You wait, hoping that Namjoon will come bursting in like last time and save you, but silence rings out amongst the gentle sloshing of water and your combined breathing.

Jungkook shudders under your gaze and his hips involuntarily buck with the action, sending you lurching forward. You catch yourself by placing your hands on his muscled abdomen, bringing your faces even closer. Jungkook watches you intently before his eyes become lidded, sweat sliding down his face to collect on his plump lips.

You find yourself watching the droplets, instinctively leaning in, your hands sliding down his torso slowly. It's as if your mind refuses to interrupt the moment, letting you act in a state somewhere between dream and reality. Everything slows down, letting you savor every labored breath and the sensation of the water dancing along your skin.

Jungkook is staring at your mouth now, leaning in, daring to meet you halfway.

His lips never make it yours however, because he seizes up, a strangled sound getting caught in his throat before his eyes roll back into his skull and he slumps backward unconscious.

You let out a small scream, alarmed at the ghostly pallor spreading over his flesh. He begins to slide down into the tub, but your body is keeping him upright. Cradling his face, you try desperately to wake him, but he's out cold, and you watch in horror as his eyes move rapidly underneath his thin eyelids. Then his movement ceases and his chest goes completely still.

He isn't breathing.

Scrambling out of the tub, you rush to the bedroom door, pulling on the doorknob and cursing when the lock won't budge. You throw yourself at every surface in the room, searching for keys, but when you find none, you make a rash decision.

You fly to the nearest wall and begin furiously banging on it, screaming for help, knowing that time is of the upmost importance. You look back into the bathroom, terrified at seeing Jungkook still passed out and sinking further into the water with each passing minute.

“Damn it!”

You pound harder, scream louder, and finally your efforts are rewarded when the door begins to jiggle, the sound of keys the most beautiful thing you've ever heard.

Hobi rushes into the room with the most ridiculous expression, clad in nothing put tight-fitting athletic pants.

“Blue?”

“Jungkook needs help,” you shout, rushing to Hobi and grabbing him roughly to lead to the bathroom.

Behind you, more people show up at the door, most notably, Sejin, who immediately rushes into the bathroom.

It's all you can do to watch as Hobi heaves Jungkook out of the tub, water cascading noisily onto the floor, while Sejin begins CPR, desperately willing the young unconscious man to breathe.

You try to get to him, but suddenly Yoongi holds you back, hugging you to his body while trying to calm you down. Jin appears out of nowhere and grabs both of your hands and rubs them soothingly.

Jimin and Orange watch on with horrified expressions and Taehyung is on his knees screaming Jungkook’s name and burying his face into his hands.

The last to join the chaos is Namjoon, and the others part for him as if he was some silent commanding force. He too is shirtless and you furrow your brow upon seeing the myriad of red, angry scratches running down the length of his back.

But then he is turning towards you, face full of seething fury. “What did you do to my brother?” he demands, fists balling up.

“I-”

But you don't get to reply, because a fit of coughing erupts from the bathroom and you could nearly cry upon seeing Jungkook gasping for air.

Hobi stands up slowly, bowing his chest out defiantly, looking Namjoon in square the eye. “She saved his life, that's what she did,” he explains curtly before his eyes drop to the ground. “We owe her everything.”

And that's when reality hits you.

Jungkook almost died.

You're topless and soaked in bath water.

And all seven of your kidnappers are staring at you as if you're the last woman in the universe.

 

 


	6. WAR OF HORMONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re given a unique responsibility but can you handle the pressure?

The moment Jungkook had stopped breathing, you knew everything would change, but you were woefully unprepared.

Sejin sighs heavily as he rubs his temples, collecting himself before he continues addressing everyone gathered in the small room.

You and the rest of the band are awkwardly sitting on the large plush couches of the mansion’s foyer, each of you fiddling with something to keep your nerves at bay.

For you, it's the cloth mask that Sejin had insisted you wear for fear that you had been exposed to whatever Jungkook had contracted. After they revived him, he was taken to the closest hospital, and only an hour ago, Sejin had received a call about what exactly plagued the youngest member.

The doctors were adamant that Jungkook merely had the flu virus and the illness coupled with an exhausting and rigorous schedule had caused his body to give out, but you weren't so sure.

Sejin continues to explain the finer details of the doctor’s diagnosis, and the longer he talks the more you notice the agitation of the other members. Yoongi in particular is gripping the armrest of the sofa with white knuckles, a deep scowl on his face.

“Jungkook simply overworked himself,” Sejin declares, but a rumbling laugh cuts him off.

“ _He_  overworked _himself_?” Yoongi questions sardonically, a tight smile on his soft face. “This happened because he’s not allowed to fucking eat! Seriously, one cup of rice and banana per meal?” To his right, Namjoon leans over to try to calm the rapper down, but Yoongi springs to his feet, pulling his arm away harshly. “I know no one wants to say anything, but I'm fucking tired of acting like it's not a big deal! What the fuck did you think would happen?”

The air in the room instantly becomes thicker, the palpable tension punctuating Yoongi’s passionate outburst.

In response, Sejin adjusts his position in the armchair and levels a stern glare at the rapper. “You know I don't have any control over that.”

“But don't you?” Taehyung finally speaks up, his eyes swollen and puffy from sobbing. His deep, rich voice is strained with grief and he looks over at their manager sheepishly, as if he's afraid of the man. “You're the one that enforces the rules.”

Now it's your turn to become unnerved as Sejin suddenly looks your direction before looking around the room at the boys as if to warn them about revealing too much around you. But it's too late, as you now begin to understand more about the dynamic of the band.

You've heard the rumors and horror stories about the industry, but could it really be true? Was one of the most popular bands really not immune to such a sickening lifestyle- overworked, underfed, and abused?

“I called corporate, and they assure me that Jungkook will be taken care of properly,” Sejin replies, a strange solemn expression flashing over his face before his cold countenance returns, the picture of robotic professionalism.

No one dares to speak up.

You look down at your hands lying in your lap, your fingers still pruny from the bath. Yoongi’s large hoodie covers your naked frame, and you're grateful that he offered it to you immediately after Jungkook was saved.

“Blue.”

You snap your head up as soon as Sejin calls your name, grimacing the moment you realize that you now have no problem responding to the given name.

“Seeing as how you could've been possibly exposed to whatever strain of flu that Jungkook has, it’s best if you're placed in quarantine until he gets better,” the manager explains, his unblinking eyes holding you captive.

You nod slowly in understanding, wanting desperately to ask more questions, but knowing that it wouldn't help your situation anyway.

Hobi comes to life out of his stupor on the other end of the couch and clears his throat. “I'm assuming Kookie will also be in the quarantine with Blue, right?”

“Yes, they will be confined to the suite in the east wing for the time being.”

“Then we will just have to be patient and wait until everything has blown over,” Namjoon quickly inserts, eyeing Hobi and seemingly answering some unspoken question between them.

“Who will take care of Jungkook?” you speak up, your voice slightly muffled by the mask. All eyes are on you now and a small smile erupts on Jin’s face. Your eyes are immediately drawn to it, because it's the only bit of positivity in the room.

“You will, of course,” Jin declares brightly. “Assuming that you don't get sick as well. I mean, I think what Sejin has in mind is that we limit the chances of the rest of us and the staff falling ill, so you're the logical choice.”

Oh, so you were nothing more than a useful tool? So they weren't so grateful for you saving their band member that they trusted you with his health. Once again, you were violently reminded of your place.

“This is bullshit,” Yoongi spits, leaving the room in a huff.

The others watch him go with concerned expressions and Taehyung rises to his feet, dusting off his pajama pants. “I should go after him,” he mumbles, but Sejin stops his exit.

“There’s no need,” the manager explains curtly. “I removed all the liquor in the house.”

Taehyung begins to walk again. “That's never stopped him before,” he mutters before finally leaving the room.

All that's left in his wake is silence.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Hobi walks over to you and offers to help you out of your seat with a strong hand. “Let’s get you dressed and settled into your new room,” he whispers softly, his eyes smiling at you despite the saltwater threatening to fall from them.

The gesture is so kind that you feel your own tears begin to form and suddenly he's reaching out to wipe the water off your heated cheeks. He smiles at you again, and you honestly believe that this man could be the living embodiment of the sun and every warm feeling that ever existed.

You take his hand and he pulls you up and then you're walking, fingers intertwined but you both don't make it far.

“One more thing,” Sejin announces behind you. You turn to find him squirming awkwardly in his chair, his face reddening quickly. “I'm sorry, but I have to ask what exactly you and Jungkook were doing when he fell ill. You both were nude…. there are rules…”

Instantly, your face begins to burn with embarrassment, eyes darting to anywhere but the men in the room.

You knew what you _weren't_  doing, but you weren't so sure that something wouldn't have happened had Jungkook not passed out.

“Hyung!” Jin gasps, scandalized. “You can't just ask those kind of things!” He rushes to your side and grabs your other hand and you gaze up at him, confused at all the intimate touching . “Yes there are rules, but it’s _Jungkook_  after all and-”

“Did you fuck or not?” Namjoon interrupts from his place on one of the couches, chin resting in his hand, clearly annoyed. His dark eyes bore into you, demanding an answer.

“No, I was helping him run the bath when my clothes got soaked,” you grit out, not liking his demeanor one bit. What the hell happened to the dorky intellectual in all the internet videos?

“I believe her,” Hobi states, tugging on your hand. “Lets go.”

“Me too,” Jimin announces suddenly and you pivot to face him, having forgot about his presence due to his silence. He had taken Orange back to the basement right after Jungkook was loaded into the ambulance, but after that, he hadn't spoken a word. Now he's just sitting there staring at the floor with his plump lips pursed in concentration.

For some reason that you have yet to comprehend, Namjoon completely accepts Jimin’s faith in you and you're given permission to leave with Hobi and Jin in tow.

The two help you gather your belongings, change into a fresh outfit, and take you to the “suite” that you and your master would be isolated in. The entire place was like a mini apartment, complete with a kitchenette and a stocked pantry.

Jin gives you advice on what kind of meals that you could make for Jungkook while he was recovering and Hobi sets about making the two beds in the rooms and straightening up the main room.

Then the men linger in the doorway, clearly hesitant to say their goodbyes.

“I know this must be confusing for you,” Jin states after a long, awkward silence. “One moment you're a pet and now you're being allowed to play house with our maknae, but please don't make the mistake of thinking too much of yourself.”

You stare up at him blankly, hovering somewhere between confused and insulted.

“What he means, is that things will go back to the way they were before whenever Jungkook gets better, so don't get your hopes up or else you'll be disappointed,” Hobi explains softly, picking up your hand and holding it between his. He stares at you with an adoration that makes absolutely no sense.

“Why are you like this?” you find yourself whispering. “Why treat me so nicely one moment but continue to remind me that I'm just a ’pet’? Why?”

The two men seem taken aback by your question and Hobi practically throws your hand away from him. “Welcome to our life,” he spits before opening the door aggressively and practically pulling Jin out with him. “You get used to it.”

And with that, the lock is clicked into place, and you're left to wait for Jungkook with seething hatred burning inside you.

* * *

 

Turns out babysitting Jungkook was easier than expected.

For one, from the moment Sejin brought him to the suite, the maknae slept around the clock. They had given him some medicine to ease his flu at the hospital, which helped with his body aches and chills, but induced drowsiness.

So for the time being, you were on your own, left to enjoy the amenities of the suite while tending to Jungkook every so often. Sejin came to the door every evening after dinner for a full report, but other than the manager, no one came to visit.

The first day, your only job was to make sure he was still breathing and wake him up every eight hours for a dose of the medication. He was pretty much incoherent, but childlike, and you found his little frustrated groans somewhat adorable.

Day two saw the first of many bowls of soup you would make for him, even if he did only eat two spoonfuls at a time before rolling over and falling back to sleep.

On the third day, you were watching tv in the main room, happily munching on a bag of chips when Jungkook truly woke up out of his stupor for the first time. He whined your name for several minutes and when you rushed into the room, his eyes lit up, as if he wasn’t expecting you to actually be there. He requested water and lots of Gatorade before trying to get out of bed, which you warned him against.

But he wouldn’t listen and like a new foul on shaky legs, promptly collapsed to the ground. He groaned in frustration and tried to pick himself up, but his muscles were too exhausted and he couldn’t get off the floor.

That’s when the whole Hobi thing started.

Jungkook insisted on you texting the older man to help pick him up and several minutes later, you opened the front door to a breathless and concerned J-Hope.

He helped his friend get back in bed and then stayed around for a few hours, awkwardly sitting next to you on the couch and occasionally making comments about the drama on the tv. You tried to make pleasant conversation, but his harsh words on the day he and Jin left you here had made you somewhat bitter.

“I’m sorry about the way I acted,” he eventually admitted, turning to you with a forlorn expression, his sad eyes framed by circular glasses that made him look far more handsome than should be allowed. “I was concerned about Kook and lately it’s been hard to act normal around you.”

Normal?

You could’ve laughed. Since when was kidnapping and forcing girls to act like dogs normal and treating them as humans considered inappropriate?

Your face must’ve given away your thoughts because Hobi dropped his head into his hands and sighed heavily. When he finally looked at you he seemed angry at himself and he apologized profusely before leaving in a huff.

You didn’t expect much out of the incident, but the next day he came back. And then the next.

By the end of the week, Hobi had visited every day for two or three hours, mainly to talk to Jungkook and help the boy to the bathroom now that he wasn’t so dehydrated. His visits had become so commonplace that you expected his soft knock every night, but for some reason he still hasn’t showed up tonight.

You’ve been waiting near the door, casually flipping through the stack of magazines on the coffee table, even though you’ve read through them multiple times.

It’s already 10 pm and you’re beginning to wonder if he’s even coming, but then you hear the soft rapping of knuckles on the door. When you open it, you’re surprised at the scene in front of you.

Hobi is wearing a grin so blinding, you have to look away momentarily, as if he were the sun. In his right hand he is holding a huge duffle bag and you notice that his usual attire of ripped jeans and oversized sweaters is replaced by an old T-shirt and athletic pants.

“Are you staying the night?” you ask, uncertain if this latest development is a good thing.

“Yep!” Hobi chirps, stepping around you before heading straight to Jungkook’s room. You follow blindly, still confused as to where the man intends on sleeping- Jungkook is still sick, the couch is too small, and your bed is definitely off limits, right?

When Hobi enters the room, Jungkook’s sleepy face instantly brightens and he gives a lazy grin to his visitor. “Hyung,” he whispers up at the older man with adoration.

Hobi puts his duffel down and sits on the edge of the bed, looking down at the younger.

Jungkook’s eyes are drawn to the bag on the floor and he breaks out into grin. “You’re staying?” he questions, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

“Of course! Someone needs to help bathe you, Jungkookie. You’re starting to smell,” Hobi teases, pinching his nose and waving his hand around exaggeratedly.

The younger pouts at that, furrowing his eyebrows together before kicking his legs playfully in an attempt to push Hobi off the bed.

“You ungrateful brat,” Hobi playfully mocks, leaning over to pin Jungkook down before attempting to tickle him. The maknae lets out a series of laughs, each one becoming more high-pitched the more aggressive Hobi gets.

You watch on from the doorway with utter fascination; the entire scene looks like it was ripped straight from an internet video and you almost pinch yourself to make sure you’re not dreaming.

This is the BTS you know.

The fun loving boys who tease each other and aren’t afraid to show their brotherly affection.

Jungkook finally surrenders after several minutes of tickle torture and he apologizes very formally to his elder.

Satisfied with himself, Hobi throws the covers off the younger and helps him sit up. “Shower time,” he coos, his deft fingers already pulling Jungkook’s shirt over his head.

Jungkook giggles and lets Hobi undress him, standing on wobbly legs in order for the other to take his shorts off. You blush profusely and try to leave the room but Hobi calls out after you, making you stop in your tracks, but you don’t turn around.

“Could you stay in here in case we need help? I don’t want him to pass out again and not be able to get your attention,” the rapper explains, casually pulling off the last of Jungkook’s clothes like it’s not a big deal.

You agree, trying hard to be nonchalant as you watch the two make their way slowly into the bathroom, Jungkook naked as the day he was born. Even in his emaciated state, he still looks good, and your jaw hurts from clenching it so hard.

Moments later, you hear the shower turn on and you sit on the bed, trying to contain your restlessness. It’s really not a big deal. You will just wait out here in case anything happens and then you and Hobi will tuck Jungkook into bed and-

“Oh hyung, that feels so good!”

Jungkook’s moan snatches your attention so fast, you swear you develop whiplash from looking in the direction of the bathroom so quickly.

“You like that? Do you want some more?” Hobi asks, his voice coming off as singsong as it echoes off the tiled walls.

“Oh yes, hyung, more!”

You’re burning up now, sweltering in the shirt and flannel pants you usually sleep in. Your face is flushed and you can’t seem to find what to do with your hands so you sit on them, squeezing your lips together to keep from mimicking the sounds coming from the bathroom.

“Are you ready?” Hobi’s tone is so light and airy, it’s almost teasing and you can’t help but think of every fanfiction you have ever read.

Jungkook lets out a long, drawn out moan and you shift on the bed.

“Yes.... Hyung.... Hoseok...”

You officially lose your shit, little squeals coming out from between your lips as you fall backwards onto the mattress in pure agony. What the fuck were they doing in there? Sure, it must feel good to be in hot water after being bedridden for so long, but did he really have to sound like that? And was it really necessary for Hobi to keep encouraging it?

Were they trying to kill you?

Just as you finally get your breathing under control, the noises from the bathroom abruptly stop and then a loud bang rings out followed by the sound of plastic bottles hitting the shower floor.

You quickly spring to your feet, approaching the cracked bathroom door with caution. Inside, Hobi can be heard swearing softly and whispering Jungkook’s name. “Blue!” he shouts suddenly, startling you as you lean your head against the door to listen better. “Blue, I need your help right now! Kookie passed out!”

A soft grunt follows Hobi’s frantic shouting and you can hear Jungkook mumbling to his elder. “I'm ok… just dizzy…”

“Blue!”

Hobi sounds so concerned, that you immediately react, rushing past the bathroom door and over to the large shower stall in the corner.

The glass door is open, steam pouring out, and Hobi is holding Jungkook up, a worried expression on his sweaty face. The younger looks completely out of it, hands outstretched to support himself on the wall. He’s biting his lip and groaning, pushing his bare hips back into his elder.

Hobi says something to you, but to be honest, your brain refuses to acknowledge anything but their nude, glistening bodies practically glued together. Their hair is slicked back, though Jungkook still has soap in his, and you watch mesmerized as streams of froth cascade down his face and onto his swollen lips.

“Hyung,” he pants and Hobi reaches over to wipe the white substance from the other’s slack mouth.

The rapper repeats his earlier statement, punctuating his words by snapping his fingers to grab your attention. “Can you wash him while I hold him up? He’s still got soap on him.”

Uh, you noticed.

“So…. get in there? With you?” you ask, though you swear your voice is nonexistent.

Now it's Hobi’s turn to blush, his request and state of undress suddenly apparent to him. “Uh, yeah,” he whispers and Jungkook groans against the glass wall. “Please?”

Oh.

You try to reason with yourself, but you can practically feel your soul leaving your body. The next thing you know, your pajamas hit the floor, and once again you're in nothing but a bra and panties in front of Jungkook. You slip into the shower, and Hobi closes the door behind you, mumbling something about letting cold air in. Now you're trapped in the tiny shower stall with two soapy men.

Hobi slowly heaves Jungkook up and backs himself against the wall in order to better hold the younger up.

Jungkook lets out a little puff of air and leans his head back onto Hobi’s shoulder and closes his eyes. The shower spray is now directly hitting his long, lean form and you stare at the water flowing over the hard ridges of his abdomen, trailing down to a part of him millions of fangirls could only speculate about.

Behind the maknae, Hobi chuckles, cocking his head with a smug grin. “You can start now.”

You don't need to be told twice, picking up the soapy washcloth off the shower floor and ringing it out before beginning to gently wash the soap off Jungkook’s stomach. He leans into your touch and you feel your body burn up, soaked underwear clinging to your body uncomfortably.

Hobi watches you work from behind Jungkook, his eyes becoming lidded as you run the cloth over every inch of his friend. You finish washing the soap off Jungkook’s body, but now his hair still needs to be shampooed and rinsed and you look up to his head to figure out how to go about doing such a thing when he’s taller.

You recoil when the cloth is ripped out of your hand by an aggressive Hobi, who then grabs your wrist and pulls you flush against Jungkook, his eyes flicking down to your exposed stomach brushing up against the maknae’s lower region. He then throws his head back and bites his lip so hard you expect blood to beginning trickling from his mouth.

“Wash his hair,” he grunts out, and you immediately obey, getting up on your toes to comply.

The entire time that you run your fingers through Jungkook’s hair, both men take their turns panting and groaning, though Jungkook is too lost to his dizzy spell to notice the attention you're giving him, but Hobi is all too aware of your presence. You can't rip your eyes away from his intense stare, his chocolate eyes somehow becoming even darker, pupils blown wide.

Jungkook lets out a whimper as Hobi adjusts him so that the shower spray rinses his hair and in response, Hobi nuzzles the younger’s neck, brushing his abused lips against Jungkook’s reddened skin.

It's at that moment you let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan and Jungkook finally opens his eyes, looking down at you through long eyelashes, his lips parted and gaping. Hobi is still kissing his friend’s skin, leveling a sinful look your way as his pink tongue darts out to lick a long stripe up the younger man’s neck. A strangled moan escapes Jungkook’s lips and his eyes grow wide, still staring at you with white-hot intensity.

You feel so overheated watching the entire incident and you're dangerously close to passing out yourself.

“Kiss him,” Hobi orders gruffly over Jungkook’s shoulder, a small smile tugging on his lips.

Upon hearing the other’s suggestion, Jungkook whines and attempts to look back at Hobi, a pained expression washing over his features. “Really?” he questions between pants. “Hyung…. please let her.”

“Kiss him,” Hobi repeats adjusting his grip on the younger.

Even though it's an order intended for you, Jungkook grasps your chin roughly and crashes your mouths together, his hunger apparent in his sudden dominance. He moans into the deep kiss, taking his time tasting you, pulling back every so often to tease your lips with his slick tongue.

Hobi growls behind Jungkook and he must've tightened his grip on the younger in encouragement, because Jungkook suddenly winds his fingers into your wet hair, yanking you into him and seizing your mouth once more. He moans around your lips as his hands grip your skull harshly, tugging at your hair and causing you to gasp for air. He takes the opportunity to bury his demanding mouth into your neck where he proceeds to suckle your skin harshly, biting every inch of it from your ear down to your collarbone.

All the while, Hobi watches on with utter fascination, his bottom lip a complete bloody mess as he chews on it out of pure frustration.

Mesmerized, you reach out to wipe crimson from his mouth, but as you pull away, his lips capture your finger and he begins to suck on it noisily.

Jungkook takes notice, removing himself from your neck to watch the game between you and Hobi, both of you refusing to blink. “Oh, god, Hyung…. Blue….” he pants out, restless and seemingly at a loss at what to do.

Hobi releases your finger with an audible “pop” and his hands unwind from Jungkook’s torso and you watch as his long fingers play with his friend’s skin, descending lower and lower with each passing second.

You swallow hard, knowing that Hobi’s hands will be sandwiched between you and Jungkook within a mere matter of seconds and you're not sure your mind can handle such an act, but your body is willing to try.

But before Hobi can get anywhere near either of you, the door to the shower stall is flung open, letting out a rolling mountain of steam that dissipates to reveal your interrupter.

Yoongi looks positively pleased with himself, dressed in tight black jeans and a loose button down shirt with gold chains hanging around his pale neck. There’s a nearly empty bottle of sake in his hands and smug grin on his doll-like lips.

“Well, well, well,” he drawls out, cocking a hip in arrogance. He looks you right in the eye and lets out an obscene laugh.

  
“We can explain,” Hobi assures, but Yoongi doesn't look convinced one bit.

His cotton candy-colored hair slides into his face and he looks you up and down slowly with predatory eyes.

“Someone’s been a naughty puppy.”

 

 


	7. SERENDIPITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s more than one way to be punished for your sins.

Yoongi is not only drunk, but he’s unusually playful, leaning back into the couch like rich playboy with a wicked smirk playing on his lips. Just a few feet away, you and your two shower buddies sit silently on the other couch, avoiding each other's eyes.

You're wrapped in a large towel, squirming due to the discomfort of your soaking wet underwear sticking to your shaking frame. Jungkook is now dressed in sweatpants and a large T-shirt, absentmindedly drying his hair with a hand towel. Hobi, on the other hand, is in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts, his bare chest still glistening with droplets of water. Out of the three of you, he seems the most off-put by Yoongi’s smug countenance.

“Hyung, you're drunk,” he whispers, wary, as if Yoongi is a tiger on the loose and Hobi is tasked with coaxing the predator back into his cage.

Yoongi lets out little puffs of air that you assume are supposed to be laughs and cocks his head, letting his dilated eyes drift between you and the two men. “Look, I don't care who is fucking who or if you all get off with soap bottles, I just need a favor,” he explains, eyes now hooded as his traces a finger over the rim of his empty sake bottle.

Hobi lets out a derisive snort and rises to his feet. “What could you possibly want?” he mocks, his usual sunny disposition disappearing completely. “What, Hyung? You want to join us next time?”

It's a sarcastic question, not meant to be taken seriously in the slightest, but Yoongi actually looks like he is thinking the offer over, his lips curling into a little pout as he turns the bottle of alcohol in his hands. His eyes flick up to you and he smiles once more, a strange sickening expression that makes you recall his lips on your neck and the clang of piano keys.

“I don't like to share,” he deadpans, never once taking his eyes off you.

Beside you, Hobi begins laughing, the strangled sound hovering between disbelief and amusement. You turn to Jungkook, expecting the now bashful boy to be staring intently at the ground, but instead you find him glowering at Yoongi with the same expression he had used on Jin when he had caught the two of you hugging in the hallway.

“Thanks for asking how I'm feeling,” the youngest spits, his bratty side rearing up once more in the presence of this particular elder.

Yoongi narrows his eyes minutely before breaking out in a gummy grin. “Kook, I saw everything in the shower, you look more than fine to me.”

You flush at this statement, mentally slapping yourself for getting so carried away. How did feeding a man soup turn into a full-blown porno when Hobi arrived? Honestly, you were becoming more loose by the day, giving into whatever fucked up form of Stockholm Syndrome that had plagued you since day one.

Why did they all have to be so attractive and why did they have to take such an interest in you?

Growing tired of the awkward silence lingering in the room, Yoongi clears his throat and waits until all the attention is on him. “I'm just going to be blunt,” he begins, whipping out his phone and turning it for his audience to see the screen clearly. “I have video and pictures of your little bathtime adventure back there and I will share it if you don't do a favor for me.”

“Sejin is used to shit like this,” Hobi chirps, crossing his arms in defiance. He cocks a thick brow as if to challenge his elder.

Jungkook lets out a little squeal, obviously anxious, but he agrees with the other under his breath.

Leaning forward until his elbows rest on his knees, Yoongi smiles brightly, eyeing Jungkook in particular. “Oh, I don't intend on showing this to Sejin,” he explains, his tone unusually light and airy. “I think Namjoon will find this _extremely_  interesting.”

Both men beside you instantly tense up, their mannerisms becoming stiff. Hobi sits back down, eyes trained on the floor while Jungkook buries his face in his hands.

“Hyung, please don't tell Namu-hyung,” Jungkook begs through the cracks in his fingers. His voice is so pained, that you instinctively reach out to rub his back in an effort to comfort him and he tears his face away to look at you with big eyes.

You stare into them for a moment before a tear rolls down his face and you quickly wipe it away, relishing in the way Jungkook actually smiles at the action. It's so sweet and genuine that for one beautiful second, you are overcome by the warmest feeling blossoming deep inside you.

But as soon as you look back to Yoongi, your heart breaks again at finding the same awed expression softening his small face. He instantly hardens up again, screwing his perfect lips before uttering a sound of disgust at your show of affection.

“What's the favor?” Hobi asks suddenly, still gaping at the ground and wringing his hands.

Yoongi holds up his empty bottle of sake as if the gesture were answer enough.

“Hyung, you need to stop drinking,” Jungkook whispers, his tear-laden eyes begging his elder to stop his self-abuse. “I'm worried about you.”

Instead of a biting retort, Yoongi responds just as softly, his face blank. “Kook, you need to stop starving yourself. I'm worried about you.”

The two stare at each other intently, breath paused, and you swear time stops as Yoongi rips his gaze away from the maknae, grimacing as if the simple act were the most painful experience of his life.

His eyes come to rest on you as he resumes his grip on the bottle of alcohol and he laughs again, a forced sound that makes your skin crawl.

“What do you want us to do?” Hobi repeats, dropping honorifics in his restless state.

Yoongi seems agitated by the show of disrespect, his true drunken state coming forth as he points a finger right at you, a scowl on his pale face. “Not you idiots,” he spits. “Ask me what I want the puppy to do.”

* * *

 

Your breath curls inside your chest as you slide Yoongi’s master key into Jimin’s bedroom door.

_“I know Sejin thinks he's so smart, hiding the alcohol in Jimin’s room, but I'm creative.”_

Yoongi’s words bounce around in your head as you push the door open, peering into the darkness with apprehension. The hall is deathly quiet, all the boys having gone to practice for the next album promotion event. The rest of the pets are back in the basement, except for you, who is supposed to be still confined to the suite, waiting for Jungkook to come back.

But instead of packing up your things to resume your life as a pet now that your master is feeling better, you're doing Yoongi’s dirty work in exchange for his silence about what he saw in the shower.

Your face burns hot at the memory once more, thoroughly ashamed at yourself but equally angry at being left so unsatisfied. This coupled with the anxiety of breaking into Jimin’s room has left you in a strange state of restlessness which becomes apparent as you casually stroll into the forbidden area, stopping to take in every detail.

Jimin’s room is somehow both clean and chaotic, the furniture pristine yet the floor riddled with piles of various things that upon closer inspection are actually organized. Shades of grey are illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window and a sickly sweet musk perfumes the air.

You steadily progress through the room, checking under the bed and in drawers for the alcohol Yoongi so desperately requires. He was adamant that two bottles of perfectly-aged wine were somewhere in this room, and yet the longer you look, the more certain you become that his drunken paranoia has sent you on some wild goose chase.

Finishing in the main room, you head to the second area of Jimin’s suite, a small dance studio with wall-length mirrors and light wooden floors. Finding nothing of particular interest, you make your way back to the beginning, eyeing the bathroom with curiosity. You had been so preoccupied with finding the wine that you didn't notice the bathroom door was ajar and a small sliver of light is radiating from the gap.

Surely you would've noticed this detail amongst the darkness…

Your eyes immediately fall to the ground, finding clothing strewn on the floor, leading towards the bathroom. Your eyes widen in realization and your heart begins to race.

Jimin must've returned from practice early. But why? They had barely begun!

Shit, did you lock the door back? Did he suspect that someone was in his room?

As if he could sense your thoughts, Jimin’s melodic voice fills the air, swirling around you and drawing you closer.

_“When you see me….when you touch me…”_

You freeze upon hearing his voice, used to “Serendipity” sounding angelic and not filled with soul-consuming sorrow. But that's exactly how Jimin sounds: completely lost and broken, his voice strangled by something indescribable.

And just like Jungkook’s hoarse cry in the night, you're drawn towards it, your fingers brushing the bathroom door gently, pushing it open enough to look upon the man inside. The sight that greets you is one of the most beautiful and heartbreaking things you've ever seen.

Jimin is crying, sobbing into his palms while sitting in a large tub. Rose petals are floating atop the surface, a hypnotic red against the crystal water. The bathroom is dim, lit solely by dozens of candles of varying sizes- some tiny tea lights and others tall columns with wax dripping down the intricately carved sides. The air is filled with muffled a song, fast and hot tears, and the stifling humidity of the bathwater.

You watch on, now used to seeing such strange sights in this house and wondering if you will ever leave such a bewitching place. Jimin returns to his melody, belting out the last verse solemnly, his honeyed voice the only sound ringing in your ears. He closes his eyes, his long lashes coming down to kiss his swollen cheeks. His lips are plump and a beautiful shade of soft pink that makes you recall the flush of Jungkook's face when he has a fever, or the blush of Hobi when you laugh at one of his antics.

Jimin lets out a shuddering sigh and sinks back into the tub, running a hand through his blonde hair roughly. He opens his eyes and small tears begin to fall, cresting over his heated skin to land on his sharp collarbone. He stays like this for some time, and you remain at the door with bated breath, unsure of whether you should leave while you can.

Of course, you still have to find Yoongi’s wine…

Tearing your eyes away from the man in the tub, you resolve to walk away. It's not your place to wonder why Jimin is so upset. You're nothing more than a pet and the incident with Jungkook was different…

Right?

“I'm sorry, Mother.”

You pause in the middle of the bedroom, key in one hand, heart beating voraciously in your chest.

“I'm sorry, Father.”

Jimin’s words are so resolute and you feel instantly sick upon hearing the tone.

You're not sure how you know what he intends to do, but you just _do_. And you can't stop yourself from busting the bathroom door to find Jimin holding a shiny razor blade to his wrist.

His eyes grow impossibly wide, but his mouth is slack, as if half of him expected this, expected you.

Your hand encircles his, pulling the weapon away from his pale skin until your force knocks the blade out of his trembling fingers. You expect backlash for being so intimate with him, for being in his bedroom, but instead, his big eyes begin to water once more, and he smiles, the smallest most fragile expression you've ever seen.

“Thank you,” he whispers, his voice hoarse but still hauntingly beautiful. He looks away from you then, casting his gaze to the petals floating on the water. “I wasn't sure that you would stop me.”

So he did know that you had broken in.

Before you can ask why he thought you would watch him do the unthinkable without intervening, you suddenly remember the dynamic of power. He is your captor and you the unwilling hostage. Logically, you should root for his demise because it would mean your freedom. But what is freedom if it came at such a cost?

If instead of escaping, your heart just grew cold enough that you watched another take their life?

Could you live with yourself?

What is going on?

A wet hand cups the side of your face and you look down to find Jimin staring up at you with quiet adoration. Everything has gone still, and all that's left is this angel, looking at you with familiarity.

You realize then how similar this scene is to that fateful night with Jungkook, straddling his thick thighs and watching a flush blossom along his cheeks before he passed out.

He had looked so innocent in that moment, caught up in seeing something within you that you had yet to realize in yourself. And now Jimin is doing the same, gently extricating his wrist away from your harsh grip to pull your face closer to his, closing his eyes just as Jungkook had.

What is it about you?

Is it because you cared? Cared enough to check on Jungkook in the night or on Jimin when you could hear his heartache? Cared enough to humor Jin in the kitchen or to pity Yoongi for his self-medication? To look past Hobi’s bright smile to see the doubt lingering just underneath the surface?

The moment Jimin’s lips encompass your own, you realize just how deeply involved you have become with these men, whether you've had direct contact with them or not.

Jin was right; you are more aware than the others, painfully so, and this makes you more attractive to them. To others, they are gods, idols to be lusted after, but not once did you treat them as such.

Not once did you stop yourself from becoming _more_  to them.

Jimin’s kiss is sweet, gentle and languid, hypnotically pulling your mouth into a rhythm that has you keening for more. Your eyes are shut tightly, your hands wound into his hair as he rises from the bath like Poseidon from the depths of the ocean.

The sound of water crashing to the tile below only accentuates the passion building between the both of you and suddenly you're heaved onto the sink countertop as Jimin pulls your legs around his naked waist. He slams his hands on the mirror to either side of you, trapping you between his lean muscular arms.

For once, you let everything go and just exist, kissing Jimin fiercely to soothe his heartache. Kissing him as if he was Jungkook, and you could finally express the feelings you felt while watching him struggle with a fever. As if he was Jin, and his hug made you feel safer than you had ever felt despite the collar around your neck. As if he was Hobi and you wanted to thank him for the way he makes you feel so important despite questioning himself. As if he was Yoongi and you just ripped the bottle away from his small lips and replaced it with your own.

You kiss Jimin for every moment you've never had with Taehyung or Namjoon but undoubtedly know you will. For the things you don't understand about them but desperately want to. For the part of yourself that yearns to explore all of them the way their music has explored your very soul.

And in that moment, you feel as if you've known them for thousands of years, a glimpse of a different life seeping into your mind as Jimin pulls away and rests his forehead against yours, panting.

But before you can get a grasp on the feeling, it's gone and all that's left in its wake is the heaving of your chest and your fingers twitching in Jimin’s wet hair.

“I-I..”

“Shhhh…” Jimin breathes, smiling softly. “Just let me process this.”

And you do, watching with wide eyes as the man before you seemingly reasons with himself over what just occurred. Finally, he pulls away from you, picks the razor blade off the ground, and tosses it into the trash can with a resolute mask covering his delicate features.

He turns to you then, still naked and sopping wet, tendrils of blonde hair plastered to his face in various places. You stare back, letting your gaze wander over his form in appreciation, shame leaving your body in favor of taking the opportunity presented to you.

“Did the others send you to check up on me?” Jimin asks suddenly, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. He looks so much like an embarrassed child, playing with his hands while waiting for your reply. “They must've been really concerned when I didn't come to practice.”

Silence ensues and your words are caught in your throat. Should you lie to placate him or tell him the truth?

“Jimin,” you begin, watching as his face falls upon hearing your tone.

His face grows dark, angelic features twisting up into something sinister. “So that wasn't it,” he murmurs, disappointed. “Then why are you here?”

“Yoongi… thought Sejin hid some wine in here.”

You finish your statement in a rush, convinced that the truth is a better alternative than floundering around for an explanation. After all, he couldn't fault you for following orders, could he?

Just as the thought crosses your mind, darkness flashes across Jimin’s face and then he is on you, forcefully dragging you from the bathroom into his bedroom. Your wrists are burning under his rough treatment, but you don't scream; instead you attempt to apologize profusely, but Jimin is having none of it.

He throws you to the ground before grabbing a pair of sweatpants and pulling them on, then he connects Orange’s leash to your collar in a huff. “So Yoongi-hyung only cares about his alcohol, huh?” Jimin grunts out, dragging you out of his bedroom and down the hall. You stumble repeatedly due to his quickening pace, but you try your best to keep up. “Then I'll give him something to drink over.”

You're not sure how to react to this sudden turn of events, and your mind narrows down to the scramble of your bare feet on the wooden floorboards, the tugging of the collar around your neck, and Jimin’s bare, muscled back straining as he tugs you along.

No one appears on the familiar journey back to the basement. Not Jungkook, not Hobi, not Yoongi. Hell, at this point you would even rejoice upon seeing Namjoon, but no savior appears.

No one is there to stop Jimin from flicking on the basement lights, waking the pets gathered in their cages. He drags you down the basement stairs and pushes you into your cage as he unhooks Orange’s leash. He levels his hypnotic eyes on you with such malice and cocks his head harshly. His blonde hair is frizzy now from drying naturally and the silver hoops in his earlobes sway slightly.

“If I ever catch you sleeping with Yoongi-hyung again, you will regret it,” he states loudly, eyes flicking around to capture the attention of each girl in the basement.

At first, you're confused, but then you see it: the dark, burning hatred seething on the twins’ faces at having heard that you were involved with their master.

You expected them to be the jealous type. What you didn't expect, though, was the cold glares of every other girl in the room that followed Jimin’s ploy. Each watches Jimin leave in silence before turning their heated gazes to you.

You jump when Orange suddenly rattles the bars of her cage violently.

“You _slut_ ,” she growls, more animalistic than you've ever seen her.

You backpedal in your cage, hugging your knees to your chest. The twins are pressed against the bars of their own home, seething.

“You're dead.”

The words sound more like a promise than a threat.


	8. SPINE BREAKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes up must come down. Who will catch you when you fall?

You didn't think things could get worse than being drugged, kidnapped, and enslaved, but as you’re beginning to find out, they most certainly could.

At first, your return to “normalcy” was marked with glares and snide comments, but otherwise, the other pets left you alone. Throughout all the chores and work, they ignored you, the only exception being when they talked shit about you under their breath when the boys weren't paying attention.

Most of them slept in their master’s room at night, so this left you alone in the basement, curled up in your cage. Though you and Jungkook (and Hobi too if you were honest) had become closer during his sickness, he never came and got you at night and you believed it had something to do with Yoongi.

Obviously, you never returned with his precious wine and you don't know what Jimin told him, but the rapper must've decided to keep quiet about the entire situation if Jungkook and Hobi left you alone. And much to your annoyance, this seemed to be exactly the case. Neither of them had bothered to make eye contact with you in days. Sure, they were still nice, but something had definitely changed, leaving you feeling used.

You didn't exactly expect to suddenly rise above your pet status, but whether you wanted to or not, you were beginning to get attached to them.

To all of them.

Your kiss with Jimin confirmed this and unfortunately, the sudden static silence from the boys assured you of your growing obsession even more.

Now, you weren't just curious; you were concerned. At night, you thought about Jungkook and wondered if he was eating enough and taking care of himself. Whenever you caught Hobi looking at you, you wanted nothing more than to hear one of his jokes or join in with his random bursts of energy. You even found yourself trying to catch Jin’s attention, but the eldest seemed distracted lately and Yellow was always close to her master. Yoongi was sober during the day, though he was lethargic and uncaring, but you knew his tendencies were hiding a serious problem. Jimin was acting perkier than usual and you hoped his sudden playfulness wasn't hiding a darker issue.

Yes, you were growing fond of them, but there were bigger problems to address.

A week after the “incident”, as you now dubbed it, the other girls finally started making good on their threats. Instead of a careful shunning, they switched to an all out verbal assault whenever possible, all of them except Magenta and Red joining in.

At first, it was easy to ignore the curses and name-calling, but everything became amplified when Jin had finally smiled at you one evening in the garden.

It was a quick moment, fleeting and really not worth ruminating on, but there had been enough sincerity in his expression that it was hard not to notice the affection. He went to the other side of the yard for five minutes and all hell broke loose.

“You know they only like you because it's easy to keep the attention of the ugly ones,” Yellow had snarled, fist full of freshly-pulled weeds.

You let the acidic comment roll off your back, but things began to escalate quickly.

“Think about it. They can have any girl in the world- idol, model, actress, and yet you think they have feelings for you? You're just a dumb fuck toy.”

At this you had spun around, small shovel in hand, and narrowed your eyes. “Then what does that make all of you?” you asked sardonically.

Orange leveled a disturbing grin in your direction. “They don't fuck with us. We just exist to do chores and give them control,” she explained coolly, though her eyes were shining. “But _you_  they immediately began to mess with? They're grooming you for when they're bored or since they can't be seen in public with the girl they really like. Because you're that fucking stupid.”

You had wanted to retort, but you instantly shut your mouth. Even though the logic was flawed and clearly an attempt to get under your skin, it had hit on a very sensitive subject for you.

Despite the moments you had shared with most of the boys, you kept asking yourself “why?”.

Why you?

When you showered, you would look into the mirror and see nothing but ordinary. No round, beautiful eyes, flawless skin, or cute pouty lips. Just dull, plain features.

BTS were, in reality, gods to their fans and in their industry, and they had everything at their fingertips even if they still had strict regulations on their life.

You knew you shouldn't let the others get in your head, but once the thought was there, it wouldn't leave.

The next few days passed by unbearably slow and suddenly your already dreary world became even bleaker. You withdrew into yourself, barely managing to acknowledge anything other than the malicious thoughts bouncing around in your head.

Everyday was just another reminder of what you _weren't_  which was beautiful, free, and full of confidence. You cleaned, weeded the gardens, and washed the dishes with little enthusiasm.

Then came laundry day.

You're tired, but you dump the contents of Jungkook’s laundry cart into one of the industrial washers while the other girls bicker amongst themselves about who would make the better wife for the boys.

A few feet away, Taehyung “supervises” from atop the row of dryers, though this particular day he seems exhausted, his eyes threatening to close every few seconds despite the video game in his hands.

You sigh heavily at the sight but quickly get back to work separating the dirty laundry brought from the kitchen. You're about to throw in a load of rags covered in some kind of marinara sauce when your name echoes from the back of the large room.

You turn to see Red beckoning to you with a saccharine smile. “Hey this cart from the sauna is really heavy. Can you help me push it to the washers?” she questions, eyes unblinking.

The room has gone silent except for Taehyung’s gentle snores as he catnaps awkwardly on the dryers.

You pivot, taking in the other girls’ expressions, but they are all preoccupied with their own tasks, obviously ignoring you once more.

Turning back to Red, you swallow thickly.

On one hand, you have very bad feeling about this, but on the other…. the sauna cart is always heavy due to the thick plush towels used for the spa treatments.

In the end, you decide to give Red the benefit of the doubt, since she had never been one to outwardly insult you, just pointedly ignore you. With a quick nod, you follow after her, gut twisting up into knots as you disappear behind stacks of boxes and further into the room.

She grabs one side of the large cart and you take the other before pulling it forward with grit teeth.

Damn, this thing is heavy-

_Whack_.

The sound of something whirring through the air is the only thing you register before something hard connects with the back of your skull and pain blossoms behind your eyes.

You let out a muffled wail before dropping to your knees and cradling your head in pure agony. Your vision is spotty and quickly blurring, but you can see well enough to watch as several more pairs of feet begin to surround you.

The girls take turns kicking you harshly in various places- your ribs, your stomach, your head. You try to fight back, grasping for hair to pull or clothing to yank, but your head is swimming and your eyes flutter open inconsistently as you begin to taste blood in your dry mouth.

You can't even make out the words spilling from their mouths or who is who; all you know is that your body has never hurt this much before and you've never felt so helpless.

After suffering a particularly brutal kick to your chest, you begin coughing up blood, the substance pooling in your mouth and pouring out of the corners without consent.

Then just as quickly as it began, the assault just _stops_.

By now, you can barely hear anything over your ragged, wet breathing. You flutter on the edge of consciousness for a few minutes until strong arms cradle you, pulling you into a firm chest.

You try to speak, to scream, but then a deep voice is in your ear, whispering apologies and sweet comfort.

You relax, body sagging in relief.

_Taehyung_.

You look into his wide, chocolate eyes before everything turns into an all-consuming black.

* * *

 

Everything hurts.

Even struggling to open your eyes is painful, but nothing can compare to your wounded pride as the memory of the assault floods your mind.

You wince as you recall each hit and the way blood dribbled from your mouth. The helplessness and depravity of it all. The feeling of betrayal even though you knew the girls hated you. But somehow you had thought that you were apart of them; you were all just pets trying to survive.

But then again, you were different now.

That's why you're not even surprised upon waking to find yourself no where near a hospital, but instead in a steaming bath, sitting between Taehyung’s legs and encompassed in his arms.

You're leaned back against his firm body, head resting on his shoulder while he hums deep in his throat, busy washing your arm with a soapy rag. He takes his time cleaning you, gently swirling the fabric between your fingers before laying your arm back down beneath the hot water.

It takes you a few minutes to fully become lucid once more, so you take the opportunity to assess your situation.

You're in pain, but the scalding water is doing wonders to numb the aching.

You're naked and so is Taehyung, if the bulge you feel at the small of your back is any indication.

The water is a strange shade of pink and you figure it has something to do with the encrusted blood Taehyung is washing off your body.

He has the deepest, richest voice and it almost makes you forget why you're here.

Almost.

“I'm glad you're finally awake,” Taehyung murmurs as he releases your other arm and drapes the rag over the side of the tub. His hands are now beneath the water and you tense up, anticipating where they will come to rest. Soon, he wraps his arms around your bare torso, holding you firmly but careful not to touch the bruising you expect now marks your skin.

“What happened?” you manage to huff out, grimacing as the effort causes pain to radiate from your chest, but you're determined not to remain silent.

Taehyung sighs deeply as his fingers dance along your skin under the water. He then answers your real question, the one hidden underneath the surface. “Nothing yet. I don't know if I should tell the others about it or not.”

You honestly want to cry out in frustration. Why didn't he punish the other girls? Did he just take them back to the basement like normal before taking you to his room? Would your assault go unanswered?

You suck in a deep breath, readying a retort, but Teahyung cuts you off.

“I know it doesn't seem fair,” he sympathizes, “but you don't understand what will happen. The last time any of the pets acted out-” He stops abruptly, voice strangled and you can't help the curiosity that rises up from deep within you.

“Tae,” you begin carefully, pausing to take in the way his chest is practically heaving behind you. “What happened to Jungkook and Namjoon's pets before my friend and I were kidnapped?”

The room becomes silent save for Taehyung’s erratic heartbeat. Not even your pulse dares to race so fast.

“I can't answer that or else bad things will happen to you and I don't want that.”

It's a bold statement, evoking a plethora of questions, but you know when to choose your battles. You can remain clueless for just a few hours more.

“Ok,” you squeak out before clearing your throat. You're still staring ahead, watching the way the water moves in the tub anytime one of you shifts, but now you decide that you want to take in your savior’s face.

With tremendous effort and excruciating pain, you partially sit up and pivot towards him, bringing you face-to-face with the man. Instantly, it feels like your breath has been kicked out of you once more.

Taehyung is a vision; his silver hair is slightly curly from the humidity and the bright blue contacts he's wearing makes it feel like he's staring straight into your soul. An elaborate earring consisting of hoops and chains dangles in one ear and catches the light every so often.

“We were supposed to have a full rehearsal today, but I told them I wasn't feeling well and decided to bathe you,” he explains, watching your reaction curiously.

You're rendered speechless and he must find the situation amusing because his face turns up into a boxy grin and then he giggles in the deep timbre that drives every girl wild.

“Did you hear?” he questions suddenly, face alight with happiness. “We are going to be on a music award show in America. Also, I think a few other things but we have yet to work it out.”

He seems genuinely thrilled at this news, a child-like vigor bursting forth and filling you up with glee by proxy.

“Wow, that's great,” you find yourself exclaiming, as if you were just a normal proud fan. “That's a big deal… good job…”

Taehyung hums in approval, smiling to himself like an idiot. Then, just as quickly, the expression fades and is replaced with a melancholy longing. He levels his light eyes on you and reaches out to gently touch your split lip.

“I wish our fame didn't turn people into monsters,” he whispers absentmindedly, as if he were thinking only to himself. “At first they cared about the music and now it's just about what we can be to them. That's why the other girls attacked you, out of jealousy.”

His statement is partially true, but you don't correct him by letting him in on the details of exactly what Jimin had done. How could you explain away being in his room without revealing Yoongi’s downward spiral?

Though you suppose all the secrets you are keeping is the reason why you keep finding yourself in situations like this…..

“It's my fault,” Taehyung suddenly interjects after watching you war with your thoughts. “If I hadn't fallen asleep in the laundry room-”

“No, it's my fault for getting to close to you… all of you,” you confess, allowing yourself to admit just that one kernel of truth.

Taehyung gives you the oddest look but then he's smiling again, a devilish-looking thing that contrasts his beautiful face. “How many of us have you had?” he teases, though his raised eyebrows suggest that he is genuinely curious.

Well that's a complicated question. You haven't really “had” any of them, but you've gotten dangerously close.

Sensing your confliction, Taehyung gently guides your body until you're laying against him once more, your head nestled into the crook of his neck. “Let me rephrase that,” he states, chewing on his lip. “How many of us have broken the house rules with you?”

Now that was a good question.

You open your mouth to respond, but Taehyung once again narrows down your options for answering.

“Tell me who and exactly what happened.”

He’s serious, looking down at you with lidded eyes and long lashes. His face is nearly flawless but you can see the texture of his pores, the tiny freckle on his nose.

“Yoongi,” you offer, only continuing once more prompted. “He was drunk one night and he caught me sneaking out.”

“Oh? How far did you get?” Taehyung questions with mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Somehow you know he isn't talking about your escape attempt.

You carefully explain Yoongi’s eagerness at the piano and the way his lips and teeth assaulted your neck before Jungkook had burst in.

All your story gets in response is a small laugh and a “huh”.

“Continue.”

“Well, Jin really didn't do anything wrong but…”

Taehyung lets out a delighted chuckle and kisses the top of your head. “Let me guess, he got a little perverted on you for a minute?”

You think back to that day in the kitchen and the way Jin fed you from a spoon while encouraging you to “swallow like a good girl”. Your nod is all Taehyung needs to burst into laughter, his body shaking with the effort.

“Jin-eomma can be such a pervert sometimes but he hides it really well,” Taehyung explains with a grin as bright as the sun. “Keep going…”

Shifting in the water, you take a deep breath. “Well the night Jungkook almost died…” you trail off, watching as Taehyung’s expression darkens severely at the memory of almost losing a dear friend. “…. we almost kissed.”

Taehyung clenches his jaw and you're not sure if he's displeased by your statement or just the recollection of that night in general. He looks down at you, eyes flashing. “When was the first time you actually kissed?”

You're not surprised that he assumed you had somehow gotten involved with Jungkook; it was obvious in the way you became breathless when you said your master’s name.

It's because of his certainty that you begin to explain what happened with Hobi and Jungkook in the shower, skirting over most of the details but revealing enough for him to get the idea. Out of all the encounters where the rules had been “broken”, that was by far the worst.

Taehyung looks lost in deep thought as he mulls over your story. His voice is husky and dangerously low when he speaks next. “Did you like seeing them like that?” he questions, pupils blown wide. “Their hands all over each other? I bet it made you _ache_  to be touched by one of them, huh?”

His hand is in your hair now, lazily trailing along your scalp as your body heats up at his words. He leans down so his mouth is closer to your ear as he encourages you to close your eyes and block out everything except his voice.

You comply.

“So which one do you want to touch you, hmm? Jungkookie with his sweet voice in your ear while his hand slips between your thighs? Or maybe…. you like the way Hobi-hyung goes from nice to naughty? Maybe he pins you against the wall while he raps vulgar words against your neck?”

You swallow hard upon hearing Taehyung’s dirty talk, amazed at how good he is at eliciting mental pictures. You're not sure how these men do this to you; how they turn you from an inquisitive captive to a hot mess in an instant. But to be honest, after all the emotional turmoil and the pain of the assault, you crave their attention even more. You want this to happen and you don't give a fuck how desperate it makes you look.

You just want to _feel_.

“I kissed Jimin too,” you whisper, adding to the conversation and suddenly Jimin is now in your mind’s eye along with Hobi and Jungkook. All three of them are soaking wet with their hair sticking to their beautiful faces. They are huddled in that tiny shower, hands all over each other.

Taehyung smirks against your ear and indulges your fantasy.

“I bet he tasted good,” he muses, hot breath tickling your neck. “Jiminnie is such a great kisser…. I wonder if he would like to kiss other places besides your mouth?”

You can't help it. Your hips buck upward in anticipation and you whimper at the pain that shoots down your spine, reminding you of all your fresh injuries.

Taehyung immediately begins to soothe you, holding you in place as he whispers comforting words. Your eyes flutter open to stare into his and for a moment you're lost in him and in the way he genuinely cares for your well-being.

“Who will it be?” he asks, still playing your little game, but now his voice is shaking.

It's a hard question, but you instantly know the answer.

“You.” Your answer is bold but breathless, and Taehyung can't quite believe your admission.

He cocks his head with a gaping mouth. “Me?”

You bite your lip and nod. All you want in this moment is for this man to touch you. To make you forget the pain.

“Let me make you feel good,” Taehyung insists, his hands unwinding from your torso to trail down your body beneath the water. “You don't have to do anything, but just let me make up for what those bitches did to you.”

His voice is gruff now and his fingers are dancing along your inner thighs, begging for permission. His eyes are hazy and he can't stop looking down at the water as if willing it to disappear so he can see where your bodies are touching.

“Please,” he whispers and a long, skilled finger teases you gently, ghosting over your most sensitive area. “Give me something to sing about.”

You don't need to say anything; your legs parting to his explorative touch is all the permission he needs. With a strangled moan you close your eyes once more and throw your head back against his shoulder, inhaling the salty scent of his skin, the smell of soap in the air.

He’s inside you now, playing your body like an expert musician. His fingers are gentle, taking their time to work you into madness, your descent slow but promising. With each push and pull, you feel every inch of him, feel the way he caresses parts of you that yearn for more.

His breathing is ragged in your ear and you're not faring much better, fighting against the pain blossoming in your chest in favor of savoring the way it feels to be breached by him.

He adds another finger and you arch back against him, coming undone. One strong hand holds you down, firm but soft, while the other becomes slick with your want, delving into you at a delicious pace.

Taehyung takes his time drawing desire out of you, pausing every now and then to drive his thumb into the apex of your thighs, brushing the bundle of nerves that has you gasping for air.

You can't take much more. Your thighs are already quaking and you feel like crying from the pain pulsating through your body coupled with the overwhelming pleasure pulsing deep with you. Taehyung begins to suck on your neck as he tears his other hand away from your stomach and plunges it beneath the water to join the other.

Suddenly his fingers are inside you as well as dancing along you, rubbing and caressing everything that makes you a woman.

When it finally hits, you actually do scream, the stark cry bouncing off the walls. Your body is crying out and singing all at once but you wouldn't change a thing.

Behind you, Taehyung groans deep in his throat, his lips still attached to your neck, and something twitches against you as a pleasant warmth paints your lower back.

Wait.

Did he just…?

“Oh my god,” Taehyung pants, leaning his forehead against the back of your head. “That's definitely a first.”

There’s a hint of playfulness in his voice and you can't help but giggle though you're trying to catch your own breath. It's suddenly sweltering inside the bathroom but you don't want to leave.

Not yet.

A knock sounds off in the distance and you immediately tense up, wondering who could be at Taehyung’s bedroom door.

“Tae, I'm coming in,” a deep voice announces.

“Namjoon,” you whisper fearfully as your eyes begin darting around to find a place to hide.

But Taehyung isn't having any of it, winding his arms around you defiantly. He’s laughing now, a confident sound that makes your stomach turn in an anxiety. He draws you closer and begins to kiss your neck sensually, let his tongue linger over your skin every so often.

This is how Namjoon finds the both of you when he finally opens the bathroom door- Taehyung with a cocky smirk and you with wide eyes.

“Namu!” Taehyung chirps into your neck. “If it's not important, then you can leave.”

Namjoon looks less than thrilled at this statement and the younger’s informality, leaning his tall frame against the door with his hands in his pockets and his mouth in a tight line.

Your heart is racing at the sight, wondering just what this volatile man intends on doing.

Then he’s quickly approaching with a wicked grin, his full lips on prominent display. Namjoon crouches by the tub and grasps Taehyung’s chin, just inches away from your face. He forces the younger man to look at him roughly.

“Baby, watch your mouth,” the rapper growls deeply. His slanted eyes have never been darker.

Up until this point, you were scared, but some part of you hoped that Taehyung would protect you. But now the man behind you is trembling and his voice has gone small.

“Yes, Daddy,” Taehyung replies, his usually deep tone quivering.

Namjoon smiles at the reaction and that's when you know.

You're completely fucked.

  

 


	9. NO MORE DREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat, but can satisfaction bring it back?

Namjoon smiles.

It's honestly the most unsettling thing you've ever seen.

Such a wicked smirk dripping with sin but on such a beautiful face.

The rapper’s eyes trail over to you as he takes in your current state between Taehyung’s legs. He seems amused to find you like this, his gaze settling on the slight bruising that's visible above the water.

“Did we get ourselves into some trouble?” Namjoon asks sardonically with a teasing grin framed by his plump lips.

Both you and Taehyung nod, neither of you daring to speak.

Your tongue is thick and heavy in your mouth as Namjoon surveys your skin, leering at the water which has cleared of bubbles right above your torso. He can see most of you now, including the extent of the assault. The rapper lets out a shuddering breath and his eyes flash impossibly dark before he recoils back. He whips his head over to Taehyung and scowls.

“Tae, just what the fuck did you do to her?” Namjoon questions in utter disbelief. “You're not usually so… aggressive.”

Behind you, Taehyung sucks in a deep breath and his tone has returned to a deep thrum when he speaks next. “What? I… wait, hyung. I didn't do this… we didn't fuck.”

Hearing such a vulgar word fall from Taehyung’s mouth is jarring despite what had just occurred between the two of you. He says it so naturally, so filled with mirth and teasing intention, that you suddenly have the idea that this man is far more perverse than you originally thought.

Namjoon is back at the tub’s edge now, staring at you with narrowed eyes. He reaches out a long-fingered hand and you shrink away from it, pushing yourself further against Taehyung. “Who did this?” he growls, and you notice the deep intakes of breath plaguing his chest despite his loose, baggy shirt.

Gentle lips kiss the top of your forehead and then Taehyung is in your ear, encouraging you to share your story.

Nausea hits you at that moment, curling in your stomach and trying to climb its way into your quickly drying throat. You don't want to relive the incident, especially not with Namjoon, the man who took away your best friend and whose presence is the very definition of unsettling.

Of all the boys, he is the one most in contrast with his idol persona, and it's this fact that is instantly sobering. How you thought you would ever share a moment with him like you have with the other boys, you'll never know.

Namjoon makes a sound of aggravation, prompting you take a deep breath and launch into your story, eyes shut against his reaction. You don't want to see the smugness you will most certainly find on his tanned face or even the delight at you being punished for breaking the house rules.

When you finish, you just sit there, feeling Taehyung’s heartbeat race against your back and listening to the sounds of combined breathing and the subtle movements of water. Minutes fly by and still nothing has happened, so you finally crack open your eyes, just to be sure you're not dreaming and that you actually spoke.

What you don't expect to see is Namjoon’s face contorted with pain and something that briefly resembles sorrow. He reaches out and caresses your cheek repeatedly, and it takes you a few seconds to realize exactly what he's doing.

He's catching your tears.

You're crying and once you realize this, you're shocked.

It's almost comical how you jump at the realization, numb to your body’s reactions after all the emotions of the past few weeks.

Taehyung leans over you, cups your chin with wet fingers, and encourages you to look him in the eye. “It's ok to be upset,” he whispers before giving you a boxy smile.

You're not sure why, but his words comfort you more than any “don't cry” ever could. It's as if he’s reminding you that being a human being isn't such a bad thing and that the shame you're feeling isn't trivial. You manage a small smile at him and the warmth he sends back your way nearly has you in tears once more.

“Did anyone see you bring her here?” Namjoon’s voice is thick with anger, but strained. His eyes are glossy and incredibly narrowed, as if it's hard for him to even see straight.

Taehyung draws you closer to him, letting out a shuddering breath. “No, hyung. I was careful.”

“Good,” the rapper huffs before standing to his full height. From your angle, he looks as if he could kill, dressed in all black with a blankness in his resolute stare. “Help me get her out of the tub.”

“Yes, Namu-hyung.”

And then you're being lifted from behind, Taehyung gently hoisting you up by your armpits while Namjoon strips off his shirt and offers to help from the front.

You grow incredibly shy upon seeing Namjoon standing before you, arms outstretched to take you from Taehyung, and you're acutely aware that his eyes _don't_ travel all over your nude body. Instead, he simply takes you from his friend, slinging one long arm behind you and bending down to sweep you off your feet with the other. Within seconds, you're cradled in his arms, water rolling off you in rivulets and cascading down his flat, caramel-colored stomach.

“Get some towels,” he orders, and you hear Taehyung ascend from the tub quickly, sending water crashing to the tile below.

Namjoon is extremely gentle when he lays you down upon Taehyung’s bed. He pushes away the piles of clothes and other assorted things in favor of making a little nook of blankets for you to curl up into.

In the bathroom, you hear Taehyung opening drawers and cabinets, searching for towels and for a few minutes, it's just you and Namjoon staring intently at one another. You, soaked and shivering, completely vulnerable, and Namjoon hovering above, his gaze running across you painfully slow.

“Look at you,” the rapper breathes, voice so small. His dark eyes meet yours once more and he clenches his jaw, popping out a vein in the long column of his throat. “Look at what we have done to you.”

Suddenly your body aches, every bruise, cut, and sore muscle screaming out in a symphony of misery. You feel saltwater collect in the corners of your eyes but before a single tear can fall, Namjoon is leaning over and wiping the invisible offenders away with a soft touch.

Taehyung joins in soon, standing by the edge of the bed with several fluffy towels in his hands and one wrapped around his waist. He hands them to his elder and Namjoon begins to dry you off, his mannerism reminding you of a nurse, so intent on his work. Once he gets your body dry, he brushes back the hair from your eyes before gathering it up and mussing it with the towel.

“Tae, clean the shit off your bed so she can sleep on the side that's dry,” he commands, watching the younger dress in the corner.

Taehyung finishes pulling on some sweatpants and salutes his elder with a cheeky grin. “Yes, Daddy.”

Namjoon sighs heavily and rubs his temple. “Not right now, Tae. We have company.”

The younger smirks as he rounds the bed, collecting stuff from atop the blankets in his skinny arms. “Yes, Daddy,” he teases again, only running off when Namjoon raises a hand in warning. “Oh, please don't! I'll be a good baby boy now.”

Though he’s pissed, Namjoon can't help but crack a smile before leveling a stern glare in Taehyung’s direction. “Good baby boys know when to leave,” he states, voice deep and eyes brimming with mischief. “I'll deal with you later.”

Taehyung’s lips quiver at the elder’s statement and his eyes dart over to you in apprehension. His face falls and becomes a cold mask as he fidgets in the middle of the room. “Hyung, what are you going to do?” he asks softly, tearing his eyes away from you to watch Namjoon intently.

“I'm going to protect us,” the rapper whispers low in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut. “ _All_ of us.”

Your heart begins to race upon hearing these words. You want so desperately to believe that Namjoon is including you, but why would he? What are you to these men if not exactly what the other pets said?

Nothing but a whore…. a distraction….

Taehyung nods his head slowly before taking a deep breath and exiting.

Now it's just you and Namjoon, the man you know the least about, and yet you're lying naked in front of him.

As if he can sense your distress, he leans over and helps you move to the other side of Taehyung’s bed before tucking you in with firm hands. You're still cold, but the comforter is huge and soft, so you nuzzle into it further while sighing in relief.

While you get comfortable, Namjoon watches you carefully from the edge of the bed. “I'm going to be honest,” he blurts out suddenly, looking down at his fingers and picking at the skin around his nails. “We aren't going to do anything about…. this. Things are complicated and something like this could quickly become worse.”

You didn't think it was possible to be any more distressed about the assault, but you were wrong.

“Worse? What? Why?” you manage to squeak out, boring your acidic gaze right into Namjoon’s smooth forehead.

The rapper takes his time answering, several emotions flashing across his tanned skin. He opens his mouth to speak several times, but then he stops himself, looking around the room cautiously. It's as if he is looking for something or someone, though when you follow his gaze you find nothing but Taehyung’s possessions strewn about.

That's when it hits you- this overwhelming sense of being watched and Namjoon notices your realization, catching your eyes with his and nodding slightly.

“The others don't know……… what our schedule will be like in America,” he says casually, as if making small talk over dinner, but his dark eyes are speaking another story.

You furrow your brow in confusion over the topic change, running Namjoon’s words over in your head, lingering on the strange pause in the middle. The first half of his sentence had been stressed and the last half seems rushed.

_”The others don't know…”_

Oh.

The others don't know that they are being watched. That's what Namjoon is telling you in a round about way.

Suddenly you feel extremely paranoid, your eyes bouncing around all over the room and then finally over to the bathroom where you had just enjoyed yourself with Taehyung so unabashedly.

Shit.

“Do you…. know the schedule?” you ask Namjoon with a shaky voice, hoping that he understands your real question.

Namjoon’s eyes are unblinking. “I don't know much, just that we have one,” he says with a forced smile. You smile too, trying to look like you're making pleasant conversation. “I can only imagine the _places_ we will go.”

You swallow hard. From what you gathered, Namjoon is implying that, yes, you were being watched, but that he didn't know which parts of the house had cameras. The very thought has several incidents flashing through your head in a horrific manner. Suddenly all those “encounters” with the boys seem more menacing than they had any right to be.

“Who decides the schedule?” you ask in a whisper. _Who is watching us? Who chooses where the cameras go?_

“Big Hit,” Namjoon responds sarcastically. To everyone else, it would come off as a “duh, obviously our entertainment company would plan our schedule”, but you're aware of the dark undertone in his words.

Magenta was right. The girls may be the pets, but the boys are just as worse off.

You suck in a deep breath, still staring into Namjoon’s intense, dark eyes, and all you want to do is let out a barrage of questions. Your mind is racing, thoughts speeding by, and you just want answers. So many answers.

What is the true purpose of the pets? If Big Hit is trying so desperately to control the boys, then why let them have girls in the house? Do they know what you've done with the boys? If so, why haven't they punished you? Is that what happened to the girls before you and your friend?

Fuck, nothing makes sense and it's so incredibly frustrating!

“Can we talk about the schedule another time when I know more about it?” Namjoon asks suddenly, rising to his feet. “Or maybe if Sejin brings it up?” He quirks an eyebrow, imploring you to drop the matter entirely for the moment.

You nod slowly, remembering the band’s manager and understanding Namjoon’s unspoken question. If Sejin asks specifically about the assault, then that means the laundry room is being watched.

Before you can think better of it and ask more questions, Namjoon walks into the bathroom to retrieve his shirt, pulling it onto his lean form and coming back to your side.

He looks down at you softly and you can't help but stare up at the man, in awe of his strange duality. He’s both terrifying and mesmerizing, evoking feelings within you that are constantly at war. He reaches down and trails gentle fingers down the side of your face, stopping near your lips.

“I'm sorry,” Namjoon whispers in English, a sound so deep and melodic that you can't respond properly.

Then he’s moving away, typing on his phone before he slips out the door, leaving you shivering underneath the blankets for a entirely different reason other than your clammy skin.

* * *

 

  
A gentle warmth surrounds you, lulling you into a deep slumber that seeps into your sore, tired muscles and putting you at ease.

When you dream, it's of sunlight gracing your cheeks, soft smiles and cherry red lips. Of standing in the middle of a grassy field, waiting for someone to meet you and wrap their arms around your body, pulling you into them. Of hot breath on the skin of your neck and whispered words meant for only you.

_Blue_.

Your eyes flutter open, awakened by the soft voice emanating from the dark.

Lying in Taehyung’s bed, you wrap the comforter further around you and yawn, reaching out for the person calling to you. You open your mouth to speak, but you quickly swallow your words, unsure of who it is that you actually want to be there.

This is Taehyung’s room after all, but somehow you know that it's not him watching you in the dark. It's not Namjoon either, you decide in your drowsy state. The presence isn't one of intimidation or intensity, it's soft and assuring, gentle and innocent.

“Jungkook,” you whisper instinctively, and you swear you can feel the man smile above you.

Suddenly hands are encircling your body, lifting you up carefully until you're nestled into Jungkook’s chest, weakly clutching at his shirt with the comforter wrapped around your bare flesh. You're still waking up, lucidity teasing you, but you're sure of who has you now. The sweet smell of your master’s skin envelopes you and lulls you into a sense of peace despite your injured body complaining greatly at being moved.

You close your eyes as Jungkook takes you to his room, flashes of walls and ceilings blurring by until you're being laid down on another bed, this one cold and abandoned, but you don't protest. It's dark in here too, but that is quickly remedied when Jungkook flips on the lamp sitting on his nightstand.

You're fully awake now, forced into reality by the light. Jungkook is sitting on the edge of the bed, hovering over you but careful not to lean on your prone body. He looks exhausted, his slim face even more gaunt than usual with dark circles blooming underneath his reddened eyes. His hair is messy and his lips glossy with spit as he keeps licking them every few seconds.

“Hyung said that you left laundry time to sneak into the garden and then you fell down into a sinkhole,” he explains, staring down at you with wide eyes.

You don't know how to respond to this. A sinkhole? Really, Namjoon?

Jungkook doesn't wait for a reply, instead letting out a small laugh, a sound that is really more of a strained puff than anything else. He looks away then, bowing his head until his face is nestled in his large hands. “I thought it sounded ridiculous too,” he mumbles into his fingers and you feel heat begin to crawl up your face.

Obviously, Namjoon doesn't want Jungkook to know what really happened, or he would've told the younger the truth. So is it your place to tell him?

You think back to the strange conversation you had with Namjoon and thoughts of cameras, people watching, and manipulation flood your mind, prompting you to look around the room with renewed paranoia. Is Jungkook’s room safe? It has to be, right? The night Jungkook passed out in the bathroom, no one acted as if they saw the incident, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

Suddenly you feel very much exposed with Jungkook so close, especially after what happened with him and Hobi in the shower.

Shit, did someone see that too?

You squeeze your eyes and let out a whine of pure frustration, drawing Jungkook’s attention back to you.

“Whatever happened, I'm sorry for ignoring you lately,” the man states softly, pulling back the piece of comforter you're trying to hide your face with. “It's just that…. after the shower thing…. I was embarrassed and Yoongi-hyung can be such a dick sometimes and Jimin-hyung yelled at him for sending you into his room and Hobi-hyung keeps talking about it and I'm not really sure why I can't stop thinking about you and….”

To be honest, you begin to tune Jungkook out, too preoccupied with his confession, not to mention he’s talking so damn fast, his anxiety apparent. You just stare on numbly, taking in the way Jungkook keeps running his hand through his hair and curling his bottom lip into his mouth while pausing for split second before he trails into another thought. He looks completely flustered, eyes darting between you and the floor and all over the room as he gestures wildly at unseen people and things.

“…… and I know I'm not supposed to feel this way because of… the way things are, but when Namjoon told me your were hurt…. I was angry,” Jungkook huffs out, leaning forward slightly, bracing himself on either side of you. “Angry at Tae-hyung for not watching you and at you for trying to get away. Am I really that bad? You took care of me when I was sick and we…. kissed. Is it really so terrible? Why would-”

You silence the man’s thoughts with a quick finger to his reddened lips. “You shocked me,” you blurt out as your mind struggles to stop your words. “On the first night, you shocked me with the collar. It hurt.”

Jungkook’s eyes are wild, frantic, searching for something on your face, but he doesn't speak for a few moments.

“I'm…. sorry.”

“I'm a pet,” you continue, growing bolder due to exhaustion and pent-up frustration. “I was _kidnapped_. I live in a cage and eat from a bowl. I haven't seen my best friend in weeks! Half the time, I'm on a fucking leash and I have no idea what's going on and I got the shit beat out of me just because I kissed Jimin and he-”

As soon as the words leave your mouth, you instantly regret it. Your reckless words earn you wide, disbelieving eyes from the man underneath your outstretched finger, and Jungkook’s lips quiver beneath your flesh.

He abruptly pulls away and grabs your wrist roughly, climbing onto the bed to hover over you completely. “What?” he practically growls, and you're not sure what he's more upset about- you being assaulted or Jimin kissing you. “I knew it! Who did this to you? Who?” he demands, increasing the grip on your wrist.

You whimper in pain and Jungkook quickly lets go, startled by his actions. He is still above you, watching you intently, waiting for an answer.

Reluctant to reply, you stare back, rubbing your abused wrist and squeezing your lips shut. Not only do you want to heed Namjoon’s warning, but now that you're aware that someone could be watching you, you don't want to endanger yourself or the boys in any way.

Jungkook looks furious now, seething and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. You've never seen him so angry, not even when he caught you with Yoongi or Jin, and you wonder if your mention of Jimin is also fueling his rage.

“Jungkook,” you begin, trying to compose yourself long enough to come up with some placating excuse before things spiral out of control. “Look, it's not that a big of a deal-”

Before you can force the rest of your words out, Jungkook leans down further, bringing his face dangerously close. His lips are inches from your own, and even in the dim light you could count the lashes framing his dark eyes if you wanted.

“Tell me,” he whispers, voice thick as he begs for information. He nips at your jaw once, eliciting a soft gasp from you.

Startled, you stare up at him in awe, unsure of his sudden mood shift. Is he honestly trying to tease you into telling him-

Jungkook takes your thoughts and breath away as he begins to bite your neck, littering the column of your throat with tiny nibbles and pecks. You reach up and wind your hands around his firm biceps, struggling to maintain control of the situation while he lavishes your flesh with attention.

“You can't just….” you begin to protest, trailing off as Jungkook attaches himself to your throat, sucking obscenely and humming.

Besides the shower with Hobi, this is the most sexual he’s ever been with you and you're surprised at how far this man has come since that first night when he tried to bathe you. Back then, he practically had a heart attack just seeing you attempt to take your clothes off, but he has grown bolder, sloppily kissing your neck, licking the salt off your skin and making you squirm underneath him.

He pulls back suddenly, and you find yourself staring into his blown pupils while he swollen lips shine in the light. Bracing himself up on one arm, Jungkook brings the other to your face and cups your cheek sweetly, reminding you of Namjoon- so unbearably soft yet heartbreakingly volatile.

“Tell me who,” he begs, eyes sliding from your face down to the comforter covering you. It's as if he just realizes that he hasn't seen the extent of your injuries, only the sensitive bruised flesh on your upper chest and the few patches on your face.

Slowly, he pulls back the large blanket until you're exposed to him and you wonder just how many of these men are going to see you like this, so vulnerable and bare. It can either do wonders for your self-esteem or degrade it completely.

Jungkook’s chest begins to heave at the sight and you follow his gaze to the black and purple splotches splayed across your stomach and the tops of your thighs. The bruises are starting to turn a grotesque green hue on the edges and you grimace.

Oh, so that's why you hurt so much.

You're just as shocked as he is, finally able to take in the aftermath of the assault with perverse curiosity.

After a few moments, Jungkook’s eyes find yours again and he looks lost in thought, tonguing the inside of his cheek with a look that screams of offense. It's as if he has been personally insulted and the malice doesn't leave his pretty face as he crawls back up to you and resumes his position over you once more.

“Tell me who hit you,” he growls, low in his throat, lips parting and curved nose scrunching up in frustration. “ _Now_.”

Before you can think better of it, before you can even form a proper thought, your mouth moves of its own accord and you can't stop it.

Maybe it's the dim lighting. Maybe it's the way Jungkook’s lean form is so tantalizingly close. Maybe you've lost your damn mind.

It could be any number of things that drives your next action, but you're anything but remorseful.

“Make me,” you whisper defiantly, heat erupting along your skin despite how exposed you are to the cold air of the bedroom.

The fire in Jungkook’s eyes flickers out momentarily, but then it's back, raging and all-consuming. Suddenly, he’s kissing you roughly, all teeth and swollen lips and no regret.

You kiss back eagerly, winding your hands into his messy hair, tugging harshly because you honestly don't give a fuck anymore.

If Namjoon wanted you to stay quiet about things, then he should've given you more answers. If Big Hit was watching and they didn't want you fooling around with the boys, then they shouldn't have kidnapped you. If Jungkook wanted you to play fair, then the little shit shouldn't have shown up looking like this and teasing you so torturously. If those bitches thought they could scare you away from the boys with a few punches and kicks, then they had another thing coming.

If you weren't supposed to feel anything, then the boys should stop caring and treat you like the animal you were brought here to be.

But they won't stop, so neither will you.

Jungkook is worshipping your mouth now, tongue sliding against your own, sucking on your bottom lip and tugging until you taste blood. It's so animalistic and untamed, and your ego swells at the thought of bringing him to his knees in such a fashion. You're drunk on his eager, open mouthed kisses and soaring from the way he moans obscenely against your lips. He’s coming undone, god knows how many years of sexual frustration bubbling up and spilling over all at once.

When he finally pulls away, panting and looking completely wrecked, you're feeling quite cocky, sure that he will deliver the justice you deserve.

For fuck’s sake, you were _beaten_.

Someone should at least get a stern talking to or maybe a decent punishment.

“It was the other pets,” you whisper only to him, trying to suck in deep breaths. “They cornered me in the laundry room and I tried my best, but there was too many of them.”

Jungkook sits back on his haunches, the mattress shifting beneath his weight. “Why did you let yourself be cornered?” he questions, hand sliding through his now sweaty hair.

You look away, embarrassed to admit how naive you were, but you do it anyway. “Well, Red asked for help with something, so I followed her into the back. I should've known better.”

Jungkook doesn't reply. Instead he cocks his head and stares at the headboard behind you. “Red, huh?” he finally asks, rolling the girl's name over in his mouth like it's distasteful.

You nod silently, anxiously awaiting his next action.

He just sits there.

You watch on, curious.

Then Jungkook springs to his feet, grabbing a set of keys from the nightstand and rushing to the door. “Stay here,” he orders, voice impossibly low.

“What? Where are you going?” You sit up abruptly and immediately regret the action as your body pulses in agony.

Jungkook doesn't answer. He simply slams the door shut and seconds later, you hear the lock turn, effectively trapping you inside.

You pray to whatever deity exists that he is only going to confront Hobi about his pet, but somehow you know you're wrong.

Sleep evades you the rest of the night despite your eyelids becoming heavier with each passing moment and the glowing clock next to the bed taunts you which each minute that Jungkook doesn't return.

You're still awake when the sun begins to peek into the blinds and the warmth dares to caress your abused face.

You're still awake when a piercing scream echoes throughout the house.

You're still awake when you hear Magenta scream _”Oh my god! RED!”_

You had really hoped Jungkook just went to talk to Hobi, but you knew you were wrong.

Dead wrong.

This time, no one is there to catch the tears falling from your eyes.


	10. HOUSE OF CARDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew things were so very fragile?

Several cracked ribs, a punctured lung, internal bruising, and superficial cuts to the entirety of the body.

Oh, and Red is also in a coma.

That's the startling news you hear upon being let of Jungkook’s room hours after you heard Magenta scream.

All of the remaining pets are gathered in one of the sitting rooms, cross-legged on the floor as a flurry of staff rushes to heed Sejin’s shouted orders.

The manager is not too happy, questioning every person in the household as well as accounting for the whereabouts of all the pets. He looks completely frustrated, broken down, and exhausted. You could only imagine how he will have to explain Red’s injuries to the hospital let alone to the higher-ups at Big Hit.

It's hard to watch him fret, but it gives you an odd sense of satisfaction to know that maybe Sejin wasn't one of the people Namjoon claimed to be watching the house. Otherwise he would know exactly what happened, right?

He would know that Jungkook did the unthinkable.

The realization twists your stomach painfully and you try to hold back your nausea. You can't bear the thought of instigating Jungkook to do such a horrific thing, but you also can't imagine such violence coming from such a sweet person.

Then again, he had shocked you at one point.

Shoving your torrent of thoughts down, you try to pay attention as Sejin collects everyone’s alibi. The staff is usually barebones at night, so the manager can easily account for each person’s whereabouts, so he moves on to the few band members that have joined the chaos with drowsy eyes and pouty lips. Almost all of the boys are present except for your master, the perpetrator.

“Alright,” Sejin begins with a heavy sigh, wiping away the beads of sweat forming above his brow and adjusting his wiry glasses. “So Jimin and Orange were together, Yoongi had taken the twins to the studio where he fell asleep, Jin was with Yellow, Namjoon and Green were… together… so that leaves an explanation for Magenta and Taehyung, Jungkook and Blue, and Hoseok.”

Everyone’s eyes sweep immediately over to Taehyung, seeing as how Hobi and Jungkook have yet to show.

You suck in a deep breath, wondering how this explanation will go. Not only had you spent most of the night with Taehyung and Namjoon before Jungkook came and got you, but now you were wearing Jungkook’s oversized clothes, having left your other outfit in Taehyung’s bathroom. You had hoped the clothes would cover the bruises, which they did, but Sejin seemed particularly suspicious about you.

“Uh, Jungkook asked Namjoon-hyung and I if we could watch Blue for a bit so he could work on some music and then he came and got her,” Taehyung explains, giving Sejin a clearly forced boxy grin. Beside him, Namjoon is rubbing his temples in frustration.

The manage narrows his eyes at the duo then begins to nod slowly. “Ok, so how did Magenta end up in the basement with Red?”

“I brought her down there sometime after midnight because Hyung wanted some time alone with me,” Taehyung blurts out, seemingly more concerned that Sejin might think he was the culprit and less about what his statement implied.

Jimin lets out a little giggle despite the serious atmosphere and Jin looks completely mortified.

With a cocked brow, Sejin turns to Namjoon for clarification.

“Yes that's what happened,” Namjoon groans, hiding his face in his large hands while Taehyung looks on confused. “After Jungkook came and got Blue from Tae’s room, we talked for a bit, he took Magenta down to the basement, and then we were… together… the rest of the night.”

Sejin purses his lips into a thin line, looking every bit the picture of a man who is underpaid and completely done with this situation. “Was Red down there when you took Magenta to the basement?”

“Yes, but the lights were already out, so I didn't notice what state she was in,” Taehyung explains, shifting on his feet.

Beside you, Magenta speaks up, startling everyone in the room. “It was only when the lights came on that I…. saw what happened to her, so she must've already been like…. that,” she forces out, staring at the floor. You notice her body is shaking slightly, little tremors seizing her muscles every now and then.

Sejin nods in understanding before he lets out a breathy sigh. “So that leaves an explanation from Hoseok and Jungkook.” He turns to you and your heart just stops, refusing to beat under the weight of all the gazes on your quickly reddening face.

You know what he’s going to ask and you can't bring yourself to incriminate your master, but deep down you know what happened to Red wasn't right, even if the other pets assaulted you first.

“If Jungkook took you back to his room, then why wasn't he in there this morning?”

That's a damn good question that you don't want to answer.

You swallow thickly, face burning as everyone just waits for your reply.

You shift on the carpet, look at your nails, and clear your throat.

“Uh-” you begin.

“Hey guys, Why is everyone….”

And then you're saved but not without a cost.

Jungkook and Hobi appear in the doorway, laughing and joking around like they had absolutely no idea what had occurred. They both look exhausted, wearing sweats and drowsy smiles, complete with ridiculous bedhead.

Hobi is the first to notice the absence of one pet in particular. “Hey if we're going to have a meeting, then shouldn't everyone be here?” he teases, looking around the room at all the anxious faces. “I'll go get Red then-”

“Hoseok, wait.”

And then without much fanfare, Sejin tells Hobi that his pet was nearly beaten to death.

It's as if all the air has been sucked out of the room.

That beautiful face of his is marred with grief as Hobi utters a drawn out “What?”.

But the most startling aspect of the scene is the way Jungkook’s face goes pale and he just stares into space, blinking into the void repeatedly. Hobi leans against him, looking around the room in shock before swallowing hard and stumbling further into the space.

“Who… did it?” he asks, voice strained.

Sejin looks up at him with heavy eyes. “That's what we are trying to figure out. Tell me what you both were up to last night.”

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Hobi sinks to the ground and cradles his head in his hands. “Kook and I were together all night,” he explains through his fingers. “We talked some stuff out and then we fell asleep playing Overwatch.”

The room is silent after an explanation like that and you grow confused.

Is it possible that Jungkook did actually go to see Hobi last night and that he had nothing to do with what happened to Red?

“Jungkook, is this true?” Sejin questions firmly and when Jungkook nods sheepishly, the manager lets out a huff. “Ok, well Taehyung and Namjoon said that you came and got Blue from them last night. So why would you leave her in your room and then go to see Hobi?”

Everyone directs their attention to the maknae, waiting on his explanation.

Jungkook stares back, fiddling with his hands. His gaze sweeps the room slowly, lingering on you before he sighs deeply and runs a hand through his dark hair. “I don't like leaving Blue in the basement,” he explains, looking right at you with tired, red-rimmed eyes. “I like knowing that she’s comfortable.”

An audible gasp filters through the room and if it is possible, Sejin becomes more exasperated. The manager groans loudly before stomping a foot on the ground.

“I've had enough,” he begins, standing to his full height and crossing his sweater-clad arms over his chest. “Do you understand the position this incident puts me in? Not only do I have to explain Red’s condition but now I have to explain that every person who could've been a witness was too busy fucking around to see what happened!”

“Hyung,” Taehyung tries to interject but Sejin holds up a hand in warning.

“No, don't you dare try to console me. You know what this means,” the manager states curtly, face red. “I don't like it any more than you do but it needs to happen. Now, someone needs to confess to attacking Red or I’ll be forced to hand down punishment.”

At Sejin’s threat, everyone shifts silently, looking everywhere but at each other. You find a spot on the floor to glare at, torn between admitting that you instigated Red’s beating, but unsure that Jungkook is actually the culprit.

But if not him, then who?

And why?

When no answers, Sejin sucks in a shuddering breath. “From this day forward, all the pets will be given new masters.”

“No!” Jungkook shouts, startled by the news.

A few feet away the twins begin to protest loudly, appealing to Yoongi to save them, but the rapper has his eyes narrowed at the manager in concentration.

Taehyung is staring at the floor in shock while Magenta curses under her breath beside you.

“This is not good,” she whispers at the ground and you're not sure if she means for her or for everyone.

“Alright, Magenta is reassigned to Jin, Yellow goes to Jimin, and Orange is now with Taehyung,” Sejin states cooly, typing up the list on his large cellphone.

“Oppa,” Yellow whines, holding the gaze of her former master.

Jin tears his eyes away and tries to appeal to their manager. “Hyung, please don't do this….”

“Does anyone want to tell me who assaulted Red, then?”

Jungkook clears his throat loudly. “Hyung….. please let me keep Blue.”

Sejin eyes the maknae but doesn't acknowledge his plea. “Hobi can watch after Green since she’s the easiest and he will be grieving.”

At the mention of your best friend, your head whips up just in time for you to lock eyes with Namjoon. His dark eyes are wide and intense, as if he is struggling to comprehend what is happening.

“Blue is reassigned to…”

“Damnit, listen to me!” Jungkook yells, chest heaving and eyes wild. “Don't you dare take her away.”

Sejin recoils but quickly regains his composure. “Violet and Indigo are now yours, Jungkook,” he states curtly. “Congratulations.”

The twins lose their shit, crawling over to Yoongi and hugging his legs tightly.

“Oppa, please! Stop him!”

For his part, Jungkook looks absolutely mortified and you can't help but feel something pang in your chest at the thought of losing him as your master. It's a strange and foreign emotion, but you suddenly feel empty, as though a part of you had grown attached to him.

Well, maybe you had.

Maybe you thought of him as more than a pretty face and soft lips, even when you were certain that he had done something so terrible.

“Get off of me,” you hear Yoongi growl, flailing his legs around to get the twins off of him. He cocks his head in Sejin’s direction. “So does that mean I get Blue?

Your eyes flicker to Yoongi’s amused expression and though you can tell that he is sober, you see that his dark eyes are sparkling with mischief.

“Well whatever you do, don't give that bitch to me.”

Namjoon’s voice is cold and his expression leaves you frigid. He looks every bit the man that first laid eyes on you in the basement and who had pinned your friend to the ground.

You furrow your brow in confusion, wondering why he is acting so hostile when you haven't wronged him.

“Well that settles it,” Sejin announces triumphantly. “Blue can go to Namjoon and Yoongi will be in charge of Red when she….. recovers.”

A chorus of protests erupts in the room and you're not sure where to look or how to respond.

Jungkook is furious, yelling unintelligible words at the manager while everyone else is either pleading for things to remain the same or whispering to one another in shock.

Sejin shouts above the cacophony, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Also, until I can figure this out, everyone is confined to their quarters with their new pets. I'll be coming around to interview each of you personally. Any more disobedience and you know what happens.”

No, you don't know what happens, but each of the boys nod their head solemnly.

Slowly, everyone collects their new pet or master and begins to make their way towards their rooms.

Jungkook crosses the room and kneels before you, startling you as he cups your face roughly. “It will be ok,” he whispers, eyes frantically searching your face.

“Jungkook,” you open your mouth to ask him if he’s ok, if the crazed look in his eye is due to exhaustion, but then Namjoon is pulling him away from you. He shoves the younger out into the hall before thrusting the twin’s leashes in his direction.

Finally, Namjoon is standing before you, your leash in his large tanned hands.

He doesn't have to say a word.

The harsh tug on your collar says it all.

* * *

 

Namjoon is an enigma that never ceases to amaze you.

One moment, he is dragging you down the hallway with his full lips set into a tight line, and the next, he is locking his bedroom door behind the both of you and letting out a high-pitched wail.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he mutters to himself while pacing the small space by the door.

You're just standing there, gaping at his actions, but also at the sight laid out before you.

Namjoon’s room is…. different.

Honestly, you knew the man was obsessed with a certain bear character, but you didn't expect the animal’s face to be plastered on every square inch of his dwelling, right down to the bear-shaped alarm clock and the colorful sheets.

Is this where he and Taehyung like to be… _together_?

“Blue.”

Namjoon’s deep tone rips you away from your thoughts of the two men passionately tangled up on the bed.

“This isn't good,” the rapper whispers and you stare back with wide eyes and furiously beating heart. “I'm sorry about calling you a bitch but I needed Sejin to give you to me.”

The man looks terrified and if he is disturbed by this turn of events, then you certainly should be.

“What is going on? ” you inquire, curious about his reaction. You've had most of the morning to come to terms with the fact that Jungkook might've done something terrible, but now everything is up in the air once more, leaving you just as confused as the day you were first brought here.

Letting out a groan, Namjoon slinks further into the room, stopping only to turn around slowly, his eyes searching for something. His gaze lands on you and he raises his eyebrows repeated as if trying to silently communicate something important.

It takes you a few moments, but then it hits you, the thought that someone could be watching or listening in on the conversation. You're not sure what to do with this information, but Namjoon seems to have a plan.

“You need a shower,” he declares suddenly, raising his deep voice almost comically. He motions for you to follow him into the bathroom and you do so without hesitation, craving answers.

Once inside, the rapper locks the door behind you and turns on the large shower in the corner, testing the water until he is satisfied, then he steps away and just stares at you.

Are you really going to go through this again? It really was becoming alarming how much time you were spending around these men in water.

Minutes fly by and still Namjoon doesn't move. The room is getting hot and sticky from the scalding water and steam has settled over everything, giving the small space a murky atmosphere. You almost can't see the man just a few feet away.

In fact, you blink and swear that his silhouette disappears somewhere into the humid mist.

Suddenly, you feel Namjoon breathing down your neck, his lips dangerously close to your ear. “I'm pretty sure my room isn't being watched, but just in case, let’s whisper in here,” he explains, his breathy voice reverberating in your skull. “And they won't be able to see us with the steam.”

Oh, so that was his plan. It was a strange way of assuring privacy for a conversation, but you had to admit it was smart. But there was one problem…

“What if they think we are…. _involved_?” you ask, already mentally slapping yourself for such a thought. Lately you can't help but let your mind wander into the gutter around these men.

Namjoon smirks against the shell of your ear. “If they have already seen you making your way around the house and haven't done anything, then I think we can risk it.”

Oh the audacity of this man, making you sound like a cheap whore!

You quickly tear away from him, moving toward the toilet where you sit on the porcelain lid with distain.

Namjoon materializes in front of you a few moments later, his skin already glistening with sweat from the steam. Honestly, you aren't faring much better if the shirt sticking to your skin is any indication. In just a small amount of time, the bathroom has become a literal sauna.

“Look, I'm sorry,” the rapper apologizes, sitting on the floor in front of you. His eyes are hooded and drowsy as he runs a hand through his bleached hair. “I was just teasing. Seriously though, they are more concerned about us talking about their control than any of us fucking around. We made the rules about touching, not them.”

You have your arms crossed over your chest now, trying hard to narrow your eyes in annoyance, but you can't help the fact that you're more than ready to finally understand even just a fraction of what is occurring in the house.

“What is going on?” you ask once more, shivering despite the heat. Anxiety bubbles up in your gut, pushing away everything else. “Tell me everything.”

Namjoon is leaning towards you now so you can see his face despite the swirling steam in the air. “If I tell you what I know, then you tell me everything you know, ok?”

You nod, certain that the information you would gain from Namjoon would be well worth possibly incriminating Jungkook.

Sucking in a deep breath, the rapper launches into his explanation.“It all started about two years ago when we started getting really popular. It became harder to continue living normal lives with all the pressure BigHit started putting on us to be perfect.”

Namjoon pauses for a moment, rubbing his temple as his eyes focus on nothing in particular. Slowly, you watch the man in front of you fill up with raw emotion that threatens to spill from his eyes.

“We were barely eating and practicing at least ten hours a day. Eventually, we all started breaking down. I can't speak for the others, but it felt like we were just machines made for performing and that no one really cared about us as people,” he explains, voice becoming weaker with every word. “Eventually, we all decided to get dogs. Just to have some company and to make us feel better. It worked for awhile, but even the animals became a burden. They couldn't talk. They couldn't comfort us with words. It was just more blind admiration that we didn't want.”

You nod along, listening but not really comprehending. How did things escalate from owning small dogs to kidnapping human girls?

The cracking of Namjoon’s voice breaks through your tumultuous thoughts.

“Then one day we came back from promotion and there was Magenta, tied up in our dorm. She was confused, but as soon as she saw Taehyung, she burst into tears. He was her favorite and she told him how he had saved her life because his music gave her hope and a will to live. All she had wanted to do was to thank him in person. It had been so easy for Sejin to lead her away from her friends…”

You swallow thickly as Namjoon trails off, his dark eyes become distant and blank. He makes no effort to look at you know, but you're relieved. You're just beginning to understand the type of life he must live and it's not as pretty as his angled face would like to portray.

“I don't exactly know whose idea it was, but Sejin was ordered to find more girls like Magenta to make us feel better, but under certain conditions,” the rapper continues on, fanning himself against the humidity building up in the bathroom. “We had to treat them as lower than us to remind ourselves that we aren't regular people anymore. That our job is to entertain, not befriend. That is how we keep our sanity, otherwise it would kill us not to give a hundred percent of ourselves to our fans until there was nothing left for us.”

Sucking in the moist air, you finally decide to interject. “That's why you treat them like dogs,” you whisper to the floor. “Magenta was right. It's all about control.”

Namjoon lets out a laugh, one filled partially with amusement but also with a great deal of pain. “It's pretty fucked up, right?” he mocks, his lips turning up into a rueful smile. “That's exactly what I thought until I actually got to know Green, the _first_  Green. She and the first Blue were best friends and they were kidnapped while getting lost in Seoul. But they weren't mad about it. Actually, they seemed happy. They both had rough home lives and to them, this was much better.”

“Wow” is all you can muster while Namjoon finishes his story, seemingly lost in the memory.

“I didn't think it was possible to be friends with someone that wasn't in the industry, but Green and I spent a lot of time together,” he explains with a crestfallen expression. He hugs his lanky knees to his chest while sweat drips down his nose. “We talked about everything and Blue was the same way with Jungkook. I think all of us felt like a family in a way, and we started to realize just how bad things had gotten with Big Hit.”

At the mention of Jungkook, your stomach turns violently in your overheated body and something akin to jealousy flashes momentarily. Just the thought that the previous Blue was close with him causes a great deal of confusion and anger, but you quickly force it down in favor of paying full attention to Namjoon.

“They had always told us that ARMY wanted us thinner and sexier, but these girls, our pets, told us a different story,” the rapper muses. “They made us realize that our true fans supported us as human beings with talent, not as objects with pretty faces.”

Silence ensues after the statement and you can almost hear Namjoon’s next words ringing in your head with all the consequence behind them.

“So you thought about leaving,” you observe, watching the man in the ground shift uncomfortably. He is sweating profusely now and his caramel skin is coated with a thin sheen of moisture.

Namjoon’s eyes are dark as he nods slowly, gaze lingering on the slick tile below. “Yes,” he croaks out. “But only Jungkook and I talked about it seriously with Green and Blue when we alone. I was worried about our health and well-being…. Then one day, we woke up to screaming. We never saw Blue or Green again.”

You take a deep breath, finally understanding the depth of the situation. “So that's how you know that you're being watched,” you whisper low, eyes imploring the man in front of you. “Because those were private conversations.”

Namjoon nods, his expression one of pure agony. “I think about it everyday- whether those girls died because of us. I don't think Jungkook realizes what their disappearance meant but I can't unsee it. I can't go back,” he laments, finally wiping his cheeks where saltwater begins to slip from his eyes. “That's why they had us separate you and your friend and I'm sure they've been watching us closely ever since.”

“Why stay?” you ask after a few moments of heavy silence. “Why let them do this to you? You're Kim Namjoon, you're BTS-”

“If I thought it was safe to leave, we would've done it by now,” Namjoon interrupts with a face as serious as the grave.

His words hit you with such force that you're instantly sick to your stomach. How could things be like this? These men had provided to so much joy to so many people and yet they lived in constant fear.

Suddenly, you realize the unspoken threat looming above their heads every day. “You're not worried about your safety or your career, are you? You're worried about what they will do to us pets. That's why tonight is such a big deal.”

Namjoon curls in on himself upon hearing your words and it's possibly the most heartbreaking sight. You're so used to seeing him as intimidating, the leader of the entire group, but now he's reduced to a hollow shell, gasping for air amongst the steam. “Yes,” he relents. “They've never said as much, but I feel like the girls will suffer if we fail to obey and I can't….. I can't go through that again.

“After Green and Blue disappeared, things were never the same. Everyone’s problems became more amplified. Yoongi-Hyung started drinking when he thought we wouldn't notice. Jimin would lock himself in his room for days at a time. And Jungkook, he just-”

“Namjoon,” you interrupt, trying to quell the rising anxiety within you. After everything you had heard, you had to let him know what happened with Jungkook.

The rapper quirks a thick brow in your direction, his full lips parted in anticipation.

“I told Jungkook about the assault and that's why I think he’s the one who went after Red.”

Namjoon furrows his brow, staring down at his hands as he shakes his head. “No, Kook isn't capable of doing something like that. And besides, he was with Hobi all night…”

“Are you sure?” you question softly. “He was furious when I told him.”

“I don't know what to think!” Namjoon snaps, rising to his feet and nearly avoiding slipping on the tile. His hoodie is damp and limp and his hair is just as wild as his eyes. “What happened tonight isn't good. Don't you see? What's keeping everything balanced right now is the fact that Big Hit is holding your lives above our heads. If one of the staff did this, then history is repeating itself. But… if one of us has snapped, then things could get so much worse.”

“What's worse than murder?” you question hotly, standing to meet him. Your gaze is steady and though hot tears threaten to fall with each passing moment, you don't dare cry again. Not now.

Namjoon’s eyes lose their fire, growing cold. “You have no idea what this industry is like,” he murmurs. “The worse thing isn't living with a monster, it's becoming one.”

You stare back at the shell of a man, willing him to snap out of his depreciating mindset. There had to be a way out! No one should have to live like this. Not in the public eye.

“What are you going to do?” you finally summon the courage to ask, hoping that there is some grand scheme to undo everything and still preserve these innocent men.

Namjoon’s voice is deep and filled with an edge that rings violently in your ears. “Survive.”

He says it with such simplicity; such grace.

As if that's all it will take.

But you know better and your heart breaks at the realization that he is right, but that won't stop you from fighting.

“Namjoon, I-”

But you don't get to finish your brave statement because once again, someone has conveniently decided to intrude on the moment.

The jingle of keys can be heard turning the lock even above the shower and then Sejin is calling out for Namjoon, asking where the both of you are.

“He can't know we were just talking. He will be suspicious,” Namjoon whispers with urgency, stripping out of his nearly soaked clothes and throwing the heavy material on the ground. “Hurry and kiss me like your life depends on it.”

_Because it does_  you finish in your mind as you mirror your new master’s actions, removing your clothes quickly.

The hot spray of the shower burns as Namjoon pushes you through it and pins you to the tile wall roughly. Words fall to wayside as he captures your lips aggressively, his long fingers winding into you hair.

He tastes like sugar, sweet, sticky, and addictive. like the first tingle of soda on your parched lips. He tastes like longing and sorrow mingled with a deep hope that evades you at every turn.

The door to bathroom is opening now.

Your legs wrap around Namjoon’s bare, tapered waist and he lifts you in his arms.

Sejin calls out again, cursing under his breath as he realizes what is taking place in the shower stall.

Your face is burning up, lips swollen as Namjoon bites and nips at the sensitive flesh, leaving you teetering dangerously on the edge of fear and bliss. His slanted eyes watch you through heavy moisture and you notice that it's not the scalding water of the shower falling in torrents down his cheeks.

It's desperate tears.

In a moment of instinct, you reach up to wipe them all away, hushing the tremors threatening to wrack his body.

“Everything will be ok,” you whisper against his lips.

The water is turned off abruptly by Sejin, leaving you both a shivering mess.

“You have five minutes to get dressed,” the manager huffs out angrily as he walks away. “You have some explaining to do.”

Five minutes.

Five minutes is all you have to think of a way to save your life.

 

 


	11. PIED PIPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re taking over you.

_”You honestly expect me to believe that the both of you are involved in some sort of passionate encounter?”_

_Sejin narrows his eyes until nothing but dark slits stare back at you with unwavering intensity._

_Namjoon does not sound very confident in reply to the question. “Uh, yeah.”_

_The manager lets out a snort of derision and eyes the both of you curiously, scanning over your hastily thrown-on clothes which are still damp from the steam of the shower._

_“Earlier, you called her a bitch,” the man states unequivocally, settling back in his chair._

_Namjoon runs a long-fingered hand through his hair and lets out a hearty laugh. “Well, you know, hate and love are actually very similar emotions,” he explains with a shrug of his shoulders. “In fact, Nietzsche once said that-”_

_“Not the right time, Namjoon,” Sejin huffs, rolling his tired, red-rimmed eyes._

_“Yes, Sir.”_

You let out a sigh as you mull over the events of the night before, cringing at how awkward it had been to explain to Sejin what you were doing with Namjoon in the shower.

Fortunately, your discomfort had proved useful, because the manager seemed to believe your story, even going so far as to describe Namjoon as the “horny ingrate” who leaves viruses on all the computers due to his porn addiction. You really could've done without that fact or that visual, but at least both you and Namjoon were in the clear for the time being.

After Sejin had thoroughly grilled you about the shower incident, he decided to change the topic to Red’s assault, careful to ask every pertinent question. Because Namjoon and you had spent most of that evening together and because he knew about _your_  assault, coming up with an acceptable alibi was easier than you thought.

Basically, you repeated everything that Namjoon, Taehyung, and Jungkook had already stated, which placed you in Jungkook’s room all night because he had an admitted soft spot for you.

Sejin didn't seem to be happy about the boys growing feelings for you on any level, but Namjoon was quick to remind the manager that they were young horny men who occasionally needed to stick a dick in something.

Obviously, it had been a classy conversation.

But it had worked and Sejin finally left, but not before warning Namjoon about using protection and diseases and a whole host of other things that made you feel like a pre-teen girl on the receiving end of “the talk”.

Now, you're laying underneath the large tree in the yard, enjoying the mild weather while staring up at the sky. Yard time has always been peaceful to you, even if the other pets were shunning you, but something was markedly different today.

It's as if the other girls are afraid of you, huddled together near the flower beds and whispering. For the first time, the thought occurs to you that they might actually think you were responsible for Red’s current condition and you're not sure whether to be smug or mortified.

Perhaps your mind is too busy mulling over everything Namjoon told you and feeling just a tad helpless.

_”Survive.”_

That had been what he had told you, but you wanted to do something more. These boys had issues, obviously, but they were good people who didn't deserve to be subjected to this way of life. They deserved to make music in peace without the fear of repercussions if they dared to be true to themselves.

Now the question was _how_?

How could you make that reality possible for them?

A soft giggle catches your attention and you sit up, dusting off blades of grass before turning towards the sound. It seems some of the boys have come outside to enjoy the weather and you can't help but notice Jungkook strolling his way through the yard with Jimin right behind him.

The two are dressed for the fair weather, sporting shorts and soft short-sleeved tees. Jungkook is fiddling with a soccer ball in his hands, laughing as Jimin whispers beside him.

You watch the scene with a strange mixture of annoyance and sorrow. Half of you wonders how Jungkook could be so happy after you were taken from him not even a full day ago, and the other half is just starting to realize how attached to him you've become. Out of all the boys, you have the most memories of him, and at night you often dream of taking care of him when he was sick, his weak voice calling out to you in your sleep.

But now he is pointedly ignoring you, averting his gaze every time he notices you watching him. It bothers you, but you try your best to seem disinterested, especially since you still think he has something to do with Red’s assault.

At some point, Jimin invites some of the pets to play with them, ripping you out of your revelry. You glance up to find Yellow and Orange passing the ball back and forth while Jungkook shouts to someone in the distance. A moment later, the twins emerge from behind the trees and give their master wide grins.

Your heart refuses to beat as Jungkook has the audacity to smile back, his cherry lips parting to display bunny teeth as he giggles back at the two girls. Suddenly your body is on fire and your hands wind themselves into the clumps of grass at your sides.

What the hell is this?

Your sudden anger startles you and you release your balled-up fists, watching as chunks of grass get lost in the breeze.

“Ah, so you do care.”

Yoongi’s gruff voice makes you jump and you incline your head to find him looming behind you, dressed like some sort of street thug in his black hoodie and ripped jeans. He has the hood perched over his head as if he can't afford for the sun to touch his porcelain skin. He gives you a knowing smirk before settling on the grass beside you, still careful to avoid the sunlight. His eyes are squinting at the sight of the impromptu soccer match in the distance.

“I bet it's hard to watch him with the other girls,” Yoongi muses, pursing his doll lips at the thought.

“It's not,” you bite out, trying to look unaffected.

Letting out a laugh, Yoongi leans closer to you and tries to catch your gaze.  
“We all know that's bullshit,” he whispers. “Especially after the way he acted last night.”

You remain silent, finding a pebble on the ground to occupy your attention.

“I’m actually very observant,” Yoongi begins after a few moments. He leans back in the grass on the flat of his palms and sighs deeply. “Everyone thinks that just because I'm cold and don't like to socialize that I live in my own world. When, in fact, I notice everything.”

He turns to you then with a satisfied smirk that you can't ignore, so you give him a “Really?” and go back to your pebble.

“Really,” Yoongi repeats. “In fact, I've noticed something odd about you.”

You immediately cease turning over the rock in your hands and tense up. This earns a delighted chuckle from the man beside you but you don’t dare look into his knowing eyes.

“I've noticed that all sorts of strange things have been happening since you've shown up,” he declares with mirth. “For one, the usually tight security we have has just seemed to vanish. I mean, how else did you make it all the way to the front door before I caught you? Two, my brothers have suddenly become such sluts for you and it's becoming more obvious by the day. And three, I find it interesting that someone beats Red so severely after you get your ass kicked not even a day before.”

The rock slips from your hands, falling to the earth with a thud. You're staring at Yoongi now with wide eyes. “How do you know about that?” you demand, hands shaking.

Was he watching you like Namjoon believed the staff to be doing?

Impossible, right?

Yoongi gives you a shit-eating grin before turning his attention back to the others who are squealing and shouting as they kick the ball around the yard. “Let’s just say that the twins can't keep their pretty mouths shut even when I'm inside them.”

Blinking repeatedly, you try to process his words as images of the two blondes on their knees threaten to assail you. You shake your head to clear away the disturbing thoughts. You know that he is lying through his teeth, trying to unnerve you.

“So, I got my ass kicked because they don't like me,” you retort. “It doesn't mean that I'm responsible for what happened to Red.”

Yoongi clucks his tongue and cocks his head, letting his bleached hair sway. His cotton-candy hue has faded out slowly over the time you've been here and you're not sure which style looks better on him. “Maybe you are and maybe you aren't,” he quips before leaning in dangerously close. “But you _are_ going to tell me everything you know.”

“No.” Your reply rockets past your lips before you can stop it, but it's the truth. As much as you want to help these men, you're not going to be manipulated and teased like a child. If Yoongi wants answers, then he’s going to have to offer up some useful information like Namjoon.

“ _No_?” Yoongi repeats, incredulous. He grimaces, moving even closer to you, forcing you to begin to crawl away from his imposing form on the grass. “Listen here-”

His fiery statement is interrupted when a soccer ball smacks him upside the head and you turn to find Jungkook just a few feet away with the most satisfied look on his perfect face.

“Sorry, hyung,” the younger coos, practically batting his eyelashes. “Can I have the ball back?”

Yoongi snorts as he shakily rises to his feet while rubbing his head. He eyes the younger and flips him off before leaving the area. “You can fuck off,” he growls under his breath.

Jungkook smiles after him, slowly bringing his gaze to you. “Are you ok?” he asks quietly, his grin fading away until all that's left is expectant, parted lips.

You nod, noting the way a healthy blush blooms across his caramel skin before he copies your actions and murmurs a small “that's good” to himself. Seconds later, he’s gone, having run off to resume playing with everyone else.

Yoongi is gone too, but you still feel his presence next to you, looming over your thoughts.

What the hell is wrong with him? You understood his need for answers, but what good is it to scare the fuck out of you?

When he had demanded that you tell him what you knew, it wasn't so much an order as a threat. His dark eyes had made a promise that you would give into him in one way or another.

You spend the rest of yard time thinking the strange situation over, occasionally watching Jungkook intently and willing for him to look at you once more. Unfortunately, he never does.

As night begins to fall, Jin saddles up to you, carrying a fancy glass with a fizzy beverage inside. He leans down to hand it to you with a soft smile and you accept it graciously, realizing just how parched you are after sitting in the sun most of the day. You begin to sip on the drink slowly, enjoying the explosion of flavor on your tongue, but after you swallow the drink, a strange aftertaste blossoms in your mouth.

You furrow your brows, looking up at Jin who has been glancing at the setting sun. “Jin, what’s in this?” you ask cautiously, eyeing the nearly empty glass in your hand.

Jin shrugs his shoulders and shoves his hands in the pockets of his salmon-colored cargo shorts. “I don't know but doesn't it taste good?” he chirps, pulling his beautiful features into a delighted grin. “Yoongi mixed it up in the kitchen for everyone. He wanted me to bring you one too.”

It's then that your eyes dart over towards the back door of the house, where Yoongi stands under the soft glow of the porch lights which are just beginning to buzz to life. He has a glass in his hand and he raises it up in a mock toast as his gaze meets yours.

Oh shit.

“Time to go in for the night,” Jin states abruptly. “Sejin said that all the pets have to sleep in the basement until he can figure out what happened to Red.”

You nod at the man’s explanation but you find that your tongue is growing numb and your thoughts are becoming sluggish. Jin helps you to your feet and then your body is moving of its own accord as time begins to elude you. The last thing you remember is walking past Yoongi into the house as the man gives you a wicked grin.

“Sleep well.”

* * *

 

Everything is swaying.

The ceiling above you, the floor beneath you, the decorated walls beside you- they are all swaying to the same hypnotic beat of well-placed footsteps trailing ahead of you.

You're tired and unsure of how exactly you got into the dimly lit hallway, but sure enough, you're swaying too. Sights and sounds assail you at every turn, but you keep moving forward, careful not to lose your way in the maze of a house.

What was it you were following again?

Oh yeah…. there’s a man walking in front of you.

He’s either whistling or humming, and you're uncertain which is true because everything sounds muffled and bass-heavy, the sounds tickling your eardrums in an uncomfortable manner. But nevertheless, you pay heed to the noises coming from the man and continue on.

Halfway through the house you find yourself at a set of stairs, watching the silhouette of the man beckon you forward with a crooked finger. You're more lucid now than several minutes- or is it hours? - ago, so you can finally place a face to the stranger climbing the steps.

Yoongi?

You think his name but your mouth doesn't form the word. Instead, your body follows him blindly, past the other boys’ rooms and down the hall, stopping at a large wooden door with intricate carvings. Swallowing loudly, you try in vain to clear your throat, but you still can't bring yourself to speak.

You're sitting in a chair now, inhaling the musky scent of dust and old paper. How did you get inside this library? You don't remember the door opening. There's a candle burning on a small table near your feet. Books are piled in large stacks; some worn and some new.

The leather chair is cold against your skin where it's exposed but you feel oddly hot. You sprawl yourself out over the large chair, trying to get comfortable enough to drift back asleep, but the moonlight shining in from a window is hitting your eyes and making it impossible. You shift again.

“What happened to Red?”

Your eyes struggle to locate the voice in the dark, but there's no need to. Yoongi is sitting across from you in a matching chair.

A strangled gasp erupts from your throat and you could almost cry at the sensation of finally being able to speak again. “How long… you been… there?”

Cocking his head, Yoongi watches with cold, dark eyes that you swear don't blink the entire time he waits for you to reply. “What happened to Red?” he repeats, leaning back in the chair while his pale hands grip the arm rests. His voice has a deeper quality to it and it's distorted in the strangest way.

You try to stand, only to fall out of the chair and onto the floor, your mind buzzing with thoughts, but only one in particular seems to make its way out. “I feel funny,” you muse, furrowing your brows.

Yoongi clears his throat, but you're too fascinated with the floor to look up at him. “It’s a heavy sedative mixed with a bit of soju,” he explains, amusement creeping into his voice. “It knocks you on your ass, but it also has another interesting side effect.” Suddenly he's squatting on the ground in front of you with a devilish smirk. You reach out limply to touch his soft skin and end up falling flat on your face. “It’s a truth serum,” the rapper finishes, fingers cupping your chin as he forces you to look up at him.

“Whaa?” you slur, feeling a wave of nausea rip through your body. You dry-heave twice before Yoongi’s arms wind around you and he pulls you both up into the leather chair.

He drapes you over his lap, looking down at you with pursed lips. An eternity seems to pass as he stares at you, his hard gaze softening when you can't help but to reach up and touch his face, gliding your sensitive fingertips over his smooth skin, lingering over his lips.

“What happened to Red?” Yoongi asks once more against your fingers and you shudder at the sensation of his flesh brushing yours.

“Red got beat,” you reply with hooded eyes.

“Who beat her?”

“I don't know.”

Yoongi suddenly grabs your wrist, tearing your hand away from his mouth. He holds your arm in the air while his long fingers caress the skin there. “Did you beat Red?” he questions, stilling his ministrations on your wrist.

You snort out a laugh. “Me? No… no..”

“Are you sure you didn't want revenge for getting the shit beat out of you?” Yoongi is staring intently at you now, his eyes narrowed into dark slits, causing your drugged laughing fit to come to an abrupt halt.

“I was locked up in Jungkook’s room,” you answer honestly, wide-eyed and slightly terrified. “He… left me there. Maybe you should ask him.”

Yoongi doesn't respond to your statement, opting to begin caressing your arm once more before linking your fingers together and resting your intertwined hands down on your stomach. “Kook wouldn't have done that unless….” he trails off, squeezing his eyes shut before gazing down at you once more. Now, his expression is softer but his body has tensed up. “Have you and Jungkook…. been intimate?” he asks slowly, as if he is struggling to place the words.

If your heart wasn't beating so fast, you would've erupted into another fit of laughter at his choice of more “proper” words. “We make out a lot,” you blurt out instead, knowing full well that you sound like an idiot but your brain just won't cooperate under the influence. “He tastes really good. Smells good too.”

The smallest smile graces Yoongi’s lips momentarily before it’s hastily wiped away in favor of a deep scowl. “Do you want him?” he queries, looking down at both of your entangled hands.

That was a good question. One your sober brain would have trouble with, but your drug-addled mind seems to have more insight into your tumultuous thoughts.

“I think I want all of you.”

Yoongi blinks repeatedly, his long lashes casting strange and yet beautiful shadows over the fullness of his cheeks. His mouth draws into a tight line and his grip on your clammy hand tightens painfully.

“Of course you do,” he practically growls, face flushing with rage. “Everyone wants us. That's all we are good for apparently.”

You're terrified at his behavior but your body chooses to express this emotion as a giggle.

If possible, Yoongi’s face grows even darker and he throws your hand away from his. “You think that's funny?” he spits, his body shaking beneath you. “Do you like using us just like everyone else?”

You suck in a deep breath and then your head is wobbling from side to side in protest. “I'm not using you,” you whisper, feeling your mind clear out for a fraction of a second. The next words out of your mouth ring with such complete truth and clarity that your eyes begin to well up with emotion. “I want to save you. I don't want any of you to hurt anymore.”

Yoongi goes stiff, still eyeing you with murderous intent but his bottom lip is twitching, betraying his shock. “What do you mean ’hurt’ ?”

“I-” you stop yourself, fighting for lucidity against your inebriated mind. You want your next words to be sincere and meaningful because you're tired of being so passive. “I want…. Jimin to love himself,” you confess, feeling the words bubble in your throat and spill out uncontrollably. “I want Namjoon to feel at peace. I want Jungkook to be happy. I want Tae to let himself be loved. I want Jin to be true to himself. I want Hobi to let himself be vulnerable and I want you to stop hurting yourself.”

You finish your statement with soft words, watching as Yoongi takes in everything that just occurred. You can feel it now- whatever he spiked your drink with is wearing off, leaving behind a dull headache and protesting muscles.

Above you, Yoongi stares off into the distance, his eyes a strange mix of longing and fear. “I don't hurt myself,” he murmurs.

With great caution, you pull yourself up into a sitting position, your legs dangling between Yoongi’s spread thighs. “You drink to forget your pain,” you observe, biting your tongue against the desire to tell him exactly what you think he is running away from.

It takes awhile, but Yoongi finally turns his attention back to you with blurry eyes threatening to spill over. “I hate you,” he whispers, face contorting into a mask of rage. “Ever since you showed up it's been impossible to ignore what happened. It's impossible to ignore just how fucked up everything is!”

“Yoongi…”

“No,” he growls, eyes squeezing shut against the tears that spring from his eyes. “Why can't you just be like the rest of them? Why are you trying to understand us?”

Suddenly, you're being pushed to the ground, narrowly avoiding knocking your head on the table. Your elbows burn from where the rug scrapes your skin harshly and then Yoongi is on top of you, wild and feral, eyes wide with pure anger.

Now that you're almost sober, you realize that he is as well, and for a moment, you pity him. He has everything he could ever want but he wants none of it. He just wants to exist in a world that only cares about what he can give it.

He is straddling your hips now, his hands around your neck and you can see the confliction in his eyes. Even as he threatens to do the unthinkable, he doesn't want to; he just wants to be free from the pain and you're a reminder of it.

“Yoon-gi,” you choke out against the pressure of his hand on your windpipe. “Please, stop.”

“Why?” he whispers as he lifts your head a few inches off the ground before slamming it back down roughly. “Why do you care what we do? Why does it matter to you how much we hate ourselves?”

He pulls his arms back and as your head descends towards the ground once more, you finally have the courage to speak the truth.

“Because I love you!” you yell, struggling for breath. “I love all of you!”

Yoongi pauses, your head hovering in mid-air, his hands still threatening to take away your breath. “You don't know what love is,” he spits, voice cold and hollow.

“No,” you croak, eyes boring into his. “ _You_  don't know what love is.” And then, miraculously, a warmth so unfathomable flows through you, reminding you of every sweet and gentle moment in your life, no matter how small they might've been. It's the kind of peace and joy that you want to share with them.

With him.

“Let me show you.”

The words leave your mouth in a near whisper, so soft, small, and fragile as they drift towards the man above you and the moment he hears them you know, because Yoongi begins to cry. Crystal tears well up in the corners of his feline eyes, overpowering his lashes and falling down the smooth expanse of his skin.

Namjoon had cried in front of you not even a day before, but somehow this is entirely different. Yoongi isn't crying from guilt or remorse like his elder. He’s crying out of pure self-hatred, the kind that eats up your soul and destroys your ability to fathom true, unconditional love.

Without much thought, you reach up and wind your hands into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him to you agonizingly slow. You're not sure if he will run or continue to block your air, but you want to try this. You want to experiment with the idea of falling so effortlessly with another human being until all that is left is raw, searing emotion.

Yoongi’s hands are still wrapped snugly around your throat when his lips meet yours. You guide him through the kiss, slow and methodical, enjoying the sensation of his small lips against yours. They're impossibly soft and insistent, quickly overpowering your mouth and turning the innocent moment into an inferno of desire.

His hands unwind from the column of your neck, sliding down to brush against your collarbone and then over your thin t-shirt. He stops above your stomach, lingering above the fabric momentarily before gripping your waist in his hands and pulling until you arch your back into his kiss.

You taste no alcohol on his lips, but you're intoxicated once more, your head swimming in a sea of sensations so unlike anything you've ever experienced- the sweet taste of his tongue, the brush of his quivering lips along your jaw, and the feeling of his fingertips feather light against your skin as he helps himself to the expanse of flesh beneath your shirt.

Oh, but there is even more to discover beneath your own hands and mouth- the weight of his deceptively small frame pressing into you with urgency, the heat seeping into your bones from his body, and the feel of his heartbeat thrumming beneath your fingers at the base of his skull.

It's too much and yet not enough, but also completely different than kissing Jimin, Namjoon, or….

“Jungkook,” you breathe out against Yoongi's lips, an accidental slip of the tongue.

How he doesn't immediately take insult, you'll never know.

Instead, Yoongi pulls back, his dark slanted eyes widening with realization. Somehow, he knows what you mean without having ever been privilege to a single moment between you and your former master.

“Fuck,” Yoongi growls, sitting back on his haunches before sinking to the floor, defeated. He rubs his temples with both hands before looking at you with exhausted eyes. “I can't do this. Jungkook means too much to me.”

You pull yourself up, nodding profusely. You don't think you can bring yourself to go through with… whatever this is… with Yoongi. Not when Jungkook has shown you all the kindness in the world despite the conditions. Not when he smiled at you earlier in the yard, all boyish and vulnerable. Not when he worried about your safety.

“You're right,” you whisper, hugging yourself tightly against shame. “I'm sorry Yoongi.”

You half expect the man to simply get up and walk away, but then he reaches towards you expectantly, his pale hand outstretched to take yours. Curious, you accept it and are promptly pulled to your feet, through the heavy door and out into the dark hallway. You assume that you're being taken back to the basement, so when Yoongi stops in front of Jungkook’s door and softly knocks, you're completely confused.

Your former master opens the door with furrowed brows, mussed hair, and a sleepy little pout, but the expression soon changes as he takes in the sight of you and his elder holding hands.

Beside you, Yoongi is subtly shaking, his breathing shallow while he bites his lips repeatedly.

“Hyung, it's late-” Jungkook begins, but is promptly cut off when Yoongi leans in close and puts a skinny finger to the younger’s cherry lips.

“Don't deny us,” Yoongi whispers, letting a devious grin slide across his delicate features. “I'm already being generous by sharing.”

If Jungkook understands his elder’s intent, he doesn't show it. He simply swings the door open wider, expression blank as Yoongi strolls inside, pulling you along.

“Lock the door, Kook. It's going to be a long night.”

 


	12. LOOK HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gave them something, but what will you get in return?

Yoongi’s mood shifts the moment he pads across the carpeted floor of Jungkook’s room.

Moments ago, he had seemed frustrated, anxious, but he has since shed both emotions, leaving only a mischievous man staring at you with a gummy smile and sparkling feline eyes.

Jungkook is still trying to wake up, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning. He looks between the two of you and seems to realize something. “Why are you together?” he asks, more to you than his elder. “The pets are supposed to be in the basement.”

Letting out a snort of derision, Yoongi strolls up to the maknae and playfully smacks him on the cheek. “Do you always do what you're supposed to, dumbass?”

Jungkook recoils from both the slap and the comment, eyeing Yoongi with disdain. “Hyung, what's wrong with you?” he questions softly, one eyebrow cocked.

It's then that Yoongi reaches for you standing in shock by the doorway and laces your hands back together with a firm hold. “Blue and I were having some fun and we thought you would like to join,” the rapper explains with a wicked smirk and a waggle of his thin eyebrows.

“Fun?” Jungkook repeats the word, looking you over slowly. When he finally drags his gaze up to yours, he bites his lip and looks away, eyebrows furrowing in aggravation.

The sensation of guilt hits you hard, twisting your gut and causing you to wrench away from Yoongi’s hold. “Jungkook,” you begin gently, reaching out for him. You feel the need to explain yourself, if only to remind Jungkook that he never specifically said that he wanted you or that you wanted him. But still, the understanding is there, lurking beneath the surface, and you feel the need to say _something_.

But then Yoongi is sweeping in, winding his arms around your body from behind and burying his face in your neck. His sudden clingy behavior startles you, drawing out a shuddering gasp from your quickly constricting throat.

The moment it leaves your mouth, you see fire spark in your former master’s eyes. “Hyung,” Jungkook pipes up. His voice sounds strange, all harsh edges and weak rasps. “Please stop touching her.”

With a laugh, Yoongi pushes away, turning to the maknae. “You both are a piece of work, you know that?” he mocks, a sloppy grin gracing his pale features. “First, she kisses me then begs me to stop because she didn't want to hurt your feelings and now you won't admit that you _have_  feelings. But you don't want anyone else touching her, is that it?”

Jungkook’s dark eyes immediately fly to you. “You kissed him?”

“Me and almost everyone else in the house, I'm sure,” Yoongi replies for you and if looks could kill, he would be dead.

Jungkook nods slowly, his gaze drifting towards the ground and you're certain that you've hurt him deeply despite never having been in an actual relationship with him.

“Jungkook, I'm sorry-” you begin, but Yoongi cuts you off with raspy, drawled laughter.

“Oh, you don't have to apologize to him,” the rapper assures, approaching Jungkook with a lazy swagger . ”Out of all of us, he’s the biggest tease. Aren't you, Jungkookie? Remember when you begged Hobi to let you try vodka?”

Jungkook’s face immediately turns crimson and he bows up to his elder. “Fuck you, Yoongi.”

Yoongi howls in laughter. “Dropping honorifics? I've really pissed him off now,” the rapper teases, turning to you while pointing at the younger. “He got drunk, made out with Hobi for over an hour and then the little shit crawled into my bed and tried to hump my thighs.”

If it's even possible, Jungkook’s face has grown even redder, the stain creeping up his ears. He looks angry but embarrassed, shifting on his feet like a scolded child. “It's not my fault,” he defends, looking up at Yoongi with bashful eyes. “You're so soft and pretty, like a girl-” the younger stops himself, slapping a hand over his mouth dramatically.

Yoongi’s face grows dark, his mouth gaping open in disbelief. “You little bastard,” he growls, a hint of amusement in his gravelly tone. In one swift movement, he shoves the other backward until Jungkook stumbles and falls unceremoniously onto the bed, his hair mussed and clothes riding up on his muscular frame.

Saddling up to the edge of the bed, Yoongi stares down at the flustered maknae and all you can see is Yoongi’s back as he looms above the other. “I'm going to forget you made that comment,” he spits before leaning down to run his hands over the exposed skin of Jungkook’s thighs.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jungkook asks through small giggles. It seems that the other is slightly ticklish. “You…. you should leave. Blue shouldn't be here. Sejin-hyung will be mad.”

Yoongi chuckles and continues to run his hands over the younger’s legs, stopping every now and then to grope the muscle. “Fuck Sejin and the rules,” he mocks, trailing his fingers up to Jungkook’s shirt, hiking it higher.

A hand darts up to wrap around Yoongi’s wrist. “Don't say that,” Jungkook whines, sitting up to implore his elder. “Not after what happened to Red. We have to follow the rules.”

Despite the tense atmosphere, you feel a sense of relief wash over you. Jungkook didn't hurt Red. You didn't instigate him into doing something horrible. You're happy but also terrified. If it wasn't Jungkook, then who?

Yoongi steps back from the bed, allowing you to see Jungkook’s face wracked with anxiety. His eyes are wide, lips parted, searching for something on his elder’s face that he apparently doesn't find. “Hyung, take Blue back to the basement and get some sleep,” he suggests, reaching out to pat Yoongi gently on the shoulder but the rapper dodges his hand.

“What happened to us, Kook?” Yoongi questions, his voice rising with every syllable. “Why are you so scared to just let everything go and live?”

The younger looks up at him, dark eyes wavering. “I was like that for awhile, but now I can't think like that anymore,” Jungkook explains, rather vaguely, his gaze drifting to you. In his eyes you can see the hurt, the struggle he must endure everyday being the youngest, being the most vulnerable. “I think Red was punished and I don't want anyone else to get hurt.”

The maknae’s statement leaves both you and Yoongi stunned, drowning in silence. You wonder briefly if Jungkook knows who hurt Red or if he suspects a particular person.

No one dares to speak and eventually Jungkook climbs off the bed and comes to you, lifting your chin up with a finger to look him in the eye. “Are you ok?” he whispers, his chocolate eyes trapping your gaze. “We haven't gotten to talk since….” he trails off, stepping away, but you reach out and pull him back.

“You didn't hurt Red?” you ask, or rather, you state, with hope.

The man in front of you shakes his head, a weak smile tugging on his lips. “I was so angry, but I would never hurt someone,” Jungkook explains, chewing on his bottom lip. “Hobi calmed me down and made me realize that I…. I have feelings for you.”

Your heart skips a beat at his confession and it's all you can do not to blurt out your own thoughts. It's strange, and utterly ridiculous, how you could feel something for a man who you were kidnapped for, but if the last few days had taught you anything, it was that these men were prisoners too.

They had just as much of a choice as you did.

“Finally,” Yoongi growls from over by the bed. You both turn to look at him only to find that the man standing before you is not Yoongi.

He looks darker, more wicked, his face drawn into a tight, eerie smile with blank empty eyes. You recognize this man; the same man who had found you trying to escape and the same man you had woken up to in the library.

This was Yoongi’s defense mechanism, the personality he uses to mask his fear, his vulnerability.

This was Suga.

“Are you both going to keep standing around cooing like teenagers or are we going to have some fun?” the rapper spits, voice so low that its deep thrum resonates in your ears.

Neither Jungkook or you dares to move. Neither of you can believe what you're seeing.

“Look, don't overthink this. It is what it is,” Yoongi begins theatrically, running a hand roughly through his hair. He pops the button on his ripped jeans and cocks his head. “It won't make sense. There’s no deeper meaning behind it and if that's a problem for you, then you can fucking leave.”He smirks after his statement, one side of his soft lips quirking up in absolute arrogance.

It doesn't take long for Jungkook to realize just how much trouble he is in. The maknae turns to you with wide eyes, now fully awake. “Is he drunk?”

“No, he's not,” you manage to reply, staring at Yoongi with unbridled confusion. Just what the hell is going on?

Even though his audience is bewildered, Yoongi continues on, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning back on his palms with a devilish grin.

“You heard me,” he spits. “I'm sick of these games. I'm sick of people acting like they know me just because of what I do for a living. You want to know me? Well here’s the truth: I’m a simple man. I want what I want and I don't have to justify myself to anyone.”

Jungkook swallows hard. “And what do you want, hyung?”

The question hangs in the air, thick and suffocating until finally Yoongi takes pity and lets out a hearty laugh. “Right now?” he purrs, smiling so widely that his gums are on display. “Right now, I want to send the biggest ’Fuck You’ possible to the bastards watching us.” He rises from the bed, slowly, leveling a predatory gaze on Jungkook, who hasn't dared to move an inch.

When Yoongi reaches his target, he smooths his pale fingers down the caramel flesh of Jungkook’s neck, watching the path his touch takes. “Want to join?”

The maknae sputters, his face flushing red. He opens his mouth to speak but it is as if he can't bring himself to reply, not when his elder is watching him so intensely at close proximity. “Did I miss something?” Jungkook questions, his voice an octave higher than usual.

“Yoongi, you knew about them watching?” you ask, pointing up at the ceiling in shock.

This bastard knew about the cameras and didn't mention it when he was interrogating you about Red’s beating!

Suddenly, your blood is burning, all the frustration and helplessness boiling up until it spills over, sending you over the edge. You clench your fists, trying hard not spook the younger man, who clearly has no idea what is going on.

“Watching? Who’s watching?” Jungkook queries, whipping his head between you and Yoongi.

Yoongi tears his gaze away from your former master and sighs. “Why the fuck do you think I drink so much?” he spits darkly. “Namjoon probably thinks that he's the only one who has figured it out, but I'm not an idiot.”

Beside you, Jungkook lets out a gasp before slapping a hand over his mouth. “Wait, you mean there are cameras in here? Where?” The maknae stares horrified at the ceiling, at the walls, the floor- wherever his eyes can rake over, they do.

Ignoring the younger, Yoongi focuses his attention on you. “I didn't mention it because I don't really trust anyone, but you…. well, you're just as fucked as the rest of us, aren't you?”

You stare back at Yoongi with furrowed eyebrows and a gaping mouth. This man isn't the same person he was moments ago. Not the same man who cried because you showed him sympathy and affection.

“Yoongi, what are you doing?” You're genuinely curious now, having thrown away all regards to the cameras, all the warnings Namjoon gave you. If Yoongi knows they are being watched and the consequences of it, then why is he risking his life and yours in such a way?

This is the exact thing that got the first Blue and Green taken away, or worse, and yet here Yoongi is, completely sober with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

“I'm finally doing what I want,” he replies simply, daring to smile again. This is the most you've ever seen him make that expression and apparently you're not the only one unnerved by it.

Jungkook approaches his elder with outstretched hands, like one would do when a feral animal is cornered. “Hyung, are you ok? You're not making any sense. There are no cameras-”

“Blue and Green were killed because of us,” Yoongi blurts out. His smile drops, leaving behind cold, dead eyes. “We are prisoners in our own damn house and we can't take a shit around here without them knowing. Aren't you tired of being told what to do and who to be?”

Jungkook stares back at his friend with trembling lips. “Hyung, that's just the way the industry is. We knew what we were getting into.”

“Did we?” Yoongi shouts, incredulous. “Did you know at fifteen that you would one day own a kidnapped girl as a fucking pet? Huh? Was that a dream of yours?”

The silence that falls in the room is deafening.

“What do you want from me?” Jungkook finally whispers, eyes trained on the floor. He fidgets nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

All you can do is watch with twisted fascination.

Yoongi composes himself and approaches Jungkook slowly, stopping to cup his face and force the younger to look at him through blurry eyes. “It's not about what I want, Kook. Or what they want, it's about what _you_  want,” he declares, looking up at the taller boy with a soft expression. “They want to turn us into everything we are not and they're succeeding. But it's not to late to fight back. It's not too late to send them a message, even if it's risky.”

Jungkook is shaking now, alarmed by the other’s touch and harsh words. “I don't understand.”

Tearing his eyes away, Yoongi nods in your direction. “You feel something for her,” states gently. “They would hate that. They don't mind us fucking around, but the moment we have something that's just ours, they will take it away. You know I'm right.”

“Stop. Just stop,” Jungkook whispers, trying to push Yoongi away. He looks at the ground, shifting in place before taking a deep breath. “Of course I always thought they would do something like this,” he remarks, gesturing around at unseen things, at the cameras supposedly there. “I just…. thought I could ignore it, but if you're telling the truth, hyung, then you're right. I…. don't want to do this anymore.”

You let out a gasp at Jungkook’s bold statement, immediately regretting letting the situation escalate. This was _dangerous_. Namjoon had said that Blue and Green disappeared after the boys had simply mentioned leaving the company; you can't imagine what something like this will result in.

This mutiny could get you killed and the two men in front of you were playing with you as a pawn.

“We need to stop,” you declare, straightening your posture and squaring your shoulders. Someone needed to be responsible. “We can't say things like that.”

Yoongi steps away from his younger and cocks his head, tonguing his cheek. “Oh, so we are taking orders from you now?” he spits, all the softness he had displayed with Jungkook now gone.

“I'm trying not get myself killed,” you retort, eyeing the man now approaching you slowly.

“Oh, baby, you were dead the moment we laid eyes on you,” he practically growls, stalking towards you in a way that is both alarming and extremely sensual.

Jungkook watches on with wide eyes, but you don't miss the way he watches Yoongi’s every movement, clenching his jaw when the elder backs you against the wall.

You're staring up at Yoongi now, who wears the same predatory look from the library, but this time, you're sober and you're not backing down. “You know what happened to Blue and Green,” you whisper through grit teeth. “Do you want me to get killed?”

Something flashes in Yoongi’s dark feline eyes and then he leans in close, whispering hotly against the shell of your ear. “Blue and Green brought it upon themselves,” he explains, voice dark and clipped. “They were constantly manipulating Joon and Kook, no matter what Joon has told you. But you, you're changing all of us for the better and you're apart of us now. If they want to take you down, they will have to take us all. Let us have this if we're all going down anyway.”

Yoongi pulls away then, just enough to watch his words sink into your brain and it's then that you finally understand his abrasive behavior from the moment you walked into the door.

He has reached his limit. He’s done playing this game. He’s down with being told what to do, who to be, who to love. Something deep within him has snapped, letting loose the volatile young man with a harsh past and a deep love for those in his life.

And somehow you are now included in his life, however dangerous and tumultuous.

So this is his grand plan- throw caution to the wind, taking back his right to choice in the process. You're hesitant to follow, but then he’s leaning in once more, giving you a sweet peck on the lips.

“Thank you for earlier,” he whispers, low and thrumming, trapping you with his gaze. “But let me take it from here.”

“Yoongi,” you warn, looking up into the same eyes that had shed tears only minutes earlier. They are still red and puffy around the edges, a reminder of the kind of raw pain this man must feel. “I don't want any of us to get hurt.”

Yoongi smiles down at you, amused. “What is worse? Any punishment they can give us or living like this forever?”

At his words, you look away, dropping your gaze to the plush carpeted floor. You can hear it in his words; he's given up a part himself to live this life, but he’s willing to give up so much more to get it back.

It sparks something in you; a fighting spirit that burns white hot.

“Hyung, what do we do now?” Jungkook questions, watching the both of you with wide, curious eyes. There is no longer jealousy in those deep pools of chocolate, just admiration and a peacefulness you wish you could drown in.

You expect Yoongi to erupt once more, making a show of his defiance for the cameras, but the strangest emotion flickers over his face, smoothing out all of the stress and anxiety from earlier. He pushes away from you and approaches Jungkook, stopping right in front of him and reaching out a hand to cup the younger’s face. “Kookie,” he whispers, tracing a finger over the other’s lips. “You know I care about you, right? Well, let me give you what you've never had.”

Jungkook’s voice is barely a whisper. “Hyung…. what?”

“Blue, come here.”

You immediately heed Yoongi’s request, sliding into place next to Jungkook, careful to watch Yoongi for clues about his mindset. This all so sudden and Yoongi’s right; none of this really makes sense. But he seems to have a plan, his mind made up, so all you can do is follow him down the strange, winding path of his thoughts.

“Kiss her,” Yoongi demands, eyes glued to Jungkook’s bewildered face.

“I don't understand-” Jungkook begins, sputtering out of anxiety, but Yoongi interrupts.

“Just for tonight, forget who we are and what we’ve done,” Yoongi implores, looking between the maknae and you. “Forget about the cameras and the rules. Let them see us as human beings and not pawns to be moved or toys to be used.”

As if to punctuate his analogy, Yoongi reaches out, winding his arms around you until you can feel him tug at your collar.

Wordless, Jungkook notices the elder’s intent and goes to dig something out of his nightstand drawer, returning with the remote to the collar. He pushes a button the bottom and suddenly the collar is being pulled away from the sensitive skin of your throat and tossed away.

It was just an object, a simple collar, but you feel as though you've been relieved of a heavy burden.

Jungkook clears his throat loudly, his eyes glued to the newly exposed skin. He opens his mouth to comment, but then you're there, capturing his lips with your own and finally tasting him properly.

Not as pet and master. Not as fan and idol. But as man and woman. Two souls who longed to be understood.

Yoongi is there too, kissing your neck softly, his hands on your hips as he soothes the skin irritated by your collar with a slick, warm tongue.

Jungkook’s large hands are in your hair, winding, twisting, demanding your attention, so you give in, delving deeper into his mouth with a satisfied hum.

Everything descends into a hot, heavy blur, time dragging and catching on moments you deem to be more significant.

Yoongi is pushing you both back into the bed, climbing over Jungkook, seizing his mouth boldly, before reaching over and pulling you down to the mattress, rolling until you're straddling his slim hips. He looks up at you with a mixture of want and apprehension in his slanted eyes and you lean down to take his mouth, tasting him for a second time tonight, savoring the way his hands run along your back, ghosting over your spine and pulling you into him.

He juts his hips up, rolling into you while biting back a moan, his eyes crinkled shut against the pleasure you know he feels. He’s hard against you and his unbuttoned jeans are nothing but a relentless tease, but you don't want to move too fast.

If this is the last night you have before everything descends into chaos, then you want to experience every little moment of fluttering heartbeats and burning want.

“Blue,” Jungkook whispers breathily, catching your attention. “Go ahead.”

Pleased with his encouragement, you make quick work of Yoongi’s zipper, but a pale hand grabs at your wrist and stops you. “No,” he pants, looking sideways at Jungkook. “This about the both of you.”

“Hyung, I've never done this…” Jungkook begins before trailing off, eyes nervously darting to you. He’s shaking a little, thighs quaking from the effort of sitting up on the mattress, but there’s a fear that’s audible in his tone.

Yoongi squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a small chuckle. “Don't worry, Jungkookie, I’ll teach you,” he assures, sitting up until he can wrap his arms around you, turning until he’s laying you down softly on the sheets with a warm smile.

He then tugs your t-shirt up, over your head before making quick work of your bra. Leaning back to take in the sight of you, he curses angrily. “Shit, you really did get your ass kicked,” he growls lowly. “Look at all these bruises….. Seriously, what the fuck.”

Jungkook tugs on his elder’s sleeve, eyes serious. “You're making her feel bad,” he scolds.

“No, I'm not,” Yoongi retorts, hovering over you before leaning down to touch his mouth to your skin. He kisses just below your breasts, a chaste press of slick lips before looking you in the eye. “She’s beautiful, Kook.”

“Yes, she is,” Jungkook breathes and then his mouth is replacing Yoongi’s, worshiping your skin with searing kisses and gentle nibbles.

You’re vaguely aware of Yoongi sliding your shorts down your legs, followed by your underwear, and then he’s winding his hand into Jungkook’s hair, encouraging him to trail down your stomach, pulling the younger towards the apex of your thighs.

Yoongi is still completely dressed, but completely undone, his shirt hanging off of one shoulder, tight jeans unbuttoned and straining against his crotch. His eyes are lidded, hazy, as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and bites harshly, his gaze glued to the actions of the man beneath him.

Jungkook kisses your pelvis, tongue darting out to lick your hip bone before he looks to Yoongi with pleading eyes. The rapper groans at the sight, tugging on Jungkook until the maknae has taken his place between your spread legs. Yoongi presses himself flush against the other’s back, burying his mouth into the juncture of Jungkook’s neck and shoulder. Seemingly not satisfied with the younger’s large shirt, Yoongi tears it over Jungkook ’s head aggressively before attaching his mouth back to the pliant skin.

You let out a high-pitched keen, unbidden, at the sight of Jungkook’s muscular form, taut and sweaty above you. Yoongi seems to appreciate the younger’s bare skin too; the rapper cannot seem to keep his hands off the other, dragging his pale fingers over the rich caramel skin.

“Taste her,” Yoongi groans into Jungkook’s flesh. “Before I do- _fuck_ , Kookie I want it.”

Jungkook pouts momentarily, before diving down, hooking your legs over his defined arms. The moment his mouth makes contact with you, you arch back against the bed, sucking in a deep breath.

You've never felt this good. Simply put, nothing could ever compare to Jungkook’s mouth, his lips sucking and pulling, the broad sweeps of his tongue hot and insistent against you. His breath is searing when it puffs out, but cool and moist when he breathes back in, causing you to shiver uncontrollably.

He takes his time with you, looking up from between your thighs with dark, all-consuming eyes, his hair mussed and damp, sticking to his face in several places. You can feel him moaning, sending vibrations against your body, and he actually has the audacity to smile against you, giving you a flash of his cherry lips slick and shining with your desire.

Yoongi is watching the sight too, his pupils blown wide as he trails a hand up and down Jungkook’s spine mesmerizingly slow. “I'm ready now,” he declares, voice low and gruff. “Get rid of your boxers.”

Much to your dismay, Jungkook detaches his mouth from you before stripping himself bare with fire burning in his eyes. He’s hard, achingly so, poised above you like an erotic god ready to take his fill. And behind him, Yoongi, his teacher, already reduced to an impatient, quivering mess.

“Let’s take her, Kook,” the rapper purrs. “Nice and slow, then wet and rough.” From seemingly out of nowhere, he produces a foil packet and rips it open with his teeth before leaning over to help the other slide the condom on.

Jungkook groans loudly before grabbing your legs and hoisting them over his broad shoulders. You can see something dark and wild burning in those eyes, but there’s also apprehension, apparent in the way he pauses above you, his hands gripping your thighs. His fingers are clammy against your skin and he's shaking, quickly coming undone.

But it's you that loses control a moment later when your name falls from his lips like dripping honey.

Not _Blue_ , but your real name.

The very name you haven't heard in what feels like years.

You look into his eyes, shocked that he’s known this whole time. How many times has he almost slipped and treated you as more than a pet? How many moments could've gone differently had he just uttered that one simple word?

His voice is so low, deep, and it's barely a breath between his swollen lips, but you hear it and your heart swells with warmth.

“Jungkook,” you whisper, reaching up toward him, wanting nothing more than to pull him and feel his skin on yours, but it seems that Yoongi doesn't want to relinquish his hold on the other.

The rapper growls deeply into Jungkook’s throat, daring to look over the younger’s shoulder at you with hooded eyes that promise both heaven and hell. His fingers rake down Jungkook’s abs, teasing the other below the waist with little quick strokes of his pale hand over rigid, swollen flesh.

In response, Jungkook moans, the sound almost turning into a whimper before he begins to buck his hips in a stuttering manner. “Yoongi, please,” he keens, his eyes never once leaving your face.

The rapper presses a quick kiss to Jungkook’s broad shoulders before giving you a heated glaze, licking his lips slowly. “Now,” he roars, the feral sound ripping from his small frame abruptly.

It's then that Jungkook takes you without abandon, sliding in so smoothly and filling you up until you're breathless, head thrown back as your eyes flutter shut. Your chest is heaving, thighs trembling at the girth now seated inside you and as Jungkook pulls back, you feel every inch of him drag against your walls, hot and thick. He begins a steady pace, his large hands still gripping your thighs, spreading you for him, and it's only after you catch your breath that you finally dare to look at him.

It's a beautiful sight, caramel skin glistening with sweat as his muscled form pulls taut with every thrust. He’s bitting his bottom lip harshly, threatening to completely shred it, but he keeps himself in check by squeezing even harder on your flesh and you yelp at the sensation.

His pace quickens, becoming more angled, more precise and you grip the sheets on either side of you as your body begins to shake against the pleasure. You're surprised at how aggressive he has become, but then you crane your head to find Yoongi lurking behind the other, hands on Jungkook’s hip, pants pooling around his slim thighs as he controls the maknae’s thrusts using his own hips.

“Kook,” he moans, his head lolling to the side as he takes his own pleasure against the other’s sweat-slicked back. “Fuck…. what does she feel like?”

Jungkook squeezes his gaze shut, panting as his body juts forward, and he swallows hard before he answers his elder. “Hyung, she feels so hot, so tight…. I could…. fuck…. all night….” he trails off, lost in pleasure, but you're almost there as well, arching your back to take him deeper, harder.

The slide of him in and out has you on edge, your toes curling against the heady sensation. Your breathing is labored, but the lack of oxygen has you in that light-headed space where your body is singing, crying out for more stimulation.

Suddenly, you feel yourself begin to pulse around Jungkook as your body draws him in with each thrust. He curses above you, as does Yoongi, the elder now shirtless and rutting against Jungkook at a feverish pace.

“Kookie, shit, I'm gonna-” Yoongi gasps, but not before your climax hits, a crescendo of pleasure reaching its peak and ripping through you until your thighs are quaking, muscles seeking relief from such overwhelming sensation.

You're making such obscene, lewd noises, but they are drowned out as the two men in the room fall over the edge as well with shuddering moans and heavy breathing.

Jungkook drops your legs and then falls to the bed, catching himself on his forearms before his weight can crush you. His hair is damp, his eyes hooded, but his lips are as insistent as ever as he claims your mouth, drawing his body from inside yours slowly. He pulls back, hovering close enough that you can see his eyes sparkle in the dim light but before he can punctuate the intimate moment with words, Yoongi flops to the bed with a groan.

His pants and boxers are still around his ankles, a thin gold chain around his neck, but other than that he’s still nude and demanding. “If you two kids will move over, we can all get to bed,” he gruffs out, kicking his pants the rest of the way off.

It's then that Jungkook’s shy side makes an appearance once more. “Hyung, shouldn't we… clean up first?” He trails his eyes over Yoongi’s prone form, down lower until his eyes catch the part of the elder that had just made a mess down his back.

“Do what you want,” Yoongi grumbles, but there's a small, gummy smile playing on his lips, even as his eyes threaten to close from exhaustion.

Letting out a laugh, you tug on Jungkook’s arm until his attention is once again on you. You suggest that you both clean up in the bathroom, which you do, with small giggles and sweet, stolen kisses.

A short time later, all three of you are tangled on the bed, dirty sheets tossed aside in favor of using just the giant comforter. Yoongi is still naked, Jungkook has pulled on some boxers, and you're dressed in your underwear and one of Jungkook’s oversized white t-shirts. Both men are snoring, lost in slumber, but you're too wary of the time.

The clock glowing on the nightstand reminds you that it's only a couple more hours until sunrise, and you're supposed to be in your cage with the rest of the pets. Even though someone was watching through the cameras, you had the strangest feeling that Sejin was not as informed as Namjoon thought he was. If he was, then the manager would've known about both your assault and Red’s.

So, it's with a heavy heart that you decide to sneak back to the basement, just to be on the safe side. You doze off lightly, waking every fifteen minutes or so until it is time to leave. You hastily dress, raking your fingers through hair and trying hard not to look like you just got fucked, and within minutes, you carefully pad out of the door and into the hallway, determined to make it silently to the basement.

Passing the foyer, you notice a large duffel bag sitting in the middle of the hallway, right across from the front door. You pause, looking around cautiously, and that's when Sejin makes his way out of the shadows, his glasses reflecting the lights placed throughout the hallway.

“Leave,” he states, simply, as if he hadn't just caught you roaming around the house of your own free will. He points toward the door and then to the bag on the floor while you watch on in utter confusion. “There’s clothes, shoes, a couple of water bottles and dried fruit chips, and enough won to buy you a bus trip back into the heart of Seoul.”

You're frozen, fear creeping up your spine only to pushed away by complete disbelief. “What? Why?” you manage to squeak out, eyes darting from the bag on the ground to the manager.

Sejin shrugs and sighs deeply. “Ever since you came, I can't keep anything under control,” he explains, his voice softer than you expected. “I can't stop what you've already set in motion but I can put an end to any future problems, so leave.”

With great hesitation, you take a step towards the bag, your hands dangling limply at your sides. So many thoughts bounce around in your head, the loudest being “run, leave, get away” just as it had been those very first nights. But now everything was different; you had grown attached to seven men who were just like you, lost, broken, contained, and you didn't want to leave, not without them.

As you mull over this very train of thought, an emotion tears through you with crippling aggression. Your heart palpitates, reminding you of something… someone… you've seen to have forgotten about.

And you feel like such a bitch.

“I'm not leaving without my friend,” you manage to choke out, looking Sejin square in the eye. “Where is she?”

The manager sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, seeming more bothered by your request than anything. Then, without much fanfare, without even so much as warning, he utters the most impossible words.

“Your friend is gone,” he declares into the void. “I don't know what she was expecting from this life when she approached me on the street and begged me to take you both, but it seems that she couldn't handle the reality.”

Upon hearing the truth, your legs buckle.

 

 


	13. AM I WRONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you wrong for falling in love with them?

“You're lying.”

All around you, the room is spinning, the walls are closing in, and you can feel the weight of Sejin’s words anchoring you to the earth. “You're lying,” you repeat, the words coming out strangled.

You can feel hot saltwater burning the corners of your eyes, threatening to fall, but the tears don't come. You just can't bring yourself to believe.

She can't be gone.

She couldn't have betrayed you….

Sejin sighs heavily, his normally rounded face appearing more gaunt in the dim lighting. He looks to the bag on the floor and back to you with a pained expression. “You can choose to believe what you want, but I need you to leave either way,” he declares, picking up the stuffed duffel bag and approaching you carefully.

You're still stunned, numb and unmoving as Sejin gently places the strap of the bag over your shoulders to hang across your body. The weight of the bag is nothing compared to the heaviness in your chest. Once he finishes, the manager steps back to look at you with an expectant gaze.

It's sudden, the onset of shaking and silent sobbing that wracks your body and leaves you a sniveling mess in the middle of the hallway. All the repressed emotion at having lost control comes barreling into you all at once, reminding you that despite whatever bond you shared with the boys, you were nothing more than a girl.

A simple girl kidnapped and held against her will.

A girl with a family somewhere, a life beyond this house, a friend.

A friend who had made you promise that you wouldn't get caught up in the web of lies, deception, and seduction, and yet you did just that. You let yourself be consumed by these men, this damn house, and you forgot about her.

You orgot about the one person you would trust with anything.

But if the guilt wasn't crippling enough, the anger burned even worse.

If Sejin was telling the truth, then your friend is to blame for the emotional and physical upheaval of your life. She put you into this situation, without your consent, and then implored you to resist.

“You're lying,” you squeak out, feeling saltwater burn the skin of your cheeks. You dare to look up at Sejin with narrowed eyes and grit teeth. “You're lying!”

Sejin suddenly grabs you by the shoulders and looms above you, his face stern. “I can show you proof that your friend was nothing more than a obsessed fangirl who sold you out, or you can leave with whatever happy memories you have left,” he spits, hands digging into your flesh. “It's your choice.”

You're quaking in his hold, trapped by his gaze, but you can't seem to be terrified of him. Not when you're more terrified of who you're friend really is. Not when your world is suddenly crumbling all around you. “If… If I… want to see the proof…. will I still have to leave?” you question in a weak, pitchy voice.

Sejin shakes his head in disbelief and cocks an eyebrow. “After everything, you still want to stay? Wow… something is wrong with you.”

_Yes, something must be wrong with me_ , you think, twisting his words in your mind.

What kind of person feels compelled to stay a prisoner? What kind of person forgets about their best friend, falls into bed with their kidnappers, and then debates living with them even when freedom is literally feet away?

Sejin must be growing impatient waiting for you to answer, because he suddenly steps back, takes the duffel bag from your person and drops it to the floor.

“I will make you a deal,” he begins, dark eyes searing into you from behind his glasses. “You can leave now, with this bag, and never come back, or you can find out the truth about your friend and meet the same fate.”

The words are whispered in the near dark, but you hear them as if they were spoken directly into your skull, pinging inside your brain. Your heart rate is skyrocketing, your body is becoming sticky with sweat, and yet you actually consider his ultimatum.

You're considering the impossible.

“If I leave, you're not worried that I'll tell the police?” you ask suddenly, growing bolder as adrenaline surges through your veins, heightening your awareness.

Sejin actually has the audacity to laugh. It's hushed, muffled by his hand, but it's hearty and condescending. “Who would believe you?”

Your stomach drops.

He’s right. Who would believe you? Sure, you've got to be on some missing persons list by now, but you're also a foreigner, a young girl in a strange land, and your explanation for your disappearance is that you were kidnapped by BTS and lived as their dog?

Oh, and that they gave you a collar and named you Blue?

Shit, you would end up in the looney bin with a story like that.

You meet Sejin’s gaze once more, body trembling, throat dry.

So you have two options: leave, and abandon Jungkook, Yoongi, and the rest of the boys who you feel a desperate need to help….. or stay, learn the painful truth about your best friend, and… meet her fate?

But what did that even mean? Sejin just said that she was “gone” but surely she wasn't dead….

You shake the disturbing thought from your mind.

You knew the risk. You could die here, but maybe you could save the boys and yourself.

Or you could leave, and try to get help from the outside world even if it meant you would be considered crazy.

You're just one girl, filled with raw emotion, but you're not helpless.

Not anymore.

Sejin cocks his head and all you can see is the light from the foyer backlighting his towering form, casting a shadow over his face.

“So what about my invitation to uncover the truth?” the faceless man implores. “Will you accept or decline?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue,
> 
> It seems we have reached an impasse.
> 
> I have a question for you.
> 
> Will you STAY or will you GO?
> 
> The future is up to you now.


	14. BOY MEETS EVIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes up must come down.

The night is still.

The air inside is pleasantly warm, but you can feel the draft blowing in discreetly from behind you. Sejin had anticipated your exit; the door is already open a fraction of an inch.

But you're reluctant to leave, especially now that the truth is dangling in front of your face, appetizing in the most twisted manner. It won't be pleasant to find out who your friend really was after years of friendship, and you would assume that Sejin is lying about the entire ordeal, baiting you, but you can see the exhaustion on his face an in his dark eyes behind wiry glasses.

You can hear the desperation in his tone, in the way he had begged you to leave. He wants you gone, he wants the chaos to stop, and for him that means that you must no longer be a distraction for the boys.

It's an interesting concession really; he could've easily discarded you the way Blue and Green supposedly were, but he’s giving you a choice. Simply put, it's the cruelest and nicest ultimatum, and yet you're still thinking of an alternative path.

What would happen if you shouted? If Jungkook and Yoongi roused from their sleep and found you here with a packed bag?

Or maybe Namjoon would come to the rescue with his gentle assertion or Jin with his kind heart? Jimin with his controlled vigor or Taehyung with his mischievous energy? Or perhaps Hobi would come sprinting down the hallway, face flushed and ready to help you with that sweet warm smile.

“I know what you're thinking,” Sejin states, breaking you out of your thoughts. “Sure, they would come for you, but do you honestly think they would intervene?”

After all the uncertainty since your kidnapping, this is the one thing you are sure of: all seven of BTS are good people. They wouldn't just watch you go down without a fight.

“Yes,” you croak out, voice wavering at first, but then confidence swells in your chest. “I do.”

Sejin laughs again, the sound grating and offensive. He smoothly slides his glasses off and wipes the lenses on the hem of his shirt with an amused expression. “I don't know what they told you, but those boys would choose their careers over anything. Do you know how rare their success is? To start out at a nearly bankrupt company, eating a shared bowl of ramen between them just so they could have money to do album promotion….. and now they have everything at their fingertips?” Sejin pauses for a moment, slipping on his glasses and shaking his head in disbelief. “They deal with the control and the pressure because what else can they do? A bunch of young men, in one of the largest metropolitan cities on the planet….. If they're not Bangtan, then they're nothing.”

No, it's not true.

Yes, they've suffered through hardships, but even they have consciences. You've seen their guilt, their remorse. They've cried and lamented to you.

They don't want any of this.

“It's not right,” you whisper darkly. “None of this is right. How can you stand there and let this all happen? Don't you care?”

Sejin purses his lips. He doesn't even blink. “You really don't understand how this industry works, do you?” he spits, but in his acidic tone you can detect a hint of weariness. “None of you fans do. You think it's all luxury and dreams come true. What you don't see is the deception, the starvation, the forced smiles, and the aggression. The competition and the cutthroat race to be the best. It's kill or be killed. Kill off your old self, your feelings…. or have someone do it for you.”

You're speechless. Sejin has just echoed the same horrifying truth that Namjoon had tried so desperately to reveal to you. Part of you believed that this way of life was only exclusive to BTS because of their fame, but Sejin speaks as if this sort of silent horror extends to everyone.

You desperately hope he's wrong. Thousands of young entertainers, living like this…..

The thought is appalling. And immediately sobering.

It makes you clamor for your own bleak truth despite every fiber of your being imploring you to leave.

If you walk out that door, not only are you leaving behind the boys, but also the other girls, and the essence of your best friend, even if she was less than perfect. Outside, there is no guarantee that anyone would listen to you and even if they took you seriously, you had no doubt that Big Hit would already have covered their tracks. You were just one girl dealing with an enormous monster that adapted at every possible opportunity.

But you weren't giving up, you were just taking a detour, feeling out your opportunities.

“I'll stay,” you finally relent, stepping away from the duffel bag sitting ominously on the floor. “I want to know the truth about my friend.”

Sejin seems surprised by your answer, but he quickly recovers and gestures for you to follow him through a part of the house that you've never been to. The hallways are dark here, but the manager weaves around like he's got the entire path memorized, and maybe he does if he had visited your friend often.

After a few minutes, you reach a door that looks very similar to the suite that housed you and Jungkook when he had fallen ill. Had your friend been living in better conditions than you this entire time?

Jealousy rises in you only to be squashed the moment Sejin opens the door with a quick turn of a key.

It's a suite alright, but it's completely destroyed. The entire space is in complete disarray, furniture toppled over, couch cushions picked apart, spilling their cotton all over the floor. Glasses, plates, and vases are smashed, leaving the floor glittering with shards in the dim moonlight. Magazines and notebooks are ripped up, their pages torn apart and littering everything. But your eyes can only focus on one particularly disturbing aspect: the copious amount of writing scrawled across the walls.

You would recognize the handwriting anywhere. It belongs to your best friend.

“Go ahead,” Sejin encourages, pushing you gently forward with his hand on the small of your back.

You do your best to avoid the glass on the floor, but when your eyes can finally read the script on the walls, you begin to care less about the sharp stings on the undersides of your feet. Song lyrics surround you on all sides, every single one of them belonging to a BTS song. From what you can tell, almost every song they've ever made is present, including the skits from their earlier albums.

You step up to the far wall, pressing a tentative hand to the thick black permanent marker in awe. The song before you is _Blood Sweat & Tears _and you can almost see the care your friend took with every syllable, every part of the hangul properly aligned and fluid.

Strange, you both had learned the language together and you recalled that she was much better at speaking than she was at writing. But this was elegant, worthy of framing, and simply stunning in its simplicity. You step back, hands shaking, just as Sejin speaks up from the doorway.

“I'll be back for you later,” the manager intones.

And with that, he's gone and you're left alone with the ghost of someone you thought you had known.

It takes awhile for you to tear yourself away from the walls, having scanned over every song for what feels like thousands of times. You still have no answers for your friend's behavior, so you begin to dig through her things, which mainly consist of a couple pairs of clothes and some hair accessories. They tell you nothing about her and you fall onto her bed, frustrated.

Strangely enough, the sheets smell like strongly of Namjoon- airy and light with a hint of musk. You jolt up, feeling the taste of him blossom on your tongue as you recall something clawing on the edges of your mind.

The night Jungkook had passed out in the bathtub….

Namjoon had stormed in, yelled at you, shirtless…. with red, angry scratches running down his back. You had assumed it was Taehyung’s doing after watching them interact, but now you were beginning to see things differently.

Frantic, you throw off the comforter and sheets, scanning over every square inch of the bed under the glow of the lamp on the bedside table. Sure enough, there are dried white stains stark against the pale grey sheets.

You jump up, blanching in horror and disgust.

Namjoon and your friend had slept together, probably multiple times. You desperately hoped it was consensual, but even that caused anger to churn in your gut.

They had been _involved_ and yet Namjoon never once offered any information. He had known this entire time how your friend had been doing and yet he had never bothered to say anything, even after he had already shared so much with you. Sure, he had been concerned about the cameras, but he could've at least warned you or said _something_.

The fact that he had your best friend right under your nose and then had the audacity to kiss you, even under the pretense of a ruse, was sickening. How recent had they been together? A week before his tongue was in your mouth? An hour?

Revulsion bubbles up within you and you dart into the living room, one hand clamped against your mouth. You feel betrayed, angry, but mostly mortified at looking like such a fool.

You had believed everything these boys told you without hesitation and why? Because they thought you were pretty and flattered you with trusted information? Because they looked at you with half-lidded eyes, lust burning in those dark irises?

Retching, you find a small trash can by the sofa and begin dry-heaving into it, your hands darting out to balance your trembling body. Your fingertips brush against something pushed under the couch and for a moment, your curiosity overrides your need to purge your stomach.

Pulling out a hard notebook, you gasp as you flip through the pages. It reads like a diary of sorts, only it's haphazard and sloppy, but it definitely belongs to your friend.

Your heart races as your scan the contents, noting the way your friend’s animosity at being tricked into a life of slavery eventually fades away until she’s completely enamored with recalling her encounters with Namjoon, harping on the way his skin had felt against hers, the sharp intake of breath as he came deep inside—

Alright, that was enough of that.

You throw the book to the ground as if it were on fire, but it resists you, flopping over to a page near the end. Your name is written at the very top in big, bold letters.

You stare at the message in contempt, tears prickling the corners of your narrowed eyes.Eventually, you slide it over to you, swallowing down more nausea as you begin to read.

 

_I'm sorry._

_I don't know how to explain this to you, but something is very wrong with me. I'm not sure when it started happening, but once it did, I couldn't stop it._

_At first, it was just an obsession with them, I swear. I just wanted to be noticed by one of them, any of them, so I went to the concerts and bought all the merchandise…. but the first time he looked towards me, even though I knew he couldn't really see me from the stage, something changed._

_I needed him. I needed him so badly that I couldn't really think straight. It just sorta crept up on me and before I knew it, you had suggested that we should enroll in that Korean course and then the next one after that. Then finally, after all this time, we made the decision to come here._

_I thought it would be enough to be in his country, to breathe the same air. But I should've known that it would never be enough. I should've told you everything. I should've told you how he kept me up at night without having ever spoken to me._

_But then I recognized Sejin on the street, and I had read things online in this weird forum, and I wanted the rumors to be true. I wanted him to take us to them, just for one night. Bands have groupies they sleep with all the time, right?_

_But I was so wrong. As soon as I woke up in that cage, I knew I had done something terrible. I just kept thinking that we were going to die and it was all my fault. Seeing you passed out in the cage next to me…. sobered me up. Then they came down to collect us and for the first time, I was finally free from my addiction. I didn't want him anymore. I just wanted to be free._

_But even now, I've fallen back again. He comes almost every night and I never ask about you. He's like a drug and all I care about anymore is getting high enough to forget about what I've done. But I can't forget._

_So I'm sorry, and I know that will never be enough, but I'm coming for you. I'll always come for you._

_I would even die for you._

_You know, I know._

 

Tears fall from your eyes like rain, cascading onto the page, soaking it with your pain. You can't contain the heartache you feel; it's tangled up with such hatred that you can barely see straight.

She has been so selfish, but isn't that what you've become too? How many times have you gotten swept up in this dangerous game and forgotten about her entirely? You're no better than her and you've failed each other. Both of you were lost, shaped by illusion and manipulated into this strange reality where morality blurred.

“Are you ready?” Sejin suddenly asks from behind you, his tone low but not threatening. He gives you ample space.

You don't even bother to hide the diary or cease crying, you just sit there in shock, staring uselessly at the glass-covered ground.

The manager shuffles awkwardly before taking a deep breath. “I don't know how, but your friend got out of this room,” he begins, voice wavering slightly. “She apparently made it down to the basement, looking for you, but she found Red first.”

Your heart stops beating and your tears seem to freeze in the corners of your swollen eyes.

“Red must've provoked her somehow, angered her, and then she was later caught in the yard, trying to scale the wall,” Sejin finishes without much fanfare. “They just informed me this morning.”

You're too numb to reply with any relevant questions and you're not entirely sure that you want to. You've learned enough already.

“What now?” you whisper to the floor.

Sejin lets out a shuddering breath. “You meet her fate.”

He’s stepping closer now, his footsteps echoing loudly in the empty suite and you shut your eyes in anticipation.

Perhaps you should fight back, scream, run, punch- do something. But you're paralyzed with a plethora of emotions that range from remorse to outright despair.

Instead of a sharp pain, soft fabric covers your mouth and your forced to breathe in deeply, a strange chemical smell filling your nostrils and rendering you light-headed.

Your eyes flutter, chest heaves, and then blackness begins to creep in, and the sad thing is: you welcome it.

 

* * *

 

Cold.

It's so cold.

And damp, you realize, rolling over with a groan. Something is poking into your back- a bunch of somethings, really.

You finally open your eyes and see nothing but black, tinted navy with light that is filtering down from….. the sky?

Oh, those are trees.

You're lying on the forest floor and there is mud, sticks, and crunchy vegetation beneath you. The smell of earth is heady, lingering on your chilled skin. It's night, and as you become more lucid, the sounds of various insects and wildlife begin to trickle into your ears.

Sitting up, you try to take in your surroundings, but it's hard to see. Now that you're awake, your body has realized just how cold you truly are, dressed in nothing but a thin shirt and shorts. You shiver uncontrollably, tucking your legs to your chest and rubbing them vigorously.

So this is how it ends.

So this is how your friend ended.

They caught her after she assaulted Red and then dumped her here.

But where is here, exactly?

It's strange, but the air tastes familiar. Was the house you were held hostage in on a mountain? Probably somewhere just north of Seoul. That would make the most sense since the boys would have to be close to the entertainment company for practice and whatnot.

But even if that were true, it wouldn't help you.

You were left alone, half-dressed in a forest. Sejin didn't even leave the duffel bag with you.

You don't know how long you sit there, hugging yourself, pondering your life. Really, you don't think about the most recent events, but rather, you pick through the memories of your childhood, your parents, and school. All the little things that you took for granted but were now incredibly precious.

Your favorite color. Finding money in an old pair of jeans. Birthdays and good music. The taste of your favorite meal. Hot showers and getting a smile from your crush.

Those things seem so surreal, so far gone, but even though the situation looks bleak, you rise to your feet and begin to walk.

Maybe there's some hope left or maybe you simply don't want to freeze to death, but you keep walking, ignoring your trembling body, the cramping of your stomach, and the bitter wind nipping at your exposed flesh. You just walk and walk in the dark, over stumps and hard rocks, past questionable noises emanating from the shrubbery. Every now and then, the moon peaks out from the tree tops and you stop to stare at the stars twinkling in the night sky, crystal clear and breathtaking.

You're exhausted now, and your skin has gone from tingling from the icy wind to just outright burning with discomfort. Light-headed, you stand in one spot, smiling dumbly at the sky, feeling your body shake and fidget, trying to muster up a warmth that won't come.

It's eerily quiet now, the depth of the night giving birth to a deathly silence that welcomes you.

So this is it.

You wonder what the boys are up to, how they will take the news of your disappearance. Bitterly, you even wonder what Namjoon will think. None of it matters of course, but you've got time on your hands before you die, so why the hell not? You also ponder the possibility of finding your friend’s body lying out here somewhere. Maybe you can curl up next to her, close your eyes and—

“Hey, stop that!”

Your head whips around at the sound. It's faint, but it's there, coming from somewhere in the thicket. Hesitant, you wait for more, hoping that your mind isn't playing tricks on you, but then you hear it again: muffled voices.

Carefully, you creep in that direction, hands outstretched to feel for trees in the dark. Your body is protesting greatly, muscles screaming as your teeth chatter in your skull.

A few feet in, you can see the faint glow of an orange fire coming from what appears to be a clearing and hear the low tones of people conversing.

No, you can't be this lucky.

People camping on the mountain? You could actually survive!

You want to run to them, but you're too tired, so you continue on, eventually stumbling to your knees and crawling the rest of the way until you can peer into the clearing, taking in the sight of seven men setting up camp.

You reach out blindly, trying to speak, but you find that you have no voice. You try again, but your throat is too raw. Collapsing against a tree, you decide to catch your breath before getting the strangers’ attention. What's a few more seconds, anyway?

Shit, you feel dizzy, the whole world-spinning. You just need to crawl further, get their attention—

“Hey, Hyunwoo, how did you convince the managers to let us come up here alone?” a shrill, perky voice questions from around the fire.

You groan softly, the voice bouncing around in your thoughts. Your eyes flutter close.

Familiar.

“Wow, so I guess we are dropping honorifics,” a deeper voice replies, amused. “If you must know, I assured them that we wouldn't do anything stupid.”

There's some rustling around followed by shrieking laughter.

“Oh, does Jooheon bringing tons of beer qualify as stupid?”

“Yes, it actually does, Hyuk,” the deep voice responds with mirth.

There’s more laughter, some dissent from the deep voice, but eventually you hear the popping of cans and steady gulping.

“Hey, we should bring more friends next time,” another deep voice suggests, the baritone very pleasing. “Hyunwoo should bring the guys he trained with at JYP and Ki should bring Yoongi.”

Your eyes snap open.

They could be talking about anyone, but your heart races nonetheless with renewed vigor.

Your vision is slotted, Head dangling inches from the forest floor, taking in the stranger’s faces finally.

If you weren't already on the verge of death, the shock would certainly do the job.

“Oh yeah, I forgot Kihyun knows him from childhood,” shrill voice, who you now recognize as _Minhyuk_ , muses.

Monsta X.

It's fucking Monsta X camping in the mountain.

How the hell did you manage to run into not one, but _two_  idol groups?

You must be hallucinating…. or you're already dead.

Kihyun shakes his head. “Nah, Yoongi’s been really busy with the new album and besides, you know we don't see eye to eye on some things.”

Silence falls around the group and you notice Jooheon nodding slowly before he purses his lips in concentration. “Oh, you mean the pet thing? Yeah, that's some weird shit, but… he said it helps them, right? And like, apparently it's a normal thing to do?”

Your stomach drops.

What the fuck?

Are they really discussing this?

You had begun to crawl towards them, but now you're unsure, hovering on shaking forearms. Would they take you hostage too? Are all idols fucked up like this?

“Dude, you can't be seriously thinking about doing that.”

“Kyun, don’t look at me like that,” Jooheon retorts. “You've joked about it.”

Changkyun throws up his hands defensively. “It was _just_ a joke, though. Never actually considered it.”

“I'd like a pet,” Minhyuk declares, smiling down at his beer can with wide, glossy eyes.

“Ah, not you too!”

“Everyone, calm down,” Hyunwoo suggests, sighing heavily. His form is huge, even under layers of fluffy coat.

You exhale the breath that you've been holding, wincing at the pain.

“Did you hear that?” one of the boys asks, darting up from inside his sleeping bag, startling Wonho, who is sharing the large bag with him.

Kihyun snorts with laughter. “Did _you_  hear that, Hyungwonnie? You were sleeping!”

“I wasn't sleeping,” the tall man pouts. “I was resting my eyes while you idiots were chatting away.”

“Won, you were snoring—”

“Shh! There it is again,” Hyungwon declares, eyes scanning the clearing until they come to rest in your general vicinity. “Over there.”

“I don't see anything, you overgrown stick-man. Just go back to sleep.”

So they couldn't see you. Not yet anyway.

You're still on the ground, at the edge of the clearing, hidden by the shadows. You look around cautiously, noticing that to your left, someone had abandoned what looks like a backpack with a sleeping bag attached to it. Two of them were sharing, so they wouldn't notice its absence.

Your eyes widen.

You could take the pack and run. That way, you would at least have some supplies and something to keep you warm.

Or you could ask for help, but at what cost? Could they really help you, being idols themselves? And what if they decided they wanted you as a pet too?

Shit, being inside that house really fucked you up.

You're actually debating this while you're practically freezing to death, but you've learned that you can't just blindly trust anyone, let alone pretty boys who have a lot to lose.

You breathe deeply and hopefully not for the last time.

The moment of reckoning is here.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue,
> 
> It’s rather cold outside tonight, don’t you think?
> 
> Your lips are almost the same color as your name.
> 
> So, what will it be?
> 
> TAKE PACK/RUN or ASK FOR HELP?
> 
> I’d hate to see that pretty face of yours frozen in fear permanently....


	15. GRAVITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will always be pulled back in.

The moment you swallow your pride and crawl into the clearing, Minhyuk lets out a blood-curdling scream and promptly falls off of the log he had been perched on.

The other members of Monsta X who were seated around the fire jump up out of shock, congregating together for safety. Hyungwon tries to run too, only to get tangled up in his sleeping bag and trip over a disgruntled Wonho who lets out a pained groan. Then everything falls into a deathly silence, seven sets of eyes wide and watching you with extreme caution.

Most of the members are huddled around Hyunwoo, who shields them with his muscular form and you watch as the normally intimidating man swallows hard, his adam’s apple bobbing from the effort. “Heon, call the staff,” he orders, looking over a broad shoulder at the rapper. “ _Right now_.”

Jooheon nods hurriedly and begins patting himself down, looking for his cell phone, but you're quick to react, even in your weakened state.

“Please don't!” you wail as your body shivers uncontrollably. You can feel your strength slipping, resolve ebbing away, and this is your last resort. “Not crazy. Just need help…”

No one dares to move.

“She’s lost, hyung,” Minhyuk observes as he dangles over Kihyun’s shoulders, clutching the other tightly as he practically perches on his back. “Look at how cold she is.”

Hyunwoo narrows his eyes, but keeps his protective stance, arms spread out before his members. “We can't take the chance that's she’s saesang. Remember that one girl who asked for directions? She tried to handcuff herself to Changkyun after swallowing the key…”

“Hyuuuung, please!”

“Damnit Hyuk, stop whining like that and get the hell off me,” Kihyun groans, but as soon as you crawl forward into the space even just an inch more, the man hugs Minhyuk closer to him out of terror.

“Need.. help,” you rasp out, finally dropping to the forest floor with a huff. Your face smears with dirt and tiny jagged rocks poke into your cheeks. Another tremor pulses through your form and it's then that you realize that you can't particularly feel your fingers or toes anymore, though the heat from the fire teases your flesh.

“Fuck this,” someone spits out and then a warm, hard body is lifting you up, curling your form into a chest before moving towards the warm glow of the fire.

The rest of Monsta X backs away as Wonho sits you on the ground, encouraging you to crawl towards the heat. He squats down and rubs the dirt off your face with gentle fingers. “Even if she’s saesang, we can't let a fan freeze to death, crazy or not,” he explains, looking past you to speak to the others. He then turns a soft smile to you, his eyes crinkling up into little half-moons.

You flinch, wanting desperately to trust these men, but you're still wary. What you're doing now is merely for survival; everything else can wait until your mind isn't screaming out for relief.

It takes a few minutes before the other members of the band approach you, watching carefully as you stare into the fire and try to keep warm. Wonho has placed a blanket around you after snatching it from a bewildered Hyungwon who protested greatly. Your skin burns and tingles as the heat seeps deep into your tissue, and though it's painful, you do feel better. Now that you're not on the verge of dying, you're suddenly ravenous, as evidenced when your stomach lets out an impossibly loud growl.

“She’s hungry,” Changkyun observes, bundled up in his puffy black jacket. “We should feed her.”

“I have a name,” you retort, surprising yourself. Perhaps you're just tired of being treated like an animal, like something less than human.

Hyungwon lets out a snort, possibly amused by the acid in your tone. “What is it then?” he questions, cocking a brow in a sarcastic manner. The light from the fire dances along his skin, making his long face angular and brooding even with the hint of a smile playing across his full lips.

“Blue.”

The second the word falls from your lips, you recoil, gasping in absolute horror. You hadn't even hesitated, and the realization of how far gone you were hits you hard, like a physical blow to your gut. Hunching over, you try not to cry, sucking in deep breaths to steady yourself. You obviously knew things were bad, seeing as you you still feel a deep longing to be with the boys again, to feel Jungkook’s arms around you or see Yoongi’s gummy smile, but you're also conflicted.

Not only had this whole thing started out as a kidnapping, but you had been assaulted, Namjoon had been with your best friend without your knowledge, your best friend had betrayed you, and now you weren't entirely sure if she was even still alive.

Sure, the other boys had been nothing but kind, but how much of that affection was real? How many secrets were locked away in that house…. How many horrors lie deep within the band known as BTS?

“Here.” You look up to find Hyunwoo leaning over to hand you a dried fruit bar with wide eyes. Gingerly, you accept the gift and tear the wrapper, devouring the bar with tiny nibbles.

Seconds later, Jooheon plops himself down on the log behind you and pops open a can of beer before offering it to you. “You might need one of these, too,” he states, narrowing his eyes beneath his low-hanging beanie. “You look like shit.”

“ _Jooheon_ ,” Kihyun gasps, offended, as if the bleached blonde rapper had just committed an atrocious crime of hospitality. “You can't say things like that!”

Hyungwon cracks up. Wonho looks on, amused and stifling a giggle with his sleeve. Hyunwoo is looking through a backpack while Minhyuk and Changkyun creep steadily closer, clutching each other.

You stare at the beer, mouth full of fruit, weighing your options. If there ever was a moment to become an alcoholic, it would definitely be right after you had escaped the kidnappers you had developed feelings for after learning that your best friend was nothing more than an obsessed fangirl who tricked you into a life of slavery.

 _Cheers_.

Jooheon is still offering the beer, but as he observes your stillness, he draws it back and sets the can down on the ground. His face has fallen, dimpled cheeks puffing out once more in concern. He's close now, and you can feel his eyes roaming over your exposed skin. “Are you ok? Like really ok? Did someone…. hurt you?”

So many loaded questions, but did you want to be the one to fire the gun? You could tell them everything and hope to god that they can actually help, or you could simply claim being lost in the forest and have them escort you to the local police station. The latter option seemed the smartest after their conversation about “pets” but once again, your perception of reality was completely twisted. These men could either be angels or devils.

“Wait,” Kihyun begins, stepping forward with careful steps. He pauses to look you over before leaning down, his face tight and eyebrows furrowed. “Did you say that your name was ’Blue’?”

Before you can respond, the man is on his knees in front of you, reaching out to touch your neck. Your heart races at the realization of what he sees splayed out along your skin: a myriad of bruises as well as the reddened, chaffed outline where your collar used to sit.

Instinctively, you back away, crawling on your palms, only for you to bump into Jooheon and nestling accidentally between his legs. He throws his hands up and addresses his elder.

“Hyung, you're scaring her,” the rapper yells, shifting backwards so you can continue to escape the other’s grasp, but Kihyun isn't giving up that easily.

“The last time Yoongi and I really talked, there was shouting in the background,” he explains, stopping his advance only to stare at you with an unreadable expression. “All I could hear was someone shouting ’Blue, put your collar back on’ and then the line went dead. The next time I saw him, at an awards show, he acted like he had never told me about the pets, or about what I heard.” Kihyun finishes, standing up slowly, and you notice his hands are trembling and his voice is strained when he speaks next. “You're one of them, aren't you?”

Murmured words fly all around you as the rest of the band comes to realize the weight of Kihyun’s words. Jooheon, leans over you, trying to encase you with his coat-clad arms. Hyungwon and Wonho move closer, tilting their heads curiously. Hyunwoo stops emptying out the backpack while staring down Changkyun and Minhyuk is giggling.

Seven sets of eyes burn into your skin.

In other words, you're fucking terrified.

Without a thought, you jump up, pushing away from Jooheon and sprinting into the forest. Your muscles protest, body screams in agony, but you have to get away. Rocks and broken twigs cut into your bare feet, but the pain is nothing compared to the pure unbridled terror racing in your veins. It's only after you trip and crash to the forest floor that you realize that the men followed you, the sounds of thundering footsteps pounding in your ears.

They reach you before you can compose yourself, and suddenly Hyunwoo has grasped you from behind. You struggle in his iron hold, screaming your head off. The other men quickly surround, trying to speak over your panic, but one voice in particular reaches your ears and freezes the blood furiously pumping in your veins.

“….. but is she ok?” a voice, electronic and grainy filters through the phone Kihyun is holding in his outstretched hand.

 _Yoongi_.

You fall slack in your captor’s arms.

“Yes, she’s ok but I'm not,” Kihyun spits, rubbing his temple in agitation. “She looks like hell. There are bruises all over her and she’s fucking terrified! Just what the fuck do you think you're doing up there in that goddamn house? When you told me about all this, I thought it was some creepy fan/idol shit but now I know better. What you're doing is criminal! It's fucking torture!”

Kihyun is seething now, face contorted in the blue light emanating from his phone. He’s shaking too and it takes a gentle hug from Minhyuk to calm him down.

There’s static on Yoongi’s end of the line and you fight back the urge to call out to him, to explain that it's not really his fault, but something keeps you quiet, a gnawing feeling that you could be wrong. That Kihyun’s right and you've been brainwashed, manipulated, and abused.

You feel sick to your stomach.

Finally after what seems like eons, Yoongi finally speaks.

“Yes, I would like to order a pizza please.”

_What?_

Minhyuk giggles again and you gaze at him. He stares back with wide eyes prickling with tears. He giggles once more- a nervous tick.

“Yoongi I swear to god, stop—”

Kihyun is cut off.

“Yes, I need it delivered _as soon as possible_. I want _everything_  on it please. If you have it, then _get everything out_ of the fridge and put it on the pizza. But _leave the bad toppings_ , ok? When can I expect you?”

“What the fuck?” Kihyun shouts, exasperated by his friend’s strange behavior and awkward wording.

You repeat Yoongi’s words in disbelief, rolling them over your tongue as you settle back against Hyunwoo who is still clutching you from behind. Suddenly, it hits you.

“It's code,” you declare, locking eyes with Kihyun. “He’s asking for help. He wants us…. to help him get… everyone…. out of there.”

This time Minhyuk doesn't giggle.

Hyunwoo releases you and Jooheon curses to himself.

“What color is the delivery car?” Yoongi asks to no one in particular. His voice sounds strange, devoid of anything except hollow acceptance. “Oh _Blue_? Perfect. “ _I can't wait to see you.”_

The call ends.

The line falls silent.

All that can be heard now is heavy breathing, the rustle of the wind, and Kihyun’s gentle sobbing.

“I respected him so much,” he chokes out. “How did this happen?”

It's then that you finally understand Namjoon’s words whispered to you while you both hid in the bathroom, afraid of being overheard.

“ _The worse thing isn't living with a monster, it's becoming one_.”

Whether they realize it or not, that's what they've all become, just by remaining silent, by looking the other way. It's noble to want to protect others, but at what point does good intention simply become neglect?

Being out of the house is sobering for you, washing away the haze of lust and want for attention until all that's left is cold, painful reality.

But then again…

” _I can't wait to see you_.”

Yoongi’s last words before he hung up, filled with a longing you now recognize.

No, you may never understand how this happened to you, but you understand why. You are the only hope they have left. They're in too deep; they can no longer save themselves from what they've become, but you've seen the good in them. The passionate boys who started with nothing but a dream. The human beings who just want the right to exist.

Kihyun lets out a snarl of frustration, batting at Changkyun’s hands when the younger tries to console him. The man dials Yoongi again, still holding out the phone on speaker mode, when an awkward sound graces the air.

“ _I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again.”_

You can't breathe.

“We've got to help him,” Kihyun whispers into the night wind. “I know deep down that he’s being forced to do this. I should've paid attention to the signs. He was telling me about everything because he wanted help and I pushed him away. We have to do something.”

Hyungwon steps into the circle, hands stuffed into the pockets of his long wool coat. “Ok, let's say that this isn't all fucking insane. How would we even save him?”

Kihyun purses his lips as Hyunwoo offers up an idea. “We can go to the police. Between the stories that Kihyun and… Blue…. have, they have to listen enough to do something, right?”

Everyone nods slowly, even you, soaking in the suggestion. It was great in theory, there was just one glaring problem.

“They would lose everything,” Minhyuk exclaims, pulling the sleeves of his oversized hoodie past his hands. “If the police get involved, then the media get involved and their careers will be over.”

Changkyun snorts. “Companies like Big Hit have the resources to black out the media, right? They will be fine.”

“That's the point,” you speak up, pawing at Hyunwoo’s grip around your torso. “Big Hit will just cover everything up and guess who will suffer for almost ruining their company?”

“And if they can't cover it up?” Changkyun questions, cocking his head.

“Then they will be involved in the biggest scandal to ever hit the industry,” Wonho finishes for you, face resolute. “Everything they've worked for would be gone.”

Hyungwon makes a noise somewhere between disgust and amusement but Wonho is having none of it.

“Think about it. We all know the lengths people will go to for fame, but we all know better than anyone just how much pressure can cause you to forget about who you are,” he reasons. “Imagine if we lost everything in addition to losing ourselves. Remember, life is all a choice between birth and death.”

Silence falls again, this time bringing with it a sort of melancholy understanding of the power you all now wielded.

“Damn you, Hoseok, and your inspirational speeches,” Jooheon blurts out suddenly. He marches directly into the middle of the circle and turns until he’s locked eyes with everyone. “If we can't go to the police, then we only have one option.”

Everyone waits patiently with bated breaths.

“We go in ourselves and get shit done.”

“You're insane,”Changkyun mutters, but there’s amusement in his tone.

You push away from Hyunwoo, stalking towards Jooheon with purpose. “Are you serious about this? I need to know because I've made up my mind. I'm going to save them all and this time I'm not backing down and I'm not staying quiet.”

Jooheon’s eyes widen at your boldness, but then he smiles, dimples popping out to greet you. “Yeah, I'm fucking serious. I feel the same way. We may have it better than BTS but we've had our fair share of assholes acting like they own us.” The rapper steps back and looks over the crowd gathered around him. “What do you say?” he belts out with his hands up in the air, already victorious. “Are you _All In_?”

Hyunwoo sighs deeply. “Heon, that pun just ruined the mood.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue,
> 
> It seems you have found some unlikely allies, but will your testimony be enough for the AUTHORITIES? Or are you ALL IN?


	16. TRESPASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock, knock.
> 
> Who’s there?

Yoongi ends the call just as a figure slides into the room. His hands are clammy, throat tight, but he doesn't want to give away his anxiety. Instead, a cool mask of indifference settles over his features. He’s become practiced at appearing so very cold; it's nothing unusual and it won't be tonight.

“Where's Sejin-hyung?” he asks the stranger casually, placing his phone on the desk as if it's an afterthought.

“Sejin had to go away for awhile.”

“Oh?” Yoongi’s legs are trembling beneath the desk, but above the surface strewn with notebooks and various pens, the rapper looks indifferent, bored.

The stranger grins widely, white teeth gleaming. He steps further into Yoongi’s studio and clasps his hands behind his back. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Woobin and I'll be taking over for your former manager.”

Yoongi’s blood runs cold. He had long suspected that Sejin was growing tired of being ordered to enforce such a sadistic and strange lifestyle on the seven boys he had watched grow up, and after Kihyun’s call and Blue’s disappearance, he was now certain of the older man’s fate. It was unfortunate, but he couldn't let emotion cloud his judgment really right now, not when everything was at stake.

Nodding his head, Yoongi begins tapping out a melody on the desk, grabbing a notebook in order to feign the appearance of work. He scribbles nonsense on the pages, waiting for Woobin to leave, but the man lingers, watching on with a predatory gaze.

“Who was calling?” the new manager asks, cocking his head slightly. His body is stiff, eyes unblinking.

Yoongi purses his lips at his writing in deep concentration. “Wrong number,” he replies, face like stone though his heart his hammering in his chest and he swears it's audible in the small space.

Woobin lets out a chuckle, his dark eyes flashing. “I certainly hope so.”

The manager leaves and Yoongi stares at his desk, feeling empty. Finally, he pulls himself out of the padded chair and shuffles down the hallway before gently rapping his knuckles against Namjoon’s door.

The leader of the group looks completely unaffected by the elder’s presence, but that's the thing: Namjoon is always unaffected, his exterior just as practiced as their choreography. It's only in rare moments that he let’s his true essence spill out, caving in and breaking down.

But not today.

Today, he pushes down his fear and stares at Yoongi as if everything wasn't going to complete shit around them.

“Can I help you, hyung?” Namjoon isn't even blinking. Dark circles have blossomed under his usually chipper eyes, a shade of purple that Yoongi is far too acquainted with.

“I finally ordered a pizza,” Yoongi states, and he isn't the least bit surprised that his voice doesn't waver. That's how numb he is, how far gone. Only an hour ago he had woken up beside Jungkook with Blue nowhere to be found, and that's when he knew.

What he cost her. What he cost all of them.

And even though she’s safe for the time being, Kihyun’s call was a wake up call, a reality check so desperately needed.

For his part, Namjoon’s face remains blank, but his dark eyes wander to the carpet and his nostrils flare. The man swallows hard, struggling against something that Yoongi could never name.

“From who?” the leader finally asks, never once looking at Yoongi.

“Kihyun.”

Namjoon’s eyes widen. Yoongi thinks he sees tears in the other’s gaze but it's getting hard to see out of his own blurry eyes.

“Why?”

“Because you couldn't do it yourself,” Yoongi responds coolly, the only emotion coming out on the last word, his voice cracking just the once.

It's the truth, but Yoongi doesn't blame his friend. He doesn't blame any of them. What could they do? No one really knows what they go through, what they live with. No one really knows that behind the cameras, lights, expensive clothes, and makeup that it's all just a carefully-constructed beautiful lie.

The cruelest, sweetest dream.

Namjoon cups his face in large, tan hands. His shoulders begin to shake. Yoongi’s not sure, but he believes he hears a soft “thank you” filter from between the leader’s fingers and he nods to no one in particular.

Everything is about to change. He doesn't know how, doesn't know when, but it will and that's enough for him. He can't keep living this way. He can't keep pretending that he doesn't die inside a little bit each day.

“Goodnight…. Joon,” he whispers, watching as the leader of the most popular boyband in the world sinks to his knees on plush carpet. Yoongi watches as the first of them falls from grace, hoping the descent will be quick and painless, but he knows better.

* * *

 

Minhyuk slides a pack of gum across the checkout counter.

“Really?” Changkyun questions sardonically, one eyebrow cocked beneath his fringe.

Minhyuk shrugs, lighting up the small hardware store with his wide smile. “It's berry-flavored,” he states, as if that explains his odd behavior during such a strenuous time.

You and the entirety of Monsta X are crammed inside the small shop, on the outskirts of Seoul, but still close to the mountain. Turns out, Sejin hadn't abandoned you far from the mansion, and Kihyun seems to know exactly where it's located.

You had slept in the van on the way here, but you were still exhausted mentally and physically, but thanks to the boys, you were no longer hungry and now properly clothed. All that was left to do was gather up supplies for the next objective: saving BTS.

Hyunwoo lets out a sigh. The poor guy sighs a lot, but that's what happens when you're practically the father of the group. “Fine, add the gum too,” he tells the clerk, who is really the owner of the local store, a middle-aged woman with a permanent scowl.

She surveys the collection of items on the counter and her vision narrows at both the objects and the gathered company.

You can understand her hesitance at the sight. Currently, there are seven men dressed in all black, their features covered with soft face masks, and one tired-looking young woman with messy hair and the cheapest set of clothes you can find in a town like this. On the counter lay various tools: wire cutters, a few axes, a hammer, rope, and coils of heavy metal chain.

Oh, and the gum. Minhyuk really wants the gum.

Gingerly, the woman begins to ring up the items, but she pauses every once in a while to stare at the boys, who try their best to look casual. “You all look familiar,” she muses as she places the axes in a large brown paper sack. “What exactly do you need this stuff for?”

“We’re… uh.. fixing a house,” Wonho offers, smiling behind his mask and causing his eyes to grin instead.

“Her house,” Hyungwon states, pointing at you. He’s leaning against a display of screwdrivers, looking every bit like he’s modeling for a construction-themed album cover.

The woman cocks her head at the sight but then continues to do her job. “Right,” she drawls, not at all convinced.

As soon as everything is scanned and the total is announced, Hyunwoo fishes a wad of won out of his pocket and inclines his head towards the door. “There is a van outside that said it's for rent. Is it still available for a few days?”

Scanning him over, the woman purses her lips and practically bores holes into Hyunwoo’s head. “Why? You need to move lumber or something?” she questions, though her voice is rather sarcastic.

“That would make sense!” Minhyuk declares excitedly. “You know, since we’re buying axes and stuff….” he trails off after Changkyun smacks him on the head.

“Yes, ma’am,” Hyunwoo responds coolly, but you can tell he’s struggling not to scold his members.

The woman leans back, eyes darting between every face until suddenly, she lights up in recognition. “I know who you are!” she practically yells, causing Hyunwoo to have a mini stroke right at the counter.

Jooheon rushes forward and places a slim finger to his lips. “Please ma’am, we're just some guys trying to help someone out. Can we be discreet about this?” he implores, going even so far as to bat his eyelashes and flash a dimpled smile.

“How discreet?” the woman asks, a smile playing on her lips as well.

“Extremely discreet,” you answer, stepping in front of the others. There is a lot at stake and you beg this woman with your eyes, hoping that you can funnel all the raw emotion into your gaze.

It seems to work; the woman nods her head resolutely before jabbing a finger in Wonho’s direction. “Get pretty boy here to record a message for my daughter, and I'll see what I can do,” she suggests, a wry grin stretched over her face.

“So you'll act like you never saw us?” Jooheon is beaming now, attention focused on the woman.

A set of keys slides across the counter, landing next to the pack of berry gum.

“Never saw who?” the woman replies, batting her eyes innocently.

* * *

 

It's late, but the hour is inconsequential. All you can focus on is Kihyun’s voice pinging around the inside of the van.

“I've been thinking,” he begins through the black bandana tied around his face. “That maybe instead of getting everyone out, we leave the girls-”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Changkyun gasps, shaking his head, but Kihyun holds up a hand to silence the other, his eyes narrowing.

“As I was saying, I think we should get BTS out of there, and then call the police. Not the Seoul police, but the local police up here,” Kihyun explains, gesturing around him. “Hopefully, they will pin the kidnappings and torture on the staff left behind and BTS’ name won't even be brought up.”

Hyunwoo hums thoughtfully, leaning against the metal walls. “What about the media?”

“Sure, Big Hit will be under fire, but they won't be able to stop the court systems,” Kihyun counters. “They will probably dismiss it as some rogue employees taking advantage of the fame to lure girls in, but we have the added benefit that the entire company will be watched closely afterwards.”

You let out a shuddering breath, garnering the attention of the others. “It won't be enough,” you state. “BTS could still be punished behind closed doors. How could we prevent that?”

Kihyun’s eyes drop to the floor and Wonho leans over to clap a comforting hand onto the younger’s shoulder. “We can't, but after all this, it's their decision about what to do.”

He’s right. You know he is but he hasn't seen the way the boys live, hasn't seen the desperation to hold onto their dreams despite the demands. You don't know much about Monsta X, but from their faces, tired, but healthy, you know that they've had a much different experience of fame.

“What he means is that we're doing them a favor, but after the shit hits the fan, it's ultimately them that has to stand up for themselves,” Jooheon explains, offering you a soft smile.

Everyone nods along, each person weighing the future in their minds. Kihyun reaches over to grab your hand. The sudden contact is jarring, but you don't pull away.

“But I'll leave the plan up to you,” he adds, eyes imploring. His face is all angles rounded out by boyish cheeks. In an odd way he reminds you of a heady mix of both Jungkook and Yoongi and your heart swells.

Yoongi wouldn't have told Kihyun all those months ago if he hadn't wanted help. The man was secretive, cold, and his moment of vulnerability with a friend speaks louder than any words. He also wouldn't have asked for help using code if he didn't fear repercussion, if he didn't know exactly what he was getting into.

With a heavy heart but firm resolve, you make a decision. “Alright, lets do that then,” you concede, closing your eyes against a sudden onslaught of emotion. “How exactly will we do this?”

Jooheon claps his hands together excitedly and Kihyun gives him the floor to speak. “I say that we just bust down the door like ‘ _knock, knock, motherfuckers’_ , and then we get the guys out, into the van and flip those bastards off as we drive away.”

Everyone stares at the rapper in a mixture of shock and amusement.

Hyungwon snorts, tucking his long legs underneath him in an effort to get comfortable. “This is insane,” he mumbles to the ceiling. “We’re all fucking insane.” Beside him, Changkyun nods along in agreement with wide eyes.

“Everyone calm down. I think we should sneak in and sneak out. Call the police when we're down the road and make sure everything works out before we leave,” Hyunwoo suggests, hugging his knees. In this position, his already hulking form looks even larger.

Minhyuk lets out a squeal that has you covering your ears. “Like that American spy movie!”

“ _Mission Impossible_ ,” you correct, trying to stifle a laugh.

“Yes, _Mission Impossible_! I want to be Toe Crew!”

Jooheon furrows his brow, almost eclipsing his deep-set eyes. “Why do you get to be Toe Crew? I want to be Toe Crew!”

“But that's-”

“Tom Cruise!” Hyungwon shouts suddenly, thoroughly annoyed. “His name is Tom Cruise!”

This starts an argument that flies by in such fast, accented Korean that you can barely keep up. But one thing is wholly apparent: this is nothing but a distraction from the strenuous task in front of you.

“Shut up!” Kihyun shouts suddenly, face impossibly red. He’s sucking in breaths, clenching his fists repeatedly before he squeezes his eyes shut. “If we're going to do something, we need to do it now. No more waiting. It's now or never.”

Hyunwoo nods his head and just like that, the loveable oversized teddy bear of the group starts barking out orders like a commando. “Alright, Minhyuk will stay behind with the van. Make sure to be ready to leave as soon as you hear the safe word.”

“Right,” Minhyuk agrees, saluting his elder. “Only leave when I hear the word ’Chaebugi’. Got it!”

Hyungwon groans, glaring at the skinny man. “Do we have to use my ridiculous nickname?”

Pinching his cheeks, Wonho reassures his friend. “It's better than Wontokki.”

“Ok, Minhyuk stays here,” Hyunwoo reiterates, getting everyone back on track. “Now the rest of us will approach the house in teams. I'll lead Hyungwon, Hoseok, and Changkyun, and the rest will go together on the opposite side. Now, how do we get in?”

The attention turns to you and to be honest, this question had haunted your mind ever since this plan was agreed to. “Well, there isn't exactly a way in without the staff being right on top of you, but if we can get one of the boys’ attention, I bet they can let us in.”

Kihyun slaps his hands over his face. “They’ve already risked too much by asking for help,” he laments into his fingers. “I wouldn't be surprised if the staff was on high alert.”

“I bet Yoongi is already expecting us,” Jooheon chimes in, suddenly serious. His dimples have deflated, rounding out his face. “The guy probably left a way for us to get inside. He’s a smart little shit.”

Kihyun frowns at his friend, but he nods regardless. He then turns to you with expectation.

You chew on your bottom lip, racking your brain for an idea of how Yoongi could help. You think of all the times spent with him, all the coy glances, the teasing looks, the mischievous behavior…

Suddenly, it hits you.

“The yard,” you breathe, furrowing your brow. “There are these weird glass doors leading out into the yard. I bet Yoongi would leave one of them barely open for us.”

As soon as the statement leaves your mouth, you know it's true, and you smile at the thought of being on the same wavelength as Yoongi. It's like he left behind a puzzle that only his mind could fathom and yet you solved it as well.

Hyunwoo nods, setting his lips in a firm line. “Alright, we’ll approach from the back, then split up inside. Remember, get BTS out, defend yourself if necessary, then we meet back at the van and get the fuck out of here.”

A chorus of hoots and hollers erupts from the men upon hearing their leader’s plan and you can't help but join in, especially when Wonho leans over and holds your arms up in victory.

A smile stretches over your once anxious face and for the first time in awhile, you feel like you belong, like you finally understand what's been missing all along.

Jooheon kicks open the double doors at the back of the vehicle and everyone gathers their supplies. Minhyuk climbs into the front seat and immediately plugs in his phone, softly playing thrumming bass-heavy music. You heft the backpack with rope and other essentials while Kihyun cracks his knuckles and grabs an axe. You notice his hands are trembling and unconsciously, you reach out to still his arm.

“Don't worry,” you soothe. “I don't think we’ll need to get violent.”

Kihyun's honey eyes are deep and all-consuming, just like Yoongi’s.

“I hope not,” he responds, pulling up his bandana until nothing is left on his face but those dark half-crescents staring right into you.

It's unspoken, but you hear his resolve anyway.

_Anything for Yoongi._

* * *

 

The night is cool, crisp and dark as you creep onto the lawn, drawn to the light flickering up against the building. It's some time after midnight, prime time for your mission.

The staff is minimal, the girls are probably in the basement, and the boys are most likely in bed or visiting each other in their rooms. It's eerily quiet, the only sounds being the wildlife of the mountain and the breathing of seven figures cutting through the fog.

The bandana around your mouth would normally be suffocating, but tonight it holds in your anxiety, the shuddering breaths of uncertainty that bubble up unbidden. You have no idea what to expect, but you have no other option. In a strange way, you had always known it would come to this, to saving BTS, but you didn't know that you would have others by your side, especially men you've come to befriend in such a short amount of time.

The journey across the lawn is quick and soon you're pressed against the building, hiding in the shadows. Hyunwoo gives you a curt nod to continue and you try each glass panel until one slides open, left waiting for you.

You can't help the smile creeping onto your face.

Yoongi _had_ thought this through.

You push the door open fully and slide inside the warm building, motioning for the others to follow. They do so quickly, filing in with the efficiency of a military squad. It's actually quite impressive.

After ensuring that the foyer is empty, you carefully lead the group to main entrance, stopping just in front of the large staircase. You peer around, noting the dim lighting and the quiet hum of the air conditioning. The house is silent, and while it's not unusual, you can't help but be apprehensive about the atmosphere.

A hand clamps down on your shoulder but you don't jump, knowing the weight belongs to someone who supports you. Kihyun stares back, eyes full of assurance and you nod.

It's time.

No more hesitation.

Making several hand gestures, Hyunwoo signals for the groups to split up and you watch as he ascends the stairs with Changkyun, Hyungwon, and Wonho in tow. They are heading towards the wing with the most rooms while your group’s main onbjective was Yoongi and Jungkook along with whoever happened to be in their rooms at the time, if anybody.

With Kihyun in front and Jooheon guarding your back, you climb the steps then venture into the hall. Thankfully, it's also quiet here and there’s not a sign of life in sight.

You make it to Yoongi’s room and before Kihyun can try the door, you stop him, pressing your ear to the wood. You breathe out slowly, listening to the sounds on the other side.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

From your one-night experience, you know that Yoongi snores slightly, just a little, his usually concealed lisp turning his tiny snores into whistling puffs of air. It's adorable and something you don't think you could ever forget. But you hear nothing of the sort coming from the room, just static silence.

Motioning to continue on, you and the two men move forward, stopping in front of Jungkook’s room. You reach out to try the knob, but pause, a sudden crippling anxiety seizing up your heart.

Somehow you had prepared yourself to see Yoongi, but Jungkook….

After everything you both had been through, you were finally in a position to truly give him something in exchange for all the kindness and vulnerability he had shown you.

Now you could offer him freedom.

You don't realize that you're shaking until Jooheon laces his hand with yours, giving it a gentle squeeze. The small, sincere act gives you the courage to push on and you wrap your other hand around the knob and twist, letting out an exhale when the door glides open.

Half of you expected some sort of army between you and the boys, or maybe Yoongi sitting in a chair and swiveling around climactically. Instead, you find a groggy Jungkook sitting up abruptly in bed, a bewildered and horrified expression quickly blanketing his features.

“Jungkook,” you whisper heatedly, stepping further inside.

“Blue? Oh my god, you're alive?”

Your smile drops, but he can't see that. “Yoongi didn't tell you?”

Jungkook throws back the covers and stumbles out of bed, rushing towards you. He comes to a halt, however, when he realizes that you're not alone. His eyes grow wide and he recoils back, putting his arms up defensively.

Beside you, Jooheon pulls down his bandana and gives a small wave. “Hey man, it's just us, Jooheon and Ki.”

Jungkook shakes his head in disbelief, before his attention immediately snaps to your hand intertwined with Jooheon’s.

Oh, shit.

“Wha-?” He keeps shaking his head. “What is going on?”

You pull away from Jooheon and motion for Kihyun to come inside and he does so, pulling the door shut behind him.

Setting your hands on Jungkook’s broad shoulders, you try your best to soothe him. “We’re here to save you guys and get you out of here,” you explain, cupping your former master’s face which burns hot underneath your palm. “Hey, it's ok. Didn't Yoongi tell you?”

Jungkook steps away and frowns. “I haven't seen Yoongi all day. The new manager took him somewhere,” he explains before pausing and pushing you away. “You need to leave _now_.”

Your blood runs cold.

“No, were going to save you! Jungkook, look at me. New manager?” you implore. “What happened to Sejin?”

Jungkook grimaces, eyes turning to the floor and he keeps opening his mouth as if he wants to speak but can't. When he finally looks up at you, his eyes are impossibly dark.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispers, voice wavering. You watch aghast as tears begin to stream down his face in torrents and you're compelled to reach up and wipe them away, but something catches your attention.

The bathroom light flicks on, and out emerges an unfamiliar man pointing a shiny gun at the head of someone who is all too familiar.

Kihyun practically lunges at the figures, but Jooheon pulls him back. “Yoongi!” the man shouts, voice cracking upon seeing his childhood friend under such threat.

The strange man holding Yoongi hostage smiles, and it's absolutely the most disturbing thing you've ever witnessed. Your skin crawls in reaction and you taste bile in your throat.

Yoongi watches on silently, no cracks in his stone-like facade.

“I expected you would come back for him, but I didn't think you would bring help,” the strange man teases, pressing his weapon further into Yoongi’s scalp. “Of course, I played along because I needed to tie up Sejin’s loose end, but now it looks like I'll have to tie up _three_  instead.”

Three? So he doesn't know about the others down the hall?

“Who are you?” Kihyun spits, still struggling in Jooheon’s grip.

“I'm Woobin, Sejin’s superior and trusted agent on behalf of Bang Sihyuk. Though the CEO of Big Hit can be a little too soft at times. That's why I must command his little _projects_  with an iron grip or everything just goes to shit.”

Kihyun begins cursing, but you can't hear anything over the roar of blood in your ears. The strange man’s words ping inside your brain until you can thoroughly process the weight of his statement.

Bang Sihyuk, CEO, doesn't know. He has absolutely no idea what's been happening to the boys, the torture they've gone through. You can see it in Jungkook’s wide eyes and Yoongi’s trembling lips that they had no idea either.

This was it. The way out.

If they could just tell the CEO…. If they could bring this to light, then you could actually save them and their careers. The thought is heady and full of promise, but you keep your emotions in check, looking to Kihyun out of the side of your eye. The man gives a small nod back in understanding.

So that's the plan now, get the boys to their CEO so they can finally confess what's been plaguing them for so long. Of course, Minhyuk will still call the police once you leave here, making sure to save the other girls as well.

“I'll have none of that,” Woobin hisses, eyes darting between you and Kihyun. “Everyone sit on the bed where I can see you or I'll eliminate another problem of mine.” He then presses the barrel of the gun against Yoongi’s head aggressively before winding his other hand into the younger’s bleached locks, pulling hard enough to make Yoongi curse in pain.

Jooheon puts his hands up, stepping towards the bed carefully, watching as Jungkook does the same with wide eyes and silent tears blurring his skin. You and Kihyun follow dumbly, settling yourselves on the mattress.

“You would really kill an idol? I'm sure that will be easy to explain away,” Jooheon scoffs as Woobin and his hostage step away from the bathroom and make their way in front of the bedroom door, taking your spots.

Woobin jerks Yoongi up by his hair and lets out a wheezing laugh. “Why not? The kid is always causing trouble and he already has a history of depression,” the man mocks. “I would just say that his trigger finger slipped and no one would contradict me if they knew what was good for them.” He eyes Jungkook teasingly.

The younger man looks away but his fists are clenched so tightly on his thighs that you can see the whitening of his knuckles in the dim lighting.

To your right, Kihyun stares down the manager with animosity. You can tell that he’s struggling with himself, just as a Jungkook is, but no one dares to make a rash move lest Yoongi suffer. Woobin is obviously insane and willing to whatever is necessary to protect himself.

“You didn’t think it would be so easy, did you?” the man scoffs as Yoongi gasps in his hold. “These children are nothing more than money waiting to be made. You know it, I know it, and they know it. They knew what they signed up for. They are just as guilty as I am.”

Now it's your turn to loose your cool, every inch of your body shaking with unbridled anger. “You didn’t give them a choice,” you spit. “You manipulated and used them and threatened them with the lives of others! And they are _men_ , not children. Each one them is far more of a man than you’ll ever be. You’re nothing but a sadistic bastard hiding behind a gun.”

Yanking Yoongi to attention again, Woobin frowns. “That’s some big talk coming from such a small girl,” he coos, smile stretching his thin lips. “I can’t wait to splatter your brains out.”

Jooheon lets out a throaty chuckle that Kihyun mirrors and Woobin narrows his eyes even further.

“Keep laughing,” Woobin taunts, brows furrowed. “You two will be joining her.”

“That would be real smart of you,” Kihyun intones, lifting his chin in defiance. “Killing an innocent woman and two other high profile idols. Oh, and Yoongi too? That would be quite noticeable. I’m really sure you’ll get away with that.”

As Kihyun speaks, you notice Jooheon fiddle with his pocket, inching his phone out of the fabric ever so slowly. He stares straight ahead as he types a few syllables, then it's back into his pocket before anyone notices.

“Oh, I won’t be taking the blame,” Woobin continues his chaotic rant. “Fans can get so crazy. Especially fans who catch their favorite idols with some _slut_. I know people and I can make it look like whatever I want. Isn’t that right, Jungkookie?”

Jungkook jumps upon hearing his name, but he doesn't move, his eyes trained on Yoongi as if he’s afraid to look away and never see his elder again.

“I really fucking hate you,” Yoongi growls, then winces when Woobin’s fingers twist into his hair roughly.

“Now let’s end this,” Woobin exclaims, leveling the gun right at you. He’s still got Yoongi in his grasp, hair snapping beneath the rough treatment of his hand and you're absolutely paralyzed with fear.

Beside you, Jooheon whispers so softly you're surprised you can even hear it.

“Help coming.”

And that's when you understand. Reinforcements are on the way and  
just like that, your fear vanishes, dissolving into a fine mist. You're not alone anymore. You never were.

“What are you smiling at, bitch?” Woobin shouts, the gun shaking in his grip. “You're about to die, you worthless whore, and you're _smiling_?”

Your face drops away to betray nothing, letting a cool mask of indifference settle over your features. Your eyes are clear, lips pursed, poise refined. Jooheon catches your eye and winks, confirming what you already expect.

A loud bang on the door captures Woobin’s attention and he jumps. “What the—“  
  
With nothing short of blazing indignation, you reply: “Knock, knock, motherfucker.”

A split second later, the door busts open, the full force of a body splintering the wood and ripping it from the frame. It soars to the ground, crushing its victim in its wake. Woobin topples over, practically caving in on himself and Yoongi dives for shelter just as the gun goes clattering to the ground.

Wonho stands in the doorway, muscular form hulking as he breathes heavily, somehow having lost his shirt before this. Behind him, Hyungwon gapes in disbelief and further into the hallway you can see Jin covering his mouth in a horrified gasp.

“Hyung!” Jungkook exclaims, voice rising in pitch due to elatement.

Namjoon pokes his head around the broken doorway and whistles loudly. “Wow,” he drawls, taking in the sight. “I know now is not a good time, but this is so badass.”

Somewhere in the hallway Changkyun breaks out into deep, throaty laughter.

Kihyun leaps from the bed, rushing to pull Yoongi to his feet. “You ok?” he asks, eyes searching over his friend.

Frowning, Yoongi dusts himself off and cocks his head. “You’re late with my damn pizza.” His face is set into a grim line and his unamused eyes stare intently at his friend.

“You should’ve ordered it a long time ago you fucking idiot,” Kihyun quips back, but he can’t keep a smile from reaching his thin lips.

Yoongi returns the smile before his eyes drift over to you. “Maybe I needed a good reason to.”

Suddenly, Hyunwoo breaks through the crowd gathered at the door in a panic. “We have to leave now. The place is being surrounded.”

“What?” you gasp, already reaching for Jungkook. You wind your fingers together and then everyone breaks out into a dead sprint.

“Where are we going?” Hobi shrieks, trying to keep up.

“Minhyuk is waiting in the van just past the edge of the yard,” you explain, letting Jungkook pull you further ahead.

“I was wondering where that twig was,” Jimin teases, trying to push Hobi along as his short legs catch up to the rest of the group.

Bursting out of the back doors, you instantly freeze. Dozens of men dressed in black are swarming from the sides of the house, but the strip of yard in front of you is clear for the moment.

Jooheon hefts his hammer in the air and pouts. “Oh hell no! I’m not dying today.”

“Today we fight!” Jin yells, and the moment would be so funny if you weren’t so terrified.

Yoongi breaks out in a dead sprint, moving faster than he ever has in his life. Without hesitation, you follow and suddenly a mass of young bodies blurs around you as everyone tries their best to make a grand escape.

You push your body, will it to move faster, go farther, be a fraction of a second quicker, and it seems to be working, until Jungkook seizes up and falls to the ground behind you.

You turn violently, watching in horror as he flails around on the ground, eyes crossing. “Jungkook!” you scream, earning the attention of the others.

Beside you, Kihyun lets out a slew of curses. “Stun guns!” he shouts. “Run faster!”

You leap for Jungkook, but a strong hand pulls you back.

“Go!” Yoongi growls, running towards his younger. When you don't move, he becomes agitated. “Goddamnit, just go! We’ll catch up but you need to get the others to safety!”

Behind him, the men in black are advancing, but if you move now you’ll have time. You’ll make it.

But your feet don’t move.

It’s then that Yoongi utters your real name in desperation, pupils blown wide. “They’ll kill you if they catch you,” he reasons. “They have to let us live. Go! I’ll find you, I promise.”

Still, your feet don’t move.

Kihyun jerks you back and forces you into a run. “He’s right,” he shouts, grip bruising on your forearm. “We need to get the others to Bang Sihyuk.”

Yoongi stares back at you with a resigned smile, body cradling Jungkook to his chest. There’s shouting, he stiffens and then drops to the ground just as Jungkook did.

He howls in pain and even though you’re stumbling forward blindly as Kihyun pulls you along, you notice Namjoon running past, an axe in his hands and murdeous look in his eye.

But no one can stop him now. It’s chaos everywhere and things begin to blur. Time slows as you move along, the wall looming in the distance.

Somewhere, you hear Jooheon cursing and out of your peripheral, you notice Changkyun whipping around a heavy chain that collides with a man’s skull.

Suddenly, there’s men descending on the group, pulling Kihyun away, trying to grasp onto you. Further ahead, Hyunwoo clings to Taehyung, ushering him toward the wall and practically launching the smaller man over the obstacle. Hyungwon follows and somehow Namjoon is helping Wonho and you’re stumbling forward before screaming stops you dead in your ttracks.

Way further down the fence line, men are practically on top of Jin, Jimin, and Hobi, trying in vain to stun them but missing every time. The three boys clamber over the wall, but in different places, heading in different directions.

More men in black are in hot pursuit.

Abruptly, large arms encircle you and you’re being lifted, handed over to someone squatting on top of the concrete fence and then thrown down to the ground on the other side.

Hyunwoo peaks his head over and points towards the woods. “Go after one of them! Jooheon is coming with Yoongi and Jungkook, then we’ll head that way but for right now you need to follow! They’ll get lost!”

You nod quickly, feeling your head slosh around at all the sensory overload. You can still see the three men in the distance where the trees are small and thin, but they’re all going in separate directions out of sheer panic.

You rise to your feet and break out into a sprint, weaving between tiny saplings, trying to catch up with one of them. But then the decision is looming in front of you as all three men veer off, pulling a piece of your heart in every direction.

You swallow hard, setting your path in your mind’s eye, already deciding who to follow, reminding yourself that everything else will fall into place.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue,
> 
> Run, Run, Run.
> 
> Pursue:
> 
> HOBI 
> 
> or 
> 
> JIMIN 
> 
> or 
> 
> JIN


	17. JUST ONE DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like sand through the hourglass, you’re falling...

“JIN!”

Your feet are pounding against the forest floor, crunching vegetation and gravel underway as you pursue the eldest member of Bangtan.

It hadn't been an easy decision, but of the three men, Jin looked the most frightened as his long legs carrying him into the thicket of trees at an impossible speed. Jimin and Hobi would slow down eventually, but the terror in Jin’s voice betrayed his usual composure.

Sucking in lungfuls of air, you plunge deeper into the forest, leaving behind the moonlight in exchange for an unsettling blackness that renders you blind. In another life, you would've stopped and turned back at the thought of the unknown, but you push forward, determined to find Jin and bring him to safety.

You're following the rustling of leaves and cracking of wood ahead of you, tuning your ears to the sounds Jin leaves in his wake. Behind you, it's eerily silent, but the absence of chaos brings you relief. The lack of noise means that you aren't being followed and the realization does wonders to lessen the tension in your shoulders.

“JIN!” you scream again, listening for a response, noting the echo of your voice on the trees and the way it suddenly becomes muffled, consumed by darkness. Skidding to a stop, you bend over to catch your breath, gulping in air. All around you silence rings out, and you have to snap your fingers just to be certain that you haven't lost your hearing.

You haven't, but you _have_  lost Jin.

You scream his name once more, hoping to receive a response, but none comes, leaving you in the dark all alone. Taking in a deep breath, you try to steady yourself. Everything will be ok, you could either continue after Jin or try to retrace your steps, but even if you returned to the mansion, the others would most likely be long gone. They could search for you, but they definitely wouldn't be able to locate you until the sun rose.

Just as you sink to the forest floor, you hear a small whimper echoing between the trees just a few feet ahead. With bated breath, you listen, finally catching the small sound again, this time closer, as if something is moving towards you.

You crawl backwards on your palms until your back hits a tree, leaving you to stare into the black void and wonder just what sort of creature was cornering you. Could it see you cowering? Could it hear your heart beating frantically? Sweat breaks out along your flesh despite the cool air, causing you to shudder violently.

The sound returns, the whimpering turning into a strained gurgling, but it's not the nature of the noise that terrifies you, it's the sudden proximity. It's emanating from right in front of you now, fading away into a heavy panting. Blood curdles in your veins as you refuse to breathe, pressed against the tree as rocks dig into your thighs.

Breathe in, breathe out.

The sound is inches away and you can feel the rush of air ghosting over your face as something breathes on you, hot breath tickling our sensitive face. That something then grabs your legs and you scream, struggling to stand, but the phantom pulls you down against the dirt roughly.

“Blue…”

You freeze, your back on the forest floor, trying to discern what is hovering above you and what had just whispered your pet name. It sounds strangled and hoarse.

“Blue…”

A hand begins to blindly grope your torso, traveling over your breasts and finally landing on your face. The long fingers relax, skimming over your cheeks and the fullness of your lips. The caress is soft, so sweet, yet practical. Whoever hovers above you is trying to confirm your identity.

“Jin?” you question with a shaky voice, hoping that you're right, that your assailant is nothing more than the gentle, tall man.

A pleasant humming reaches your ears, as if the person is agreeing but refuses to speak. The hand on your face is still gentle, running over your fluttering eyelids and into your hair.

Tentatively, you reach up, feeling the face of the stranger and smiling when you find the familiar slope of a gently curved nose, the rounded shape of full lips, and the short silky hair of one Kim Seokjin.

“Jin,” you breathe, relief flooding your voice. “Say something.”

There's a sharp intake of breath followed by a raspy, muddled response and you frown. It seems Jin has lost his voice after all the screaming during the escape. He had been shrieking quite loudly but you couldn't blame him.

“Jin, it's ok now,” you assure, reaching up to pull him down to rest on the dirt with you.

But he recoils, grunting out a rejection. You feel his hand find yours, pulling you up and then he’s placing a hand over what feels like his ankle. You grimace at the feeling of the swollen and rough flesh there, anxiety instantly settling into your gut.

“It's either broken or sprained,” you observe, feeling Jin nod profusely.

Well this isn't good. Even if you knew the way back to the others, Jin is in no condition to walk and you certainly can't bear the brunt of his weight for very long.

After a long pause, Jin releases your hand and leans over you, grunting and coughing violently as he strains to do something. It's only when you hear his heavy panting above you that you realize that he has used the tree to pull himself to his feet.

“Jin you can't walk,” you reason, standing up and immediately trying to get him to lean against you for support. It's tough to see in the dark, but somehow you both find each other, and it's apparent that Jin intends to walk back to safety, even if he has to hobble on one leg.

He tries to move forward, but you beg him to stop, and it's only when he stumbles that you begin to raise your voice in frustration. Not only can you both not see where you're going, but Jin could possibly injure himself further and that would be even more detrimental to your safe return.

“Jin,” you scold, trying to hold him back.

He freezes. “Not…. useless…” he huffs out, barely a whisper, but the acidic tone cuts like a knife. It's apparent that he doesn't want you coddling him, so with a heavy sigh, you resign yourself to following him into the night.

With every hop, you anchor him as he uses you as a crutch and you can hear his teeth grinding with effort and pain. You want to console him, to offer him some sort of sympathy, but even though you can't see his face, you know better than to accidental belittle him again.

He’s used to pushing through pain, to starving himself for days prior to a comeback. He’s all too familiar with fifteen-hour long dance practices and stage accidents. To him, a sprained ankle is probably normal. Who knew how many dances he performed on worse injuries than this?

Lost in your thoughts, you don't realize immediately that you're completely lost without any inkling of direction. It's only when Jin suddenly stops that you shake away your thoughts and stare straight ahead at a small light emanating from between two trees.

Jin pulls the both of you towards the light, which glows brighter with every step. Soon, you burst into a small clearing, taking in the sight of a small house lit by a single lantern. It's deathly quiet, the only sound the buzzing of insects swarming around the light perched high upon the porch.

There's a small set of vintage wooden chairs set in front of the house and you pull Jin towards one, helping him to sit down and stretch out his leg. In the warm glow of the lantern, the injury looks bad, but you don't think his ankle is broken, just sprained and bruised. Jin notices this too and reaches for your hand, finally able to look you in the eye with soft adoration in his gaze.

You smile back, watching his fingers intertwine with yours, remembering all the small moments you had with him at the house. He’s always been the quiet, reserved one, sharing small smiles and knowing looks so subtly that you've almost forgotten how kind he’s been. You've been too caught up in both Jungkook and Yoongi and the drama that followed.

But being with him here now, in complete isolation, it's almost…. nice. Comfortable despite the stress. You're certain now that everything will be ok.

A throat is cleared behind you and you turn to see that the resident of the small house has cracked the door and is now peeking outside. You can only see one eye, but it's surrounded by wrinkles.

“Go away” comes the small, weathered voice of an elderly woman.

You turn away from Jin but he won't let go of your hand. “Sorry to bother you, but we need help,” you explain softly. “Do you have a phone we can use?”

The old woman squints but doesn't move to open the door further. “I don't have a phone so go away,” she practically hisses, closing the door until there’s barely a sliver to peek out from.

“Well, is there anyway to get in touch with someone? One of us is injured,” you explain, trying to calm your nerves. You can understand this woman’s hesitance upon helping strangers but Jin can barely move and it's getting cold. You doubt it would be a pleasant night sleeping outside. “Please?” you beg.

The old woman lets out a snort of derision before beginning to close the door. Just before she succeeds however, Jin finally speaks up.

“Please… help,” he manages to rasp out, coughing at the hoarseness in his throat.

The door remains open and after a few moments the old woman fully pokes her head out, craning to see the stranger behind you. You step out of the way to reveal Jin, who even in his baggy athletic pants, plain shirt, and sneakers still looks like a model. He sheepishly waves to the old woman who looks as if she has seen a ghost.

For a brief moment, you're concerned that this woman recognizes Jin and that this could be a problem, but then she cracks a wide smile, softening her features.

“Young lady, you could've told me how handsome your husband was,” she states coyly, stepping out onto the porch with her eyes on Jin.

“Actually—” you stop yourself, uncertain of how you should explain the situation. Thankfully, Jin comes to the rescue, though not in the way you intended.

Cocking his head, Jin flashes the brightest smile, flicking his eyes over to you before settling them back on the old woman. “She doesn't like to brag about me,” he teases gently. “Do you mind helping us? We were hiking earlier today and we became lost. Then as luck would have it, I tripped and sprained my ankle.” Jin winces for effect, pointing down at his leg.

Instantly, the old woman goes into mother-mode, pushing you aside in favor of looking Jin over. “Why, that does look bad and your poor throat must be hurting,” she observes, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “But I meant it when I said that I don't have a phone. I'm sorry.”

Jin’s face falls, but he quickly perks up. “That's ok, _halmeoni_ ,” he chirps, a warm smile directed towards the woman. “Are you ok living here by yourself without a phone?”

The old woman sighs, taking the other chair next to Jin as if you didn't exist. You're tempted to say something, but you're enjoying watching Jin’s charm at work, slightly amused at the situation.

“I'm alright. My son comes and visits every two weeks with groceries and things,” the woman explains. “He says it's unhealthy for an older woman like me to live around the bustle of the city, so he bought me this house on the mountain. I don't have a phone or television, but he says it's healthier that way and I suppose he’s right.”

Jin nods along, taking one of the woman’s hands in his. She smiles back at him, making her appear much younger than just a few minutes ago.

“You remind me of him,” the woman muses, clasping Jin’s hands in her wrinkled ones. “He’s a business man of some sort, but he’s handsome and kind. He really cares for me.”

“That's good to hear,” Jin replies sweetly. He looks towards you and then nods his head subtly. “You said that he visits every two weeks? When was the last time he was here? I was thinking maybe he could help us out or at least let us use his phone.”

You resist the urge to balk at Jin’s suggestion, realizing that staying with this woman may be the best option. Even if Jin’s ankle healed up enough to walk properly, you still didn't know where you were. At least if you stayed put the others had a better chance of finding you.

But still…. two weeks?

“Well, let me see… ah, yes. He visited about a week ago,” the old woman proudly declares. “He brought me sweet potatoes this last time.”

Ok… so you were going to be here at least a week. But what about the others? What about getting them to Bang Sihyuk to get help? So much could happen in that amount of time, but what choice did you have?

Before either Jin or you could speak, the old woman chimes in, springing to her feet. “You both are welcome to stay here! It's been quite awhile since I've had company. I would love to entertain you as my guests.”

Jin flashes a concerned look towards you but you're not sure how to respond.

“We would be very appreciative,” Jin replies after awhile, settling a smile on the old woman. “I'm quite the chef, so please allow me to cook for you as payment for your generosity.”

At that statement, the old woman practically radiates joy, calling you over to help Jin into the house. You do so numbly, unsure of how to process this development. Hours ago, you were running for your life, and now you were going to play house for a week in the woods? You could only hope that the others stumbled upon you sometime soon or that this woman didn't turn out to be crazy.

After situating Jin on the couch, the old woman brings him a bag of frozen vegetables to set on his ankle.

“My name is Lee Yuna,” she formally introduces, bowing slightly.

“Kim Seokjin,” Jin states, before gesturing you over to him with a grin. He stares into your eyes intently, parting his lips slightly. He looks as if he wants to say something and you can see his mind working in the dark depths of his irises. “And this is my wife,” he begins, still watching you. His hand captures yours, fingertips teasing your skin before he lets go, introducing you by your name, your _real_  name, only with his last name attached.

It sounds so different falling from his lips, so unlike when Jungkook had muttered it in the throes of passion. Jin says it as if he’s known you his whole life, as if it's a good luck charm to be said with utmost care. To be honest, it makes you blush and look away, swallowing down something you don't want to address just yet.

“It's nice to meet you both,” Yuna chirps, busying herself with fluffing the blankets hung over the back of the couch. “If you're feeling up to it, I'll show you to your room. The bed is quite soft.”

You glance once more at Jin, but instead of correcting the old woman and asking for separate rooms or a couch, Jin continues on with the charade, holding out his hand in a silent request for help up.

You oblige, but the moment he’s off the couch, he’s pulling you close, running his thumb over your cheek in a gentle caress, his arms sneaking around your waist.

And suddenly you have the thought that this house may be more dangerous than the last.

* * *

 

It's strange at first, to think you're supposed to just wait patiently in this stranger’s house for the next week.

The first night you lie awake on the firm mattress set upon a wooden pedestal. The bed is low to the ground which helps Jin, but it also makes you cold. You're wrapped up in two blankets and still the chill seeps into your bones, but you don't dare share Jin’s body heat. For one, he’s lying stiff due to his ankle and two….. you're beginning to look at him in a different light.

Maybe it's the situation you're thrust into. Maybe it's hormones or pheromones or just the fact that he’s such a nice person. But something has changed, shifted, and you can't seem to ignore it.

The first full day living at Yuna’s House, you practically wait by the windows, watching for any sign of BTS or Monsta X coming to save you. It’s ridiculous when you think about, how you could ever find yourself in a situation like this. When the sun goes down however, you resign yourself to the kitchen, watching as Jin assists Yuna with cooking dinner.

Jin has an apron on as well a smile bigger than any you've ever seen him wear. In fact, he's practically glowing, gliding around the small kitchen carefully on his good foot, educating the elderly woman on the finer points of grilling meat or preparing vegetables. He’s in his element, which is a strange thought to have considering his chosen career. But perhaps this is the true Jin, patient and charming. As the night wears on you're beginning to see his true character shine through and all throughout dinner you can't help but wonder if anyone else has ever seen this side of him. That night, Jin sleeps so soundly that you can't help but smile even though your own eyes refuse to shut.

The next morning sees yet another facet of the man when you awake to find him already out of bed. Stumbling into the living room, you notice Yuna curled up on the couch with an old book with a steaming mug of spiced tea in her hands. She looks happier too, somehow both younger and wiser at the same time.

Upon seeing you, she spares a warm smile and points towards the front door. “Your husband is such a hard worker,” she remarks with a shy grin. “I told him not to aggravate his ankle, but he insisted on helping out.”

Cocking your head, you're about to respond when a loud cracking sound echoes throughout the house. You make your way outside to investigate, only to find Jin out behind the house, chopping lumber on an old, gnarled tree stump.

“Jin…” Your wrath dies on your lips as soon as your eyes fall on him. He’s shirtless, wearing nothing but the athletic pants he came here with. His broad shoulders are glistening with sweat in the early morning sunlight and his hair is wild, curling at the edges from humidity.

You know it's not ideal for him, since he appreciates being clean and manicured, pristine and proper. Back at the mansion, he always looked every bit the rich, sophisticated young man his parents wanted him to be, but on the mountain he looks…. different.

Swallowing hard, you look away into the tree line and grimace. Jin chops another piece of wood, wobbling on his feet. “You're going to hurt yourself,” you scold, hoping he can't hear the way your voice wavers.

Another piece of wood cracks with a thunderous boom.

“Jin, please stop,” you plead, bringing your eyes to him. He won't look at you, but his face betrays the pain he’s in. “I know you're hurting.”

Bringing his axe up, Jin makes to chop once more, but you move closer, drawing his attention. He looks at you, slowly descending the axe, until it's dangling uselessly at his side. “I'm just helping her out,” he explains and you nearly jump at the cold edge to his voice. He isn't smiling now and his eyes are dull.

“You've already done enough,” you retort, pointing towards the rather large pile of already cut wood. “That should be enough to get through the colder nights. Please come back inside.”

Jin seems to contemplate this for a moment, but then he’s right back to chopping again, hauling a fresh piece onto the stump.

You approach once more but keep a safe distance, watching the muscles of his broad back contract and bunch with his efforts. “Jin—”

“I'm not useless, you know,” he spits, bringing down the axe until it sticks into the wood. He turns to you, fire blazing in his eyes. “I can do things by myself and I don't need your sympathy.”

Taken aback, you put your hands up defensively, furrowing your brow. “Jin I never said you were useless….”

“You didn't need to,” Jin retorts, pulling the axe out of the log. “No one ever says it, but they all think it. I'm the oldest, I'm the visual, but I'm not really necessary.”

You shake your head slowly in disbelief. “Who says that? You know it's not true—”

“No one says it! Like I said, they all think it,” Jin practically growls, his grip whitening on the axe. “I'm just a pretty face. I'm just there to fill in some lines and dance in the background. I'm just there to play a part, but I'm not useless. I swear I'm not useless.”

You stare back at Jin with wide eyes. You've never seen him this pent up before, filled with self-hatred. You can recognize the emotion now, having seen it so clearly displayed with Yoongi and even Namjoon to an extent. You've read it in the words of your friend as she confessed her sins her journal. But while Yoongi and Namjoon loathed themselves for being a pawn, Jin seems to resent his lack of assertiveness.

“Jin,” you begin softly, swallowing back anxiety. “I don't know what to say, but I want you to know that you're not useless, not to me. To be honest, you're the only one that gave all of us pets hope. When we were sad, you brought us candy. When we were hungry, you snuck us good food. When…. when I was upset, you made me feel good again. You made me forget.”

The words leave your mouth, bringing with them small memories that seem to have gotten lost in time. Flashes come to you: walking down the hall to eat dinner and brushing against Jin, who always gave you timid, sweet smiles. The one time you fell asleep outside and the other girls had abandoned you under the tree; it was Jin who gently woke you up, pushing the hair back from your face. When Jungkook was ignoring you, you would wake some mornings to find the shiny wrapper of green tea candy just inside your cage door, a small offering. It's all the little things you let slip by in favor of drama or passion with the other boys, and you forgot just who the most human in the house really was.

Jin has ceased his chopping, staring at the ground while panting. Sweat slides down his face, dips over his collarbones and runs in streams down his stomach. He doesn't say anything and neither do you.

It's lunch time when you finally turn around and go back into the house where you're greeted by Yuna and a bowl of steaming seaweed soup. You have no appetite, but you eat anyway, finding that you enjoy seeing the old woman happy.

Jin finally comes in the house around sundown, taking off the wrap around his ankle before excusing himself to take a long shower. Yuna has prepared another kind of soup, this one heavily cabbage-based, but you don't mind. Your mind is on other things besides soup.

“He seems upset,” Yuna remarks just as you finish your second bowl.

You wipe off your mouth with a napkin and nod grimly. There’s no use trying to hide it, not when Jin is practically stomping around the house.

Yuna gives you a tight smile. “My husband used to get that way sometimes when he found out money wasn't going to pay all the bills,” she shares, looking down at the table. “I think it hurt him to realize that he couldn't control everything, that no matter how hard he worked, some things were just never meant to be. I think that's why my son works so hard in Seoul. He wants to always be able to protect the ones he loves even if everything bottoms out one day.”

Finishing off your soup, you nod in understanding. You place your spoon in the bowl and look into Yuna’s knowing eyes. “What did you do?”

Yuna grins, eyes flashing with mischief. “Well I thought about getting a job myself, but I think I realized that even if I made all the money in the world, he would still worry,” she explains with a wistful laugh. “Sometimes people don't realize that there’s not always a physical answer to their problems. Sometimes people just need someone to remind them that they're enough, even if they're poor, sick, or weak, they just need to hear it from someone they love.”

For reasons unknown, your heart is racing at the thought of easing Jin’s anxiety. You know Yuna believes you both are married, but her advice hits you straight in the heart, tugging at the part of you that has been thinking non-stop about Jin for the last forty-eight hours. There’s plenty of ways to help him feel better, so many things you could say, but somehow none of those things feel _right_.

With a thank you, you excuse yourself from the table, heading back to the room early. You make yourself comfortable in the small space, listening as Jin eats his dinner and shares conversation with Yuna just feet away. So many thoughts run through your brain, so many faces and emotions that it's hard to sleep, but you tune into Jin’s muffled voice bouncing down the hallway and soon you drift off.

It's sometime later that Jin crawls into bed, smelling of soap and green tea. Instead of staying still, he actually curls into your back, placing a tentative hand on your waist, rousing you out of your sleep. His mouth is at your ear, breath hot and sticky.

“I'm sorry for yelling,” he confesses, scooting closer. “I've avoided thinking about things for awhile and being alone out here hasn’t helped, but I was wrong to snap at you like that. Thank you for trying to talk me down.”

Sucking in a breath, you opt to remain silent. Just like before, your heart is beating so fast, the pulse thrumming through your veins loudly. Jin feels so warm against you, his hand so protective against your hip. You can feel his small smile against your ear, hear his own heart hammering in his broad chest.

You have something to say to him and you've never felt more anxious about the aftermath. This situation you're in can be misconstrued if you let it, or it could be healing for both of you if you just let go….

But in this moment, you're not sure what you want. You've already let Yoongi and Jungkook in… Was it right to let another into your heart?

“I feel like you want to say something,” Jin observes, his lips grazing your neck softly. “Whatever it is, say it. I can handle it. I need to know.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue,
> 
> Speak now or forever hold your peace.
> 
> A) “Jin... You’re enough for me...”
> 
> B) “Jin... Everyone looks up to you...”


	18. LOST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lost your way... but which path is correct?

“Jin?”

The word tumbles from your lips as more of a question than anything else.

The man chuckles into your hair, his hot breath tickling your scalp as his body curls further against yours. “Yes?” he teases, as if the moment was light-hearted, as if your next words wouldn't weigh heavily.

“Jin, everyone looks up to you,” you begin, pausing to let him soak in the meaning. “I know you think you're responsible for this mess because you're the eldest, but honestly, you've held everything together. The others would never blame you.” You're not sure if this is the answer he sought, or something else entirely, but it's true and it's potent, rendering both of you speechless.

Jin seems to lessen his hold on you, but doesn't dare move. “You know, when the pet thing first started, I was the one who pulled Sejin-hyung aside to talk about it,” he explains after awhile. “I could tell the others were having a hard time processing it, so I wanted to be sure that I did what I could to stop it. But Sejin was so insistent that it would help, and back then, we had gotten pretty self-destructive…. We needed a distraction.”

You swallow thickly and nod, silently urging Jin to continue, fascinated by his voice’s tone now that he was lost in memory.

“I always told myself that I would protect every member, even if Namjoon was really the leader. Especially Jungkook,” Jin confesses. “I could never say no to that kid no matter what anyone thought at the time. And when the pets came, he was happy. So happy.”

For reasons that you would rather not think about, your stomach twists angrily before Jin can explain further.

“But I realize now that was because he had finally found a real friend outside of his hyungs. Someone who could listen to him, see him for more than a product.” Jin sighs heavily and his body trembles slightly with the exhale. “When Blue disappeared, I was going to get help for us, I really was. But then you showed up and he was happy again, even if it wasn't obvious right away, I could see it in his eyes. I could tell that this was different, that Jungkook was in love.”

Your heart stops upon hearing that one word, so pure and yet so dangerous. You knew there was something between you and Jungkook, but you had always known subconsciously that it was a slight product of the situation. Two broken and subjugated people seeking comfort. You didn't talk much, didn't see each other much, yet somehow you cared for each other.

But could it be more? Could love blossom inside of a prison? And if it could, would it survive the outside world?

The prospect was daunting and yet so amazing. Not because Jungkook was famous, handsome, or had a voice like an angel, but because after all this time of being a fan, you had discovered that he was human too— fragile just like you.

Jin lets you think over his words, absentmindedly running his long fingers through your hair. He’s humming a tune you don't recognize, but it's soft and soothing, reminding you of a safer, more simple time. It's now, in the dead of night with him wrapped around you that you realize the affection you have for him. He’s an anchor, a shelter in a storm, a brother to watch over and protect. And just like that, your confusion from earlier melts away, leaving you with a small smile on your drowsy face.

“And about Yoongi,” Jin whispers, rousing you out of your shallow slumber. “He loves whatever Jungkook loves, so be careful.”

Clearing your throat, you crane your head to look Jin in the eye. “What?”

He doesn't seem upset, just amused, his dark eyes twinkling in the moonlight spilling in from the window. “Yoongi and Jungkook are….. in denial, so to speak, but they both know what they want and I've always suspected there would be room for one more if you wanted.”

You're speechless, gaping up at Jin like a surprised animal. Sure, all three of you had been intimate, and Yoongi seemed to have grown a soft spot for you, but you had never considered choosing more than one, having assumed that they both wouldn't want to share….

But it seems they have both chosen you.

Jin giggles at your shock, smoothing a thumb over your cheek. “You're funny,” he muses. “We should sleep now. I know you haven't been sleeping well.” With that, he extricates himself from you and turns over, but not before ensuring you have plenty of blankets on you before he settles in for the night.

You drift off to sleep, your mind whirring with images of soft lips, toothy smiles, and sweet laughter, but somehow, strained voices sneak in, rising in pitch until a bright light cuts through your sleep, piercing the darkness and waking both you and Jin.

You blink repeatedly, sitting up in bed as a dark figure stands in the doorway, looming over the mattress on the floor. It takes your sleep-addled mind a few seconds to place the silhouette, and once you do, you let out a high-pitched scream that rocks the house.

Next to you, Jin bolts up, springing to his feet and launching himself at the stranger, his thin fists colliding with the glasses on the man’s face and the sound of something crunching reverberates through the room. The two men tumble out into the hallway where a terrified Yuna watches on, begging Jin to stop punching her son.

Wait, her son?

You scramble out of bed and follow the brawl, stepping out into the chaotic hallway, just in time to see Jin straddle the stranger, rearing his fist back for another punch.

Beneath him is the bloody, bewildered face of Sejin, back from the grave and paler than a ghost.

* * *

 

Sejin sits awkwardly on the flower print sofa, a steaming mug of tea in his large hands. Across from him sits Jin, his eyes cast downward, and his posture humble.

It had taken a lot to convince Yuna not to throw the both of you out of her home after Jin had so brazenly attacked her son, but in the aftermath, it quickly became apparent that Yuna had no idea of who her son really was.

So with some carefully placed words, Sejin had written the entire thing off as an “accident”, claiming that he had unknowingly startled his mother’s guests and that Jin had acted in self-defense as any human would.

Yuna had been suspicious, but the elderly woman simply nodded her head and went to make tea and prepare a small meal for her son. This left you and Jin in the living room with the one man you’d never thought you would see again.

“I'm sorry, hyung,” Jin whispers softly at the beige carpeting. He brings his steady gaze to the older man, unblinking. “But you have no idea what we've gone through. We thought you were dead and I'm still not sure you can be trusted.”

The statement is ripe with blame, and rightfully so. Sejin enforced a lot of the chaos within the mansion, oppressing both the boys and the pets. Sure he had offered little concessions here and there, but you could understand Jin’s animosity. You had more than enough of the emotion flowing through your own veins just watching the man shift a bag of frozen snap peas on his swollen eye. He had the audacity to act like a victim but it was clear that Jin wasn't going to take the bait.

“Are you here to take us back?” You question, standing your ground in the doorway, making sure that Yuna is preoccupied with cooking and not the tense conversation.

Sejin stares at your for quite sometime, his eyes full of something akin to remorse. He pays Jin no mind, instead scanning over your form silently. Finally, he puts the bag of vegetables down and sighs, fixing his crooked and warped glasses on his face.

“I know you won't believe me, but everything I did was for a greater purpose.”

You scoff at that, no longer the frightened girl wavering in front of the large man. You were not a puppet to be controlled; you were an instrument of salvation. It was your resolve that had freed the boys and you would be damned if he tried to take that small victory from you.

Sejin shakes his head slowly, setting the cup of tea down on the small wooden coffee table. He clears his throat loudly before he begins to explain his reappearance. “Years ago, I was approached by the top managers for another idol group that told me about the benefit of having ’pets’. At first, I merely thought they had meant girls to keep to boys company…. you know, _physically_ , and even though the idea was distasteful, I considered it,” he admits, wincing at the statement.

“Before I could really make a decision, Woobin was promoted by the board of directors as head of staff. He brought up the idea again and only after it was implemented did I realize what it truly meant. I went to the police, concerned about where these girls were coming from and their treatment, but because of BTS’ fame I couldn't give specifics. But as soon as I described Woobin, they _knew_. Apparently, he is involved in a human trafficking ring that crosses the borders of several countries.”

Jin whips his head up to stare at his elder as you shift awkwardly in the doorway, hanging on Sejin’s every word.

“Thousands of girls were being kidnapped and sold off as slaves and the ’pets’ were the least of their concern,” Sejin laments, sighing deeply. “They hadn't been able to capture any evidence on him and wanted my help to take him down. So I stayed quiet and played the part to collect evidence. But then came the bad news: Woobin isn't the leader of the ring. The main kingpin is even harder to pin down, but the police were certain that if I kept up the charade, then we could trace the chain of command even higher and finally put a stop to everything. We believed that we could save all those girls.”

Jin looks away then, concealing his eyes in his hands as Sejin takes a deep breath and collects himself. He looks to you expectantly, but you have nothing to say; you're not even sure you're hearing things correctly.

“The deeper I went, the harder they began to watch my every move,” Sejin confesses. “Woobin cut me off to test my loyalty and I pushed harder, became crueler, all in attempt to save all those girls. But in the end, I couldn't even save myself, or the boys I had come to see as my own sons….”

Jin is clenching his jaw now, eyes shut tightly giants Sejin’s words. His broad chest is still, breaths nearly imperceptible.

You are just as stone-faced, a creeping numbness spreading through your body as you process the man’s words. It's a lot to think about, to understand, and you want to scream, demand how he could stand by and watch the degradation of the girls— of you— and not do anything.

“What happened to Blue, Green, and my friend?” you ask coolly, eyes stern even as your heart pounds violently.

Sejin had let you go, shown you mercy at his own risk, but had he done the same with the others?

Sejin’s face falls, crumpling into a mess of regret. “I couldn't save them like I did with you,” he explains. “Woobin sold them to another buyer, but they are alive. Your friend is out there somewhere and I know this is a lot to ask, but if you help me, we can save her.”

You open your mouth, but Jin cuts you off.

“How can we even trust you?” Jin questions hotly, though his composure is collected. He is sitting taller, his shoulders squared and chin lifted defiantly. In that moment, he looks his position; older, wiser, the protector of Bangtan.

Sejin must see it too, because he recoils in shame, eyes darting towards the floor. “You can't, you couldn't,” he admits. “I know I've let all of you down but I believed in this cause and I still do. Woobin will stop at nothing as long as money is involved. If we can lure him along enough to get the name of his employer, then no one will have to go through this again, I promise.”

“Wait,” you interject, narrowing your eyes. “Are you suggesting we keep pretending just like you did? Let Woobin capture us?”

Jin lets out a sardonic laugh as Sejin nods grimly. “It's too late,” Jin quips. “As you can see, we've escaped and the others have already made it to Big Hit already. It's over, Sejin….. at least for us.”

For a brief moment, it's as if all the air has been sucked out of the room, leaving a chill in its wake. But Sejin quickly breaks the spell with a disbelieving shake of his head.

“No, unfortunately it's not,” the manager replies. “After they got me out of the mansion safely, my contacts at the police department have been monitoring the company but nothing has happened.” Sejin lets out a long, weary sigh, his eyes red-rimmed and tired. “Jin, none of the others have returned to Big Hit. I know this sounds crazy, but we need to stop them before they ruin everything the police have been working towards. It can't end here.”

You suck in a deep breath, anxiety constricting your chest. It's been two days! If the boys didn't make it to Bang Sihyuk, then where were they? Were they ok?

As if sensing your thoughts, Sejin frowns deeply. “Knowing Woobin, he didn't let them go easily. Six boys on their own in the woods….”

“Thirteen,” Jin corrects, a smug smile playing on his lips.

Sejin quirks a brow and Jin is quick to indulge his curiosity. “Monsta X helped us out,” he explains, condescension dripping from his elegant voice. “Funny isn't it? Complete strangers had our backs more than our own manager did.”

Sejin looks as if he’s been sucker-punched, his mouth open and gaping.

Just then, Yuna calls from the kitchen for her son, relaying that his meal is ready. Sejin rises from the couch, face grim while his hands tremble slightly. Jin faces forward, unblinking, as the older man passes by and once he’s gone Jin still doesn't dare to move.

“Do you believe him?” you ask Jin, but you also ponder posing the same question to yourself.

Sejin’s story was nearly unbelievable, but the conviction in his eyes still haunted you. The pitch of his voice wavered in desperation, and his words kept coming faster and faster. And here in the woods he had hidden his mother, most likely trying to save her from the men he had gone undercover amongst.

Could he be telling the truth? Could your friend be alive? Could you really save her?

Believing him would be so easy, a respite from the creeping paranoia that had been building up inside you ever since you were first kidnapped. Trusting Sejin now could be your salvation or your greatest downfall….

Jin is still sitting, his head hanging in defeat. His lips are parted as he breathes evenly, calming himself. The sparkling cheerfulness once held in those deep brown eyes is gone as he stares across the room, seemingly in another world. You don't say anything, instead opting to let him work out his torrid emotions on his own.

Several minutes pass before his eyes widen and he quickly rises to his feet, striding across the small living room in seconds. The smell of roasted meat hangs in the air and the faint sound of two voices happily conversing in the kitchen teases your ears.

You watch with utter fascination as Jin closes his large hand around a set of cars keys, the metal gleaming against his skin. He turns to you slowly, fascinated with the object until his gaze falls on you, a determined look sparking in his eyes. “I've let this continue on for too long,” he whispers heatedly. “It's time to do something, but I'll let you make the decision. You haven't been wrong so far.”

Quirking a brow, you eye the keys in his upturned palm, only to realize his implication moments later. Jin holds the keys to Sejin’s car, which is right outside. Sejin himself is preoccupied with his mother and all too trusting despite the situation. You both could leave now, find a phone and track down the others, get to Big Hit and finish this, or you could trust Sejin, and possibly do more than just free these boys from a life of oppression.

The only problem: whatever you chose would change absolutely everything.

Whatever you chose would define you.

The sound of jingling keys has never sounded so ominous.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue,
> 
> Are you ready to finish this? If so, HOW?
> 
> TRUST SEJIN
> 
> or
> 
> TRUST YOURSELF


	19. FAKE LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can run, but can you hide?

It’s eerily silent, the only sounds bouncing around in the cabin of the car are the hum of the engine and the whir of the air conditioning.

Jin doesn't say a word; he doesn't need to. He just drives, one hand gripping the wheel while the other rests on his chin as he absentmindedly bites at his fingernails. It's late, the depths of the night, and the warm glow of the streetlights bounce off his face as the car progresses forward, mile by mile.

In the end, it had been an easy decision. You've always been reliant on yourself, only certain of the thoughts in your mind and the conviction in your heart.

That, and something just wasn't right about the situation.

The first indication was something that your friend had written in the diary you had found in her room so many nights ago. Something that had easily been glossed over until the initial shock had faded away and the situation with Jin had given you a momentary reprieve from the chaos.

_“You know, I know.”_

A direct line from _Serendipity_ , written so plainly in the diary.

It was an odd way to end her note to you and you had dismissed it at the time. But as you had watched Jin struggle with the decision to leave or stay, you began to recall one particular discussion with your best friend.

When the music video for _Serendipity_  first dropped, your friend had stated that she liked the song but the lyrics had always bothered her.

_“I know it's a song about love but it seems…. sad to me. Like the person is being forced to say this, like he’s trying to convince himself of a love that doesn't exist. ”_

Leave it to your friend to psychoanalyze the entire thing, to draw a conclusion where you saw none. She was always more concerned with the depth of emotion more than you, but now you were grateful for her insight.

If only it had brought you closer, not further apart.

“I'm sorry it turned out this way,” Jin states softly, having noticed you worrying your bottom lip, deep in thought. “But how exactly did you figure out that Sejin forced her to write that note?”

You sigh deeply and lean your head on the cool glass of he window. “It was always there,” you murmur, uncaring if he heard the reply or not. Your breath splays across the glass as you talk.

Your answer seems to be enough, an unspoken understanding stretching between the two of you. If Sejin had orchestrated and lied about your friend’s situation and whereabouts, then he couldn't be trusted.

So with trembling hands, you had taken the keys, gathered the few belongings left in your shared room and ran. Ran to the car, breathless, heart racing, throwing open the doors and clambering inside.

Jin had floored it the moment the engine roared to life and you both sighed in relief when you realized the tank was full of gas. After that, it got a little turbulent on the rough terrain of the mountain, but the dirt soon gave way to a small highway that cut through several villages.

Now you were on the outskirts of Seoul, having fallen silent after filling Jin in on your train of thought regarding the decision.

“Where exactly are we going?” you inquire drowsily, watching the buildings fly by. You're not entirely sure where Big Hit is located, but it seems that Jin is reluctant to drive into the heart of the city just yet.

Jin adjusts himself in his seat, letting out a puff of air. “We will need to get rid of the car or else he will have the police on us in no time,” he explains, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “Besides, there’s got to be a reason they haven't made their move yet and told Bang-nim. We need to find the others first.”

You watch as he sucks in a deep breath and shakes his head. Jin looks exhausted, weary in a way that betrays his troubled mind.

“How do you know where to find them?”

“I don't,” Jin relents, bringing his tired eyes to you briefly. “But I know someone who might. They can help us with the car too.”

You want to press further, but Jin sets his lips into a firm line, subtly signaling that he's done with the conversation. You might not trust Sejin or any of the other staff, but you trust Jin.

You trust all the boys, not because of who they are on the outside, their fame or money, but because of who they are in the inside. You can only hope that they trust you just as implicitly.

The drive takes an hour or so more, each second weighing heavy on you. You think of your past, memories fading at the edges. You think of your future, uncertain and blurry.

Where was your friend now? Was she still alive? Were Namjoon and her ever really involved or was that a lie too? A realization claws at the edges of your mind but you're too exhausted, too numb.

The silence becomes grating, so you turn on the radio, skimming past news stations until music fills the air. One moment everything seems content, then the next, a BTS song starts up, Taehyung’s soulful voice filling the cabin.

Jin immediately turns the radio off.

It's not long after that when the car rolls to a stop in front of a luxury apartment tower, impressively secluded from most of the other high-rise buildings in the city. He parks around the back, instructing you to pull up the hood on your jacket before getting out and striding across the asphalt. He leads you to a back door with a bulky man standing guard, uniform emblazoned with the apartment’s logo.

Instead of addressing the man, Jin pulls down his mask and one flash of his face is all it takes. The guard cocks an eyebrow in disbelief, but he quickly recovers, sliding a keycard into the door and unlocking it.

Soon, you and Jin are riding a shiny elevator up several floors in silence. You're in awe of the sleek, rich decor, but the thing that sparks your curiosity the most is the noticeable lack of cameras.

When the elevator drifts to a stop, Jin straightens his jacket and dusts off his pants. He looks at you with wide, expectant eyes and you follow his example, making yourself more presentable. He then punches a code into the panel on the door.

Just who were you meeting that had Jin so anxious? Another high profile agent of an entertainment company?

The doors open with a whir, leading into a sleek white corridor. There's only one door on the floor, plated in what appears to be gold. Whoever lives here is extremely wealthy, which is enough to make you even more anxious.

Beside you, Jin tenses up, but quickly regains his composure before approaching the door. He knocks once, softly, but the door opens regardless, showcasing an immaculate apartment the likes of which you've never seen. Everything is stunning, from the decor to the furniture, to the woman standing in the middle of the wide space, holding a goblet of deep red wine.

She’s older, but she has aged well, her beautiful face breaking into a wide smile at the sight of you two lingering in the doorway. She motions you inside and you comply, toeing off your shoes alongside Jin, whose actions have turned almost robotic.

“It's been a long time, Jin,” the woman teases, placing her wine down on top of a shining baby grand piano. Her floor-length dress kisses the marble tile as she walks forward slowly, like a predator eyeing her prey.

You can tell Jin wants to pull his gaze away but is too afraid to offend this woman.

“We need help,” he relays as she creeps steadily closer.

The woman comes to a stop just feet away, cocking her head as she surveys you curiously. Her long black hair sways like satin across her shoulders. “Who is this?” she asks, addressing Jin but staring at you with contempt.

Jin stammers for an answer but somehow manages to find one. “She’s a close friend of ours,” he begins slowly, “of Jimin too.”

You eye him carefully at the odd statement, but the woman seems satisfied, bowing slightly in your direction.

“Pleasure to meet you,” she intones before addressing Jin once more. “I'm already aware of your situation. You were correct in assuming that he would come to me for help. I can help you too.”

Jin swallows hard, his throat bobbing with action. He bows low. “Thank you,” he breathes, as if he wasn't certain that he had made the right decision coming here until this moment. “I will do _whatever_ you request of me in exchange for your generosity.”

The woman laughs heartily, waving a slim finger in Jin’s direction. “Jin, sweetie, you know Jimin has already made concessions for you,” she coos, a smile playing on her painted lips. “There’s no need to be so nervous. I don't bite.”

You find yourself gaping at the scene in front of you with wide eyes. Jin looks so small in this moment, so boyish and shy. This woman is commanding and intimidating, but something else laces her words…

Is it seduction?

“Come,” she beckons, striding further into the large living area and down a small hallway decorated with fine art and opulent sculptures. She pauses at a small doorway and dismissively waves you both in, lingering by the doorway.

“He left some things for you,” she explains, pointing to the bed. “Also, I'm assuming you will need to get rid of the stolen vehicle you brought here.”

Jin nods stiffly. “Yes, please.” His eyes don't lift from the carpet.

The woman laughs again but this time it's a trilling sound, smooth and girlish. “Jin, you always amuse me,” she purrs coyly. “It's a shame that we never worked out.”

And with that, she leaves, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

There’s a small backpack lying on the bed along with what looks like a cellphone alongside it, but Jin doesn't move towards the items just yet.

Slowly, he lifts his gaze to yours, eyes devoid of emotion. “Go ahead and ask,” he prompts, tilting is head.

You hesitate but swallow your fear in favor of curiosity.

“Who is she?”

Jin gives you a weak smile, likes he’s amused but also deeply saddened.

“She was Jimin’s sponsor when we debuted.”

The air seems to leave the room at his words.

You're in disbelief.

Of course you've heard of sponsors, the dirty secret of the industry.

No idol is immune; some sponsors didn't care about the gender, just the pleasure, the company. It was nothing short of a business transaction that could gain your group money or fame if played right and if you knew how to use your talents for more than just singing or dancing.

Your silence doesn't sit well with Jin. He scrunches up his face in annoyance, turning away from you.

“Please don't judge us,” he practically spits, rubbing his temple furiously. “How do you think we felt at the time? We were young and naive. We shared one bowl of ramen among seven of us every night. We walked miles in the pouring rain to get home after eighteen hour days. We needed some extra money for shoots and production and she was the only one who even seemed interested in helping.”

You open your mouth to speak but quickly snap it closed. You don't know what to say let alone think.

Jin cradles his head in frustration and all but curses into his hands. “I really thought she would choose me,” he explains. “I was the oldest, she thought I was handsome, and I was prepared to do what I had to. But she chose Jimin and he agreed. God, I don't even know what I would've done if she wanted Jungkook…”

“Jin, I don't think you're bad people,” you finally speak up, approaching him carefully.

How could you judge them for this? For any of this? The life of an idol is far more complicated that you ever dared to imagine and the heartbreak on Jin’s face tells you everything you need to know.

Sometimes the cost of achieving your dreams is living in a nightmare.

Jin scoffs at your attempt to comfort him half-heartedly. “You can say it. We didn't _have_ to do it. We could've turned down the offer but we didn't. Just like this whole damn situation, it's all because we didn't have the guts to stand up for ourselves.”

“Jin…”

“No. Just please, stop,” he begs, tears welling up in his eyes. “Stop loving us like this. Stop loving this idea of us because it's nothing but lies and deception. It's not real.”

It's then that a strange sense of deja vu sweeps over you, reminding you of a similar phrase screamed at you by Yoongi back in the library. You remember the anguish on his face, the anger and self-loathing. You can't bear to watch Jin wrestle with the same emotions.

You quickly cross the room and pull him into a hug, squeezing him tightly against you. His broad shoulders shake with heavy sobs but you don't say a word. You simply exist for him to lean on, to find comfort in.

“We… we whored Jimin out for money for two years,” he whispers shakily. “What have we done? Who have we become?”

“You're broken,” you breathe against his chest. “I'm so sorry.”

Jin cries. He sobs. He lets a torrent of tears flow down his face, dripping onto you but you don't move. You too have felt broken; are broken. Maybe not in the same way, but fractured glass is still fractured glass.

In the end, you can no longer see your reflection.

You don't know how long you stand there, cradling Jin against you, but the shrill sound of a phone ringing breaks the tension.

Jin abruptly breaks free of your hold, wiping at his eyes and smearing his tears across his reddened cheeks. He approaches the phone on the bed and sucks in a few breathes before answering it. He all but hyperventilates when a voice comes on the other line, the deep tone instantly working him up.

“Namjoon, are you guys ok? How is Jimin? Oh god, please tell him I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that he had to do this.”

A flurry of syllables rush past his lips and he nods violently along to whatever Namjoon is saying on the other end of the line. He steadies himself and takes a deep breath before motioning you over.

“Yes, she’s fine. We are ok. I'll let her talk now.”

He hands you the phone with trembling hands and you take it gently while helping him to sit on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, you raise the phone to your ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

Yoongi’s reply is short and gravelly, but damn is it good to hear his voice. You wish you could see him right now, see the smug smirk on his lips at your obvious relief.

“Hey,” you respond back, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. You can almost hear the smile you have no doubt is playing on his lips.

Yoongi sighs deeply but lets out a small chuckle. “I… I didn't realize how much I missed you,” he admits sounding surprised. He laughs breathily. “You're ok though, right?”

You smile, looking over to Jin who seems to have calmed down. “Yeah, I’m good,” you relay, pacing nervously across the room. A beautiful vase of white lilies catches your eye and you finger the delicate petals absentmindedly as you talk. “Jin and I have been through some stuff, but we're good.”

Yoongi makes a pleasant hum of approval on the other line but doesn't say much else.

“Are you guys ok?” you inquire, gripping the phone tightly to your ear. “How is…. Jungkook?”

You're not sure if Yoongi would be offended by you asking about the other, but after Jin’s statement about the strange relationship between the three of you, you decide to throw caution to the wind.

It's undeniable now. You care about both of them so strongly and it's getting harder to hide. You love all the boys, of course, but these two men were something special. In them you saw the two warring sides of yourself reflected, coming together in peace.

You hear Yoongi suck in a deep breath but even after a few seconds he doesn't speak. Silence stretches dangerously between you, threatening to snap at any moment.

“Yoongi?” you prompt, feeling your heart begin to race. You anxiously feel the slick petals of the lilies between your fingers, though your roughness is slowly causing them to tear.

“Jungkook…” Yoongi trails off before exhaling. “Jungkook…. didn't make it out. Woobin has him now.”

You forget how to breathe. The world spins around you, eliciting a roiling nausea in the pit of your stomach. You crush a flower in your trembling hand.

“What?”

Yoongi lets out a groan of frustration. “We tried but shit got real and Joon needed help badly, so I paid attention to him,” he laments. “Kook was right beside me with Hyunwoo and Jooheon one moment and then…. things happened so fast. They got to hurt trying to save him. We did everything, I promise. It just…. wasn't enough.”

Jin is looking at you curiously now, perched on the bed in anticipation, mouthing “what did he say?” over and over but your mind is tumbling with the new information.

Yoongi takes your silence for shock so he continues on.

“Woobin has been watching us closely. He let us get this far before contacting us,” he explains, aggravation and sheer desperation leaking into his tone. “He sent us a video on Joon’s phone and shit…. Kook is not doing well. Woobin says he will release Jungkook alive, but only if we… if…”

“If what?” you ask breathlessly, terrified of the answer.

“If we trade him for you.”

The sound of glass crashing to the ground is unnerving in the ensuing silence, as is the sight of seven lilies torn apart on the beautiful marble floor.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Dear Blue,
> 
> Kindness has its consequences, Blue. I guess I can stop calling you that now, can’t I? 
> 
> I know you want to save HER. 
> 
> Maybe you WONDER how this all turned from EUPHORIA to a single TEAR.
> 
> Now, I’ll make myself known if you can call me out. If you can save me from myself.
> 
> Am I wrong for hiding this way?
> 
> Maybe so.
> 
> Just don’t give up on me.
> 
> Oh, how I wish things were different.
> 
> Oh, if I could turn back time.
> 
> Now, I don’t have a decision for you this time, but I implore you to look backwards, from the very bottom. What do you see? I’ve been there the whole time.... 
> 
> -You know, I know.
> 
> -We won’t meet again until you know my name.


End file.
